Mental Omega: Paradox Effect
by Paltry Li0n
Summary: The winds have changed. Foehn emerges as the next world power. The USA descends into anarchy. The Soviet Union spreads the workers revolution to the cosmos. The Citadel Council makes first contact with a drastically different humanity. Rated T for violence and suggestive themes. Multicrossover with reference or aspects from other series.
1. Prologue

Authors Notes: This is the first time I have written anything like this. Please, if you have any criticism for me feel free to share it. Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is written for fun. Edit: I'm sorry if this is too much information for just a prologue.

* * *

Timeline

**1879, March 14:** **Albert Einstein** is born.

**1905:** Albert Einstein publishes his papers on his Theory of Relativity.

**1914:** **The First Great World War** started by the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand by Gavrillo Princip. Gavrillo Princip was a member of the **Bosnian Youth** movement, a part of the **Black Hand**, in Sarajevo. The Panama Canal's construction is completed.

**1917:** October Revolution, the communists seize power in Russia. The **USSR** is formed. Czar Nicholas and his family are assassinated, his daughter, **Princess Anastasia** is believed to have survived.

Lord Balfour, Foreign Minister of **Great Britain**, in a letter to Lord Rothschild, gives British government approval to Zionist's goal of building a "national home" in Palestine.

**1918:** **GWWI** ends with victory for the **Entente**. The Treaty of Versailles signed by all parties outlining Germany's responsibility for the conflict and place the nation under heavy reparations and reductions in it's military capabilities. First outbreak of the Spanish Flu occurs and with much of the world's infrastructure and governments devastated it escalates to an epidemic level. Horrified at the tremendous loss of life both during and after the war, the **League of Nations** is formed as envisioned by President Woodrow Wilson. The United States of America declines to join the League but instead forms the **World Democratic Society** in mutual support with the League and in opposition to communism.

**1923, June:** In order to prevent further European and American interventions, Mexico, Cuba, Dominican Republic, Haiti, Jamaica, Ecuador, Venezuela, Columbia, Guyana and Panama form the **Freedom Consortium**.

**1924:** A number of German political extremists are reported missing. This first started at Landsberg Prison with the leader of the **NADSP**, Adolf Hitler, who had just been released after serving his sentence for his role in the Bavarian Beer Hall Putsch.

**1925:** With the death of Vladimir Lenin, Joseph Stalin becomes the leader of the **Soviet Union**. Fellow Soviet Revolutionary, **Leon Trotsky** escapes Stalin's political purges and flees to receive asylum in Mexico City. The Soviet Union under Joseph Stalin grows unchecked. Stalin envisions a global Soviet Union, with himself as the supreme ruler of the mind and spirit of every Soviet citizen.

**1927:** Albert Einstein attends the fifth Solvay Conference in Brussels.

**Kaspar Siegfried** is born.

**1930:** The Soviet Union's aggressive stance leads to a reshuffling of territory within Europe. Adhering to the policy of appeasement, the League of Nations agreed to terms forced upon them by the Soviets, resulting in a significant change in international borders. Several Eastern European states, including Poland, are forced to accept Soviet military presence within their borders and Soviet advisers in their governments. Essentially, the USSR colonized much of Eastern Europe without firing a single shot.

The planet **Pluto** is discovered.

**1936:** The Spanish Civil War is started.

**1938:** Italian-Austrian war started in March over territorial disputes. With League of Nations and German support with the command of Erwin Rommel, the war ends in an Austrian victory in June. With the failure to prevent another armed conflict and internal pressure from its members, the League of Nations is restructured into the **Grand Alliance of Nations**. The **World Association of Nations** charter is signed and ratified by the United States of America, all members of the Grand Alliance of Nations and it's associate states. This conflict sees the first use of **Mobile Construction Technology** in warfare.

**1939:** The Spanish Civil War ended with the Spanish Nationalists victorious.

**1940, June:** The **Empire of Japan** invades the mainland of the fragile **Chinese Provisional Government**. The Chinese Civil War starts between **Communist Revolutionaries**, **Chinese Nationalists**, Japanese backed **Chinese Monarchists**, and various **Chinese Warlords**. The Grand Alliance of Nation doesn't intervene as both China and Japan disassociated with the West after the League of Nations was dissolved.

Leon Trotsky survives a public assassination attempt.

**1940, November:** Taiwan, the Philippines, Indonesia, Papua New Guinea, Malaysia, Thailand and Myanmar form the **Asian Defense League** for military support against the Empire of Japan.

**1941, April:** The simultaneous Japanese invasion of French Indochina, Taiwan and a Japanese surprise attack on the US fleet at Pearl Harbor brings the US, Grand Alliance of Nations and Asian Defense League into conflict against Japan; the United States, Grand Alliance of Nations and Asian Defense League declare war on Japan. President Roosevelt enunciates "four freedoms," signs Lend-Lease Act, declares national emergency.

**1941, June:** Using the undamaged shipyards and fuel depots in Pearl Harbor the US Pacific fleet is quickly repaired and rebuilt. The ADL fleet although not able to liberate Taiwan blockades the Japanese Navy from invading the Philippines and cuts off port access to occupied French Indochina.

**1942:** Women's military services established. More than 120,000 Japanese and persons of Japanese ancestry living in the western U.S. are moved to "relocation centers," some for the duration of the war (Executive Order 9066). **General Douglas MacArthur** leads the grueling island hopping campaign of the Battle of the Pacific which drives the Imperial Navy from Taiwan to Okinawa.

**1943:** A prolonged and brutal firebombing campaign of Japanese Cities culminate to the US to deploying the Mother Of All Bombs on Hiroshima, Miyazaki and Nagasaki. The Japanese Empire surrenders to the **US**, **ADL** and **GAN**.

**1944:** Outlined in the **Treaty of Honolulu**, the parliament of the new constitutional monarchy of Japan invests into the military development of the ADL as part of its reparations. The **Kanegawa Industries Corporation** is founded as an advanced weapons research firm. The US and ADL, after continued financial support in reconstruction from Europe, joins the GAN.

**1946, January:** Albert Einstein and his protege, Kaspar Siegfried, successfully field tests the first **"Chrono" based technology** located in Trinity, New Mexico. The details of the experiment remain undisclosed to this day.

**1946, April:** **The Second Great World War** is started by the USSR. The Soviet war effort begins with the invasion of a weakened East Asia by Soviet troops. During this campaign, **Marshall Gradenko** distinguished himself in service and eventually rose to the position of Stalin's most trusted general.

**1946:** At the outset of the war, the Soviet Union had a considerable army, with 14,000,000 enlisted troops and over 7,000,000 men in the police, NKVD and other services. It was also a major economic power, with operating assets believed to be in excess of 486,200,000,000 Swiss Francs. Supporting it was a vast network of over 200,000,000 agents that infiltrated the governments of most Pan-African, Pan-Indian and Pan-Asian governments with suspected strongholds in Mexico City and Vancouver. Command posts known to the Allies included Moscow, Kiev, Stalingrad, Khartoum, Karachi and Da Nang. The Soviet Union also had ties to global organizations, such as the World Democratic Society, Asian Defense League and the Freedom Consortium.

By comparison, the Allied Forces were considerably weaker, numbering only 3,400,000 enlisted troops and about 1,700,000 irregular (guerrilla and resistance) forces. As a military organisation, it operated out of three main command posts: **Unified Operations Headquarters in London**, **Northern Theatre command center in Oslo** and **Southern Theatre command center in Madrid**.

**1947, January:** One of Gradenko's assignments before the invasion of Europe is field- testing the USSR's Sarin nerve gas. The original plan called for deploying Sarin to destroy the populations of Poland and Germany and force the West to surrender.

However, thanks to the efforts of the Allied spy network, combined with a series of military strikes in northern Europe, the nerve gas production facilities are destroyed, stockpiles burned and a chemical apocalypse prevented.

**1947, May:** One of the more tragic events was the killing of a large detachment of **Polish Resistance Movement** that took up arms outside Toruń. They, along with all civilians living in the area, were snuffed out by Soviet forces under the command of **Avgar Perevalov**.

The USSR controls Finland, Slovakia, Hungary, Romania and Poland as a staging point for its invasion of Turkey and Iraq. The Allied Forces control a majority of Europe, including Norway, Sweden and the Czech Republic.

**1947, June:** The preparations for an assault on Germany were already well underway, with forward command posts established at the border. The same Soviet commander who destroyed Toruń, Avgar Perevalov was assigned, together with **Georgi Kukov**, to guard the bridges leading over the river. The German military, in a desperate move, attacked well entrenched Soviet positions and sabotaged the bridges. However, the Soviets did not let that stop them, and deployed infantry divisions that traversed the river and engaged the enemy on his own soil, beginning the campaign.

**1947, July:** In a raid deep behind enemy lines in Germany, the Soviets captured Albert Einstein, who had offered plans to develop a new weapon for the Allies. The Allies reacted quickly and **Tanya Adams** was dispatched with a small raiding party to the Slovakian-Hungarian border with orders to retrieve the scientist. The base fell surprisingly quickly to the small commando force, due to the fact that it relied heavily on Tesla Coils to defend it, yet did not have adequate protection for its power was mainly due to the base being hastily built by the invading Soviets on the border.

While Soviet forces pushed through Finland to take control of Norway and Sweden, it turned out that in southern Sweden, where the Red Army executed a swift naval assault, an Allied spy had infiltrated one of the few remaining gas production facilities and destroyed it. Gradenko attempted to hide the fact from Stalin, but **Commander Nadia** brought it to Stalin's attention and the Perevalov was sent to deal with the spy. Eventually, despite help from the Swedish resistance and Allied remnants, the spy was captured and shot.

**1947, September:** Executing a plan formulated by Nadia, Soviet forces engaged German communication centers near Berlin, forcing the Allied military to divide their forces to save the critical communication node. This left Berlin exposed, which allowed the Soviets to swiftly take the capital. The Allies were forced to retreat, and **Field Commander A9**, **Ronald Wilson**, was ordered to take control of a passage through the Sudety mountains on the Polish-Czechoslovakian border. With limited resources, he managed to destroy enemy forces in the region and allow the Allied convoy to pass through safely.

**1947, October:** The Allied army managed to gain ground in central and eastern Poland, and to prevent it from being retaken by the enemy, Tanya Adams was dispatched to destroy key bridges on the Polish-Soviet border, a task she performed flawlessly.

Meanwhile, Soviet forces invaded Bulgaria and Turkey and steadily gained ground in Scandinavia. In the Aegean theater, the retreating Turkish army, in a desperate move, retreated to Iraq, taking it in a swift assault as their country fell to the Soviets.

Despite the success of Tanya's assignment, the plan ultimately failed, as Soviet forces managed to encircle and destroy the overstretched Allied military in Poland, regaining lost ground quickly and threatening the same mountain pass Commander Ronald Wilson cleared earlier in the Sudety mountains. In a pitched defense, the Soviets were pushed back, despite their technological advantage (Allied Light Tanks vs. Soviet **Qilin Tanks** and Yak aircraft).

**1947, November:** To support their assault on Greece, Soviet command dispatched a mining team to Khalkis Island in order to establish operations there. They also were assigned to capture the Allied Radar dome in order to monitor the enemy movements in the sector.

**General Stavros**, aide to **General von Esling**, was stricken with grief after he insisted on personally seeing his homeland and his village on the outskirts of Athens during the Soviet invasion. During his visit, he witnessed first hand the atrocities committed against the people of his country by the Soviets, which included liquidating entire villages with extreme prejudice. With the fall of Greece in sight, the Allies began to evacuate civilians from villages near Athens, to save at least some Greeks from Soviet persecution.

Soon, the Greek front collapsed and the Soviet banners flew high in the capitals of Greece, Turkey, Iraq, Syria and Cyprus. At the same time Soviet offensive in Central Europe overran Germany and penetrated into eastern France, northern Italy and Benelux.

**1947, December:** However, a breakthrough happened as Allied diplomats convinced the World Democratic Society to establish a unique military funding to back the Allied cause. In a 281 to 7 vote, the initiative was passed, and it was agreed that a global defense agency would be formed in an undisclosed European capital.

**1948, January:** Despite the bleak outlook, with the Allied front in Greece collapsing, the World Association of Nations funding initiative marked a turning point in the war, though at the time, it did not seem so.

**1948, February:** Agent Tanya Adams, who proved key to recovering Einstein, has been captured by Soviets while transporting vital information about one of the Soviet top secret research projects. In order to prevent her from being transported to Moscow for interrogation and execution, General Von Esling dispatched Commander Wilson with the mission of saving her from a Soviet prison facility near Grodno. Despite suffering torture, Agent Adams escaped captivity (though the spy who aided her was killed in the process) and delivered information on the **Iron Curtain** project to the Allies.

**1948, August:** Bolstered by increased funding and support, Allied forces slowly began to take back lost land and gain advantage over the USSR. In Norway, the Soviet rampage had been stopped, in Czechoslovakia, Austria and Hungary the Allies successfully defended their positions and pushed back the Soviets, while in Yugoslavia, the Allied forces prepared for a counter attack to retake Greece. Allied Command remained oblivious to the contents of a convoy heading for Gorzow, in western Poland, where elements for the first nuclear weapons were being transported.

**1949, March:** After consultation with professor Albert Einstein, it was decided that in order to prevent the deployment of the Iron Curtain, a strike force was sent from the newly liberated Greek coastal areas to attack the Soviet submarine bases in the Aegean Sea doubling as research bases. The objective was to infiltrate the research centers and gain information on the project and then destroy them. The attack was successful and the Allies hampered the research into this device. However, this merely delayed its deployment.

**1949, May:** The Allies rallied and regained the initiative.

A report sent to Soviet High Command which confirmed that was traced to Bornholm, Denmark. Shortly afterwards, a large strike force was deployed to the area that conquered the Soviet bases and commandeered their radar domes in order to assess their relation with the Iron Curtain Project. On other fronts, Allied armies attacked from Asia Minor, liberating Syria and Iraq. Furthermore, after a swift campaign, Norway and the most of Sweden were liberated, free from the Soviet grasp, as was the same for Greece and Cyprus.

**1950, February:** All this time, Allied researchers under the lead of Professor Albert Einstein worked hard to create a weapon that would turn the tide of the war. Basing on Einstein's research, the **Philadelphia Experiment** was conducted to test theories that would later pave way for the **Chronosphere** project, meant to provide reliable control over the Chrono effect. The primary research center was situated in Leich, Austria concentrating on controlling the effect. The scientists there were nearing a breakthrough when the Soviet leadership learned of the location of this facility and began to attack it on the eve of a critical experiment. In a pitched defense, Commander Wilson skillfully employed his forces and safeguarded the tech center housing the project, possibly saving the future of Europe.

The research suffered a relatively minor setback when a brutal Soviet attack on Elba Island, near the coast of Italy, destroyed the entire Allied force field testing the Chronosphere and the civilian resistance aiding them.

**1950, April:** However, this did not stall the Allied forces, and their offensive began to gain momentum. At this stage, most of Europe was free from Soviet grip, with Soviet forces in Eastern Germany encircled and besieged, the Balkans almost fully liberated and Allied divisions pushing through Turkey and Finland. The Soviets in Germany were desperate, going as far as taking hostages and making demands.

The Soviet Union was forced to shift their offensive into a defensive.

**1951, July:** It was then that a high ranking Soviet researcher, Vladimir Kosygin, wishing to defect to the Allied Forces, contacted General Von Esling, disclosing his location. A small strike force was dispatched to Riga, the capital of the Latvian Soviet Republic, where they infiltrated the enemy base and secured Kosygin, making a daring escape from the research base.

**1951: August:** The defector revealed details on another of Stalin's secret weapons - the nuclear bombs. Recognizing the threat, General Von Esling deployed Wilson with his men to the Ural mountains, deep in Soviet territory, where they attacked the Dark Horseman military base housing the nuclear weapons research and development center. However, during their attack it turned out that the base also housed silos - and at the very moment it was apparent that the Allies could conquer the base, the missiles were launched against European capitals. Keeping a cool head, Wilson left command of his surface forces to one of his lieutenants and personally commanded the squad that infiltrated the missile plant. With help from Tanya Adams who was quickly sent to assist, he managed to deactivate the four silos and prevent the missiles from detonating in Europe.

The sight of a warhead buried outside the British parliament remains an iconic image of just how close the Allied Forces came to defeat when victory seemed to be so close. Following this victory, Allied Forces finally removed the last pockets of Soviet resistance in Europe, leaving the USSR defending itself on its own soil.

**1952, March:** To provide heavy fire support and spearhead the assault, a large detachment of Allied forces landed near Stalingrad (referred to during that mission as 'Volgograd', possibly as an Allied code name) and cleared the bottleneck that prevented warships from moving up the Volga river. Supported by cruisers and destroyers, the Allies swiftly moved deep into enemy territory, the navy proving instrumental in the campaign.

**1952, June:** Before they could proceed, however, the Allies had to investigate rumours of an even more powerful version of the Iron Curtain coming online. Supported by new Longbow gunships, the European military quickly intercepted and destroyed the device before it could become a significant threat. Tech centres captured during the assignment revealed the existence of a major underground weapons plant supplying the Soviet forces, which was quickly put out of commission by an elite commando team. This event, along with a brutal campaign in Siberia, aiming to destroy the remaining Soviet nuclear capability, paved the way for Moscow, the Soviet capital.

**1953, February:** Occupying most of the European USSR landmass, the Allied Forces cracked down on Moscow and utilized its entire arsenal in this one final battle. Tanya Adams was sent as the harbinger of defeat and secured funds for the initial deployment of the Allied military, and as she succeeded, the bulk of the Allied expeditionary force arrived. Quickly, they established a base and, in a massive, bloody battle, eventually defeated the last Soviet defenders.

During the fighting, Stalin was heavily wounded and buried under rubble during the assault. The dictator was discovered by Allied infantry and later by Nikos Stavros. Stavros ordered the infantry to abandon rather than capture Stalin. With the intent of avenging his homeland of Greece, Stavros gagged Stalin and left the dictator to die.

**1953:** The USSR surrendered with signing the **Treaty of Krakow**. The war was finally over. With the defeat of the USSR, the Allied Forces managed to successfully defend the freedom of Europe, and ended Stalin's tyranny. However, the cost of victory was high, with an estimated 100 million people killed during the conflict.

What's worse, the Allies never found the **Yuri-led Psychic Corps** and their mind control project, which would allow Russia to recover and resume the conflict in the Third World War. **Stalin's Advisor** was also nowhere to be seen.

**The Allies "Pacific Front"** had been called to truce by the **Soviet backed Chinese Federation** as a result of it's most powerful allies defeat. In the following treaty the Pacific Front would be returned Hong Kong, Chinese occupied Singapore would remain neutral to both sides and Vietnam and Korea would both each partitioned into North and South.

After the war ended, America stepped in and aided in reconstruction efforts, which included appointing **Premier Alexander Romanov**, a distant relative of the ex-royal family, and a Communist figure who promoted peace, as the nation's new leader. This too, would also be a costly mistake.

**1954:** **NASA** on conjunction with **ESA** re purpose the **GAN Spy Satellite network** into the **GPS network**.

**1955:** Due to political pressure, the Allies were forced to retreat their forces from Russian territory. Premier Romanov had so far done everything to help recover his people and others and was known to be staunch pacifist. Several hundred Soviet officers return to Moscow from hiding. Notably one of Stalin's closest correspondents, only referred to in letters as **"Cain"** is absent despite neither being reported as MIA or KIA, having been confirmed to had had fled with the other officials.

**1957:** **Norio Tomokawa** is born.

**1958:** The Freedom Consortium in the **Treaty of Havana**, is dissolved and it's members reform into the **Latin Confederation**. It's first president, **Silvio Saldívar** attends an economic conference with Russian Premier Romanov and **Chinese Premier Liáng Yun** in Singapore. After Albert Einstein's death, the **SteinsTech Academy** is founded by his close associate Siegfried. Siegfried, having been a longtime supporter of military use of Einstein's discoveries, receives funding from the **Euro Alliance** to perfect the Chronosphere and his **Zeitgeist weapons system**.

**1959:** The countries of Belize, Guatemala, El Salvador, Honduras, Nicaragua, Managua, Costa Rica, Peru, Bolivia, Suriname and Brazil join the Latin Confederation.

**Dr. Zelinsky** discovers and utilizes **Zelinsky Fields** to reduce the half life of radioactive materials from thousands of years to a few minutes. He's awarded the Nobel Peace prize for his life saving contributions to science. Zelinsky Fields would be used to clean up nuclear fallout from nuclear weapons and meltdowns. Unknowingly Zelinsky Fields would be weaponized by his government in tactical nuclear missiles, nuclear tanks, in **Irradiators, Desolators and Eradicators**. The most haunting weapon would have been the **MIDAS ICBM**, which had intentionally not used Zelinsky Fields so as to be as devastating as possible.

**1960:** After continued and subsequent talks the Soviet Union, Chinese Federation and Latin Confederation come to an agreement to form an economic alliance. The **World Socialist Alliance** was also said to be formed to bolster ties with and to aid developing nations.

**1967:** The state of Israel is formed. A majority of Jewish people, after living comfortably within the GAN for generations, opt not to migrate to the Middle East.

**Song Yunru** is born.

**Libra Lihua** is born.

**1967, April:** The National Aeronautics and Space Agency's **Apollo 9** mission successfully lands the first man on the moon, **Everett Lawson**. **Drew Jones** becomes the second man on the moon.

**1970, December:** The **PAXA** led **Amaterasu 1** mission, with ESA and NASA support, successfully lands the first twenty moon colonists for the soon to be developed **Mt. Hadley colony**.

**1972, November 6:** An opportunity to reacquire the bodies of the two old heroes, **Volkov and Chitzkoi**, arose as the Allies were in the process of withdrawing from Eastern Europe, due to political pressure from various communist countries. An isolated Allied regiment was in the possession of these bodies at an abandoned Soviet Tech Lab in East Ukraine.

A special operations squad consisting of **Boris** and **Jose Rodrigo Morales** was assembled with the objective to reclaim the bodies of these old heroes and return them to Soviet hands. Shortly after their deployment, they made quick work of enemy forces and secured the area around the Tech Lab. Morales entered the facility and then got into the truck containing the cybernetic bodies of Russia's previous heroes before driving out, Boris following on behind him.

After they secured the extraction point, Boris and Morales both escaped the area, along with the truck, before the Allied forces began to realize what just happened. They wouldn't know what exactly occurred until ten years later.

**1980, November:** To celebrate the ten year anniversary of the Mt. Hadley's founding, colonists set up lunar light show utilizing **SteinsTech Industrial Prism Equipment**. Mt. Hadley's population reaches 10,000 through continuous efforts of the Allied space programs.

**1982, March 7:** Russian Prime Minister Romanov's military advisor, Yuri used mind control to interfere with the Allied satellite launch center in Kazakhstan and smuggled a special device on the rocket. The Soviet Union decided to launch an attack on the United States from two directions on March 8, but the American's large-scale laser defense structure **"Peacekeeper"** seriously hindered the Soviet aggression. In order to remove this obstacle and show his strength to his superior, Yuri decided to send his most trusted second-in-hand proselyte to perform the destruction mission that can be completed with only a few people.

By enticing the soldiers to open the gate, **PsiCorps** Troopers successfully acquired a Voyager and used it to sail across the bank. After landing on the opposite side and capturing the satellite hack center, they found and controlled a nearby Allied spy, and then cleared the road leading to the silos but controlling American units along the way.

The mind-controlled American units broke the defense inside the base, eliminated all patrolling dogs, and then the controlled spy entered the Tech Center. The spy closed the missile silos and caused the missiles to explode inside them so that the US military had lost its ability to strike in long distance. All PsiCorps Troopers chose to commit suicide after completing this mission and said Yuri would guide them.

**1982, March 8:** Start of the Third Great World War. The Soviet Union officially declared war on the Allies. Although the United States wanted to launch the Peacekeeper missile to counterattack, it was destroyed by Yuri the day before.

The destruction of Peacekeeper Missile Silos greatly undermined the US military's defensive capabilities. The Soviets launched an attack on the US East Coast in the following day, including the military core of the Americans: the Pentagon in the following day.

The Allies were busy evacuating the masses while commanding some of the troops in front of the Pentagon to be dispersed to the forefront area and let the infantry occupy civilian buildings to defend against the incoming Soviets. However, the Soviet Army's Kirov Airships easily blew up these civilian buildings and continued to charge toward the Pentagon. However, the Soviet attack did not succeed in one time, due to the Allied forces sent some advanced units such as Aeroblazes and Abrams Tanks to support the Pentagon.

However, the Soviets, which had already been prepared, still sent the same troops after the failure of the previous wave of attacks. They also established a forward base in the city and directly approached the defense around the Pentagon. But all the garrisons in Washington DC, who guarded the Pentagon, were more active in their defense missions, and the Soviet offensive was weakened by them.

Immediately afterwards, the base that the Soviets had just established were destroyed by the Allies that had high morale at this time. They sent more reinforcements even some Aircraft Carriers that were used to assist the attack while the armored forces were dismantling the defense of the base. The Soviets here were eventually driven out of Washington, but only temporarily.

**1982, March 12:** Soviet Russia invaded the United States, although the US military still held Washington.

Despite the failure of the attack on Washington, the Soviets made important progress in the attack on another city - New York, thanks to a young Soviet general who had just graduated from the military academy.

The Russian high command produced a bold idea: destroying the so-called New York City's landmark, the Statue of Liberty. But the destruction of the landmark by the last fleet failed with the intervention of Special Agent Tanya, and she quickly left the region. Another fleet succeeded however, causing the Statue of Liberty to collapse, seriously damaging the morale of the Americans. Then two squads, including the Russian hero Boris, destroyed outposts near two bridges. Although it took a lot of trouble, it helped the other Soviet forces into the city.

After the two bridgeheads were taken by the Soviets, More troops assembled in the forward base and launched a final attack on the American base that is on the other side. The US military did not repel the Soviet attack and surrendered, but there was also a bizarre thing on the Soviets: Boris suddenly died, seemed to be poisoned.

In short, the successful occupation of the New York City has given the Soviets a foothold in the battle for the US East Coast.

**1982, March 15:** After the success of the first battle, the high command planned the next attack mission that was located in US West Coast, which is conquering San Francisco by the Soviet Pacific Fleet.

The Soviet military first destroyed the Golden Gate Bridge, so that the Americans could not send more reinforcements here, and then another fleet that was asked to destroy the Grand Cannons on the coast arrived. Although Peacekeeper Silos had already been destroyed, these cannons must not be underestimated. In the end, the fleet destroyed all the cannons by Dreadnoughts and slammed the San Francisco fleet.

After the American's naval forces and cannons were wiped out, the land forces were also sent to the coast - the MCV did not appear in this operation. Despite this, the Soviets managed to capture an American base in San Francisco and built more transports to create better conditions for the land forces to attack the other US base. In addition, they had received substantial funding by locating and destroying some mansions in the city.

The US troops in the northwest and southeast were defeated, and the Soviets had one last thing to do: clean up Alcatraz Island. They chose to cut off the power of the island's defenses, and then bombarded these defenses and Aeroblazes. When Alcatraz Island was cleared, Yuri sent some PsiCorps Troopers to the island.

The Soviet attack on the West Coast of the United States proved to be successful, and the island of Alcatraz became the base for Yuri to conduct some kind of experiment.

**1982, March 16:** At the same time, Soviet Russia invaded Ukraine and marched into Europe. While the Soviets were engaged in fierce fighting in the United States, the Russian high command hoped to recover the territory lost in the last war. They launched an attack on Ukraine. The Ukrainian and Baltic countries had joined the Allies after the last war. However, the commander responsible for this attack had little experience and Yuri had to choose to escort him in this operation.

Prior to the arrival of another commander's tank force, PsiCorps' PsiCorps Troopers and some Soviet infantry were already on the hillside, and their mission was to deal with the six Artillery Bunkers on the hillsides. They tore the first Allied line of defense on the hillside and controlled an engineer there to capture the nearest Artillery Bunker. At the same time, the first wave of tanks of another commander was easily eliminated by the Allies, the PsiCorps had very little time.

Although the work of PsiCorps had been completed in half, the Russian's advancement had failed again. If the third attempt fails, they will give up the attack. Fortunately, as PsiCorps had the ability to train more troops, the pressure on attacking the other side of the hillside had been reduced. They finally dealt with all the Artillery Bunkers and Allied forces on the hillside before the third Russian forces arrived, and then waited for the last tank to eliminate the Allies in the valley.

The mission was finally successful, and Yuri gained more trust by the high command.

**1982, April 1:** The Allies, once invaded by Soviet Russia, were once in chaos, did not even know how their Peacekeeper network disabled. The Soviet Union not only sent another force to invade Europe at this time, but their other member Latin Confederation, was also assembling in Mexico and intended to invade the southern United States. Since the armor forces there had been dispatched to other battlefields, the Americans urgently need air reserve forces. The Soviet invasion was extremely fast that they went deep into the American mountainous region and took the Air Force Base in Colorado Springs, which stored the blueprint of the new generation fighter jet Stormchild. In order to strengthen their air power, the Special Agent Tanya took a squad to retrieve the blueprint of the fighter.

When Tanya's squad were fighting in the mountains, a force in the valley was doing everything they could to resist the Soviet attack. However, as Tesla Coils around the Air Force Base increased the risk of retaking, Tanya's team had to send a Spy to infiltrate Tesla Reactor to temporarily shut down those Tesla Coils. The Soviets immediately noticed this situation and sold all the Tesla Reactors on the mountain. Fortunately, a Rocketeer team arrived here and easily eliminated the Soviets forces without anti-air weapons in Air Force Base Soviets.

Shortly after retaking the Air Force Base, the Allies launched a counterattack at the nearby Soviet operational base as they found that the Stormchildren prototypes was moved to the Soviet base. Tanya and some infantry took on a Stallion Transport to the rear of the base and eliminated a large number of Soviets beyond their expects. They also destroyed the reactors there, while the armored forces also advanced and disintegrated the defense in the front of Soviet base. Soon, the Allies destroyed all Soviets there, bringing the Stormchildren back to the Air Force Base and preparing to put it into the battle in the southern United States.

**1982, April 8:** The Latin Confederation began to send troops to the southern United States.

With the reorganization of the Air Force, the Allies had the ability to cope with the southern Latin Confederation aggression. They decided to focus on a zone where the Confederation was to attack, where the National Guards were mostly dispatched to other battlefields along with the armored forces.

When the infantry regiment tried to block the first wave of Soviet attacks, Stormchildren equipped with the precision anti-infantry laser system flew to the Air Force Command Headquarters. And began to test the actual combat effect in this battle. Together with Rocketeers, these fighters flew to all corners of the battlefield to eliminate Latin forces that attempted to raid from different routes, including those that attempted to pass through the trails opened by the smugglers. After a while, two small armored units also rushed to destroy the invading Latin forces.

In the next battle, Latin Confederation constantly tried to change the attack method, such as sending Bomb Buggies to destroy the outpost. Eventually several attacks by Latin Confederation were defeated by Stormchildren, Rocketeers and various land units, even if their last attack including the Kirov Airships.

**1982, April 17:** At the same time, the US military defended the Confederation's invasion of Los Angeles, despite many US citizens defecting to the Confederation.

After the Allies essentially repelled the attack from the south, they began to focus on reorganizing their fleet. They chose to take back the base that still had enough naval power in Mayport, Florida, but there was occupied by the Soviets and blocked by some Typhoon Attack Subs. In order to rebuild the fleet on the East Coast and retake Mayport, Special Agent Tanya started her operation to retake the Port Authority Building there.

When Tanya came here, she quickly eliminated enemy soldiers who tried to bully Rocketeers and emptied nearby anti-air defenses, and she also let a driver from a ammo depot to transport Rocketeers' ammunition to the assembly point to regain their combat capability. Then the squad destroyed the enemy forces including Buratinos along the way to their destination and took back the Port Authority Building.

After capturing the building, the Allies located the submarines in the sea and cleared all anti-air defenses in the nearby area, and then some Navy SEALs came to assist in the mission. As they joined, Tanya and these Navy SEALs quickly moved to the calibrated position and destroyed all the submarines and the Allies then established their base. After a long battle, the Soviets were eventually driven out of Mayport, and the Allies also successfully gained control of the fleet here.

**1982, April 23:** The Latin Confederation also began responding to Russian offensives. With the support of white phosphorus weapons, they set off from Mexico and invaded the southern border of the United States. Although one attack suffered a failure, another force including Morales was successfully invaded San Antonio, after knowing the President Dugan was at there.

They used Bomb Buggy to destroy a parking lot and set up a forward base, while constructing defenses while building the Field Bureau to contact Morales on the other side of the battlefield. When Morales got in touch with the main force, he crossed the hills and wiped out the Americans that stopped him along the way, and then stood by on the hillside behind a civilian airfield. The main force also launched an attack on the Air Force Command Headquarters in the city after Morales was ready. Bomb Buggy destroyed the wall and the other troops rushed into the corner of the base and destroyed the military ACHQ so the President Dugan could no longer escape from here.

They then launched the attack of Alamo, and all the US troops stationed there were also eliminated. When Alamo became ruined, President Dugan had to rush to the civilian airfield to prepare for evacuation. At this moment he entered the vision of Morales, then, Morales killed him when he was preparing to board the Stallion Transport.

As the president was assassinated, more Latin troops entered the city, and they neutralized all the US troops still resisting. However, the Americans' reaction after this action did not seem to be expected by the Soviets.

**1982, April 27:** After that, Americans had to make counterattack and Tanya destroyed the Confederation's white phosphorus factory in Mexico.

**1982, May 4:** The United States was hit hard during the Soviet invasion, and the Euro Alliance was also hampered. But the emerging Pacific Front among the Allies was in a safe state. They had set their sights on the Primorsky Krai of Russia, where was a lack of defense after the Soviet Union launched a war, and the White Army there were still active. They decided to lead their fleet to Vladivostok, assisted by an American Marine division.

They landed in the weak-fortified area with the fleet and quickly destroyed the outpost there. Soon afterwards, some Russian defectors surrendered to Pacific Front and joined them.

However, Pacific Front did not succeed in surrendering the remaining Russians of Vladivostok. Instead, they reorganized the navy and violently counterattacked the Pacific Front forces. These Soviets used Demolition Trucks to forcibly dismantle the base defense of Pacific Front, and the Allied fleet was also repulsed by the Soviet re-established navy. Not long after, these Pacific Fronts lost the control of the region and fled back to the sea. Their attack on Primorsky Krai had failed.

**1982, May 16:** Yuri stole a Stalin's Fist from Russia and went to Africa to give it to Rashidi, the leader of their partner, the terrorist organization known as Scorpion Cell. In order to gain their high trust, PsiCorps went to the suburbs of Cairo to launch an anti American cooperation operation.

Rashidi was amazed at the mobile construction technology contained in Stalin's Fist. The lack of funds hindered his research, however. To help fundraising, PsiCorps sent their troops to the nearby oil fields and held the possession of Oil Derricks for several minutes while under a few counterattacks by the Americans, during which Scorpion Cell also provided several support units. After getting $10,000, PsiCorps began a full-scale action with Scorpion Cell.

Through the cooperation of the two organizations, they destroyed the American Embassy on the outskirts of the city and devastated the arrogance of the American forces in Egypt. Rashidi, who had highly trusted PsiCorps, also begun to provide more help, such as designing various weapons.

**1982, May 28:** Despite the initial victory of the attack on America, the Soviet Union suffered some losses: the Florida Naval Yards was recaptured by the Americans; the Latin Confederation forces suffered huge losses from the Caribbean fleet when they attacked on the southeast coast. The Caribbean fleet was founded by the United States a decade ago, and they were trying to send the fleet back to the country and unite with the Atlantic fleet. Therefore, PsiCorps was once again summoned by the Russians to perform a mission: destroying the fleet in the Bahamas - when they have enough time.

Three PsiCorps Troopers landed on an island at the right time, and the Americans was just preparing to build an expansion base there. Engineer quickly captured the construction yard, and the PsiCorps Troopers immediately took control of the guards here. The expansion base was easily taken by PsiCorps.

Subsequently, PsiCorps consolidated the defense of the base and intended to expand to the main island not far away. Fortunately, they found and captured a Secret Lab and were surprised to find that Americans were studying the Pacific Front weapon Zephyr Artillery. PsiCorps took full advantage of the weapon they found and used it to destroy all Aircraft Carriers parked in the Naval Yards not far away.

Several Russian troops also rushed here to support the PsiCorps after the Caribbean Fleet was sunk. They eliminated the Americans stationed in the Bahamas and cleared the road for Latin Confederation to attack the southeast coast.

**1982, June 5:** The Soviet Union began to use the mind control tactics to fight with the Allies. Through weeks of fierce fighting, the Allies succeeded in expelling some Soviets from the eastern region and rebuilding naval forces, but they also received news that the Bahamas fleet was mysteriously destroyed. Despite this, they decided to start the task of retaking New York City, where were rumors that some American troops there were fighting for the Soviets, and an early reconnaissance team also lost contact.

When an Allied combat squad arrived in the city, they found the civilians were launching riots. They suppressed the civilians and regained some of the nearby production facilities and tried to move forward to the position of the forces that lost contact. However, when the squad rushed there, they found that these forces had become a threat, so the squad immediately wiped them out.

Then the Allies found that the Soviets built a strange device on the site of the World Trade Center and thought that this was why the Americans in the city joined them. After another battle, the Allies rushed to find a nearby hidden Engineer and let him capture the device before it controlled them.

As the device fell into the hands of the Allies, the civilians and the Allies fighting for the Soviets returned to normal. In order to study the role of this device, the Allies decided to get more power from several Tech Power Plants to reactive it. However, the Allies did not know how to keep the device working and it was immediately blew out by overload after briefly controlling the Soviets. Even if the Allies did not successfully study the device, they expelled the Soviets from New York City.

**1982, June 8:** While the Soviet Union was still puzzled about the intention of the invasion of Vladivostok by the Pacific Front, they did learn about the details of mind control technology from Yuri that a Psychic Beacon can control the mind of a certain size of the enemy, and the battle in New York was only the beginning of the war, providing long enough delays for building the beacon. As the Soviet Union learned of the resistance of the Allies in New York City, they decided to build more of these devices. Yuri decided to build a Psychic Amplifier in Chicago. Meanwhile, a Beacon would be placed in the central city St. Louis. A major Allied force was established there, becoming the target of the Soviets.

The Soviets stationed in the city quickly cleared the area around Busch Stadium and built their Psychic Beacon in the center of the stadium, but it took a long time to be activated. Since the troops located in the city did not have access to MCVs, they had to consider capturing one of the nearby enemy bases to strengthen their power. In the long defensive phase, the Soviets suffered severe damage, mainly from Siege Cadres. The Russian forces in the city were soon assisted by Kirov Airships that were sent to support their defense. Finally, the Psychic Beacon was activated, proving that the mission was successful, controlling a large number of Americans in the central US.

**1982, June 9:** After returning from the Battle of New York, the Allies quickly realized the horror of Soviet psychic technology and the fact that they were building Psychic Beacons throughout the country in addition to the more powerful Psychic Amplifier in Chicago. They quickly sent troops across Lake Michigan to destroy the psychic devices there.

The Allies quickly commanded the navy to destroy the shore defense and the Psychic Beacon on the shore, liberating the local Allied garrison and reducing their losses to a minimum. They then gained the position of the Psychic Amplifier on the Calumet River, which was protected by the Iron Curtain Device. To this end, the Allies had to break through the Latin Confederation base and destroy their Iron Curtain Device, then turn their attention to the amplifier. Using a large number of fighters and some land forces, they broke inside the Russian base and destroyed the Psychic Amplifier.

However, just as the Allies were cheering for the victory, the city sounded an alarm, a MIDAS fell onto the position of the Amplifier, destroying everything in the city and turning Chicago into a ruin - this was the decision made by the Soviet High Command in response to the loss of Amplifier.

**1982, July 3:** Although the Soviet Union won the American campaign, they were worried about the overall situation, such as the strategic intention of Pacific Front and the fighting ability of Latin Confederation in Europe. Same as Yuri, they also believed that their Psychic Beacon's control of the United States is not reliable, and they also worried about China's inattention to their inquiry. When the European Alliance assembled their forces on the German-Polish border, the Soviet Union launched a raid on Paris – completed by a cybernetically enhanced duo of man and dog.

Volkov and Chitzkoi came to the vicinity of the Eiffel Tower, eliminating the defenders, and then the former electrified the Eiffel Tower to turn it into a devastating Tesla Coil, which easily eliminated the Allied reinforcements and destroyed a nearby outpost. But at this time, Eiffel Tower was destroyed by some kind of laser strike, forcing Volkov and Chitzkoi to complete their in the normal way.

The cybernetic pair continued to smash in the city, detonating the barrels in many bases. Although it was tricky to deal with Siege Cadres, Archons within Navy SEAL, it did not stop their violent attacks on the city's Allies. After a short time, all the Allies were wiped out by the duo while the Latin Confederation also landed in Spain. In order to compete for the ports, the Soviet Union and the European Alliance launched several assaults.

**1982, July 20:** After the end of the American campaign, Yuri's situation had changed: Scorpion Cell was still escaping with their MCV prototype from United States' chasing, but PsiCorps was being doubted by Russia for the theft of the Stalin's Fist. Yuri, however, seized the suspicion that the Russian High Command had on the spy from Pacific Front, and launched a new infiltration operation to neutralize the doubts of him and stealing the old Lasher Tank blueprint in the process.

PsiCorps performed this action with great care and flexibility, such as using the tactics of tempting Terror Drones to approach the barrels and detonate them. PsiCorps Troopers controlled various Allied and Soviet soldiers along the way, killing nearby dog and Sniper patrols while they made their way towards to the European Alliance outpost. To make the infiltration smoother, PsiCorps Troopers cleaned the road to the War Factories first.

Avoiding Sentry Guns and killing most of the infantry with their Psychic Blasts, then returned to the outpost to drill the Spies and sent them to the three War Factories. When the spy now in place, the PsiCorps Troopers quickly withdrew from the area via a Borillo on the shore.

**1982, July 26:** Although Yuri successfully carried out the operation, there was urgent news from Africa: Scorpion Cell's Construction Yard Prototype was seized by the American forces in Morocco. Crucially, the prototype had a large number of clues of the cooperation between Scorpion Cell and PsiCorps.

Soviet expedition forces were also fast approaching the same area as the Allies were. Since Yuri was still working with Russians that time, PsiCorps and Scorpion Cell had to destroy the prototype on their own before Yuri's betrayal was found out.

The Scorpion Cell forces quickly circumvented the rear of the American base and destroyed the east gate. They then made the Engineer, who was waiting in his Stinger, quickly approach the prototype and captured it. He then activated the dismantling process, destroying the prototype there. With their objective complete, they withdrew from the area.

**1982, August 3:** The Allies, who suffered the nuclear strike, realized how vulnerable they were at this time: their central leadership had collapsed, the president was assassinated, and the Pentagon was finally in the hands of the Soviet Union. Only the state governments and militia groups were still rebelling against Soviet rule in the United States, and MIDAS was making their coalitions timid. However, the Allies had begun to transfer their Atlantic fleet to Europe, and Tanya was also insisting on rebelling against the Soviet Union. After the Pacific Front provided the United States with information on the uranium production facilities on Sakhalin Island, the Allies quickly launched a surprise attack on the area.

A task force quickly captured an old Soviet Airbase and located a mining facility containing several MIDAS warhead coordinates. To get this information, Tanya sneaked into the vicinity of the Soviet base with several Spies and liberated a Stallion Transport, flying past Soviet defenses and patrols in the area. When Spies received the information needed by the Allies, Tanya destroyed the mining facility.

They then went to various places to destroy Storage Hangars, cutting off the supply of uranium materials and escaped the blocking of Wolfhounds and Desolators. When all the facilities related to MIDAS production were destroyed, the task force quickly withdrew.

**1982, August 18:** The action from Sakhalin Island revealed the location of the remaining Topol-Ms: at the coastal zone of Gelendzhik. In support of this action, with the help of the short-term radar jamming equipment provided by Pacific Front's Kanegawa Industries and the main forces from Euro Alliance, the Allies began a fast, decisive and deadly landing operation before the Soviets could respond.

When several Navy SEALS destroyed the submarines on the coast, an infantry task force rushed to the coast and trudged to the Field Bureau and merged with an Engineer, who was secretly a double agent lurking there, capturing the Field Bureau and giving the positions of the Topol-Ms.

The Engineer also disabled Soviet anti-air defenses to allow the Euro Alliance's main force to be deployed there, but a missile test launch towards a nearby city was detected. As the Soviets realized the actions of the Allies and shortened the time to launch the next MIDAS, the Allies rushed their assault on the platforms with the help of more European military reinforcements. Eventually, the six Topol-Ms were quickly destroyed, but according to subsequent reports, two of them did not have warheads loaded.

**1982, August 27:** Due to the rapid end of the battle of Kagoshima, the general who was to be the second commander in the battle was dispatched to another KI Complex in Miyazaki, where KI produced their Future Tanks X-0. These Chinese troops then launched a second attack here.

They quickly destroyed an outpost in the area, establishing their own base and headed to the Pacific Front base in all directions. They managed to hack a Robot Ops Control Center and destroy all the remaining buildings associated with Future Tanks, temporarily gaining control of Future Tanks in the battlefield. However, the Chinese army also suffered an attack on EMP weapons copied by Pacific Front. The subsequent waves of reinforcements that were equipped with the seized Pacific Front armaments together with the Chinese army destroyed most of the Miyazaki KI facilities, including the control station that used said weapon, and conquered the local Pacific Front Army who did not surrender. However, they triggered the Robot Ops Control Center's self-destruct sequence before the were defeated, leaving China lost the opportunity to use Future Tank.

**1982, August 28:** Yuri was worried that the Soviet weak rule in the United States would be attacked by the rebels like the legions of American militia after a mighty general left that time, but he secretly transferred two MIDAS warheads in Gelendzhik after the Uranium production plant was destroyed. On the other hand, China entered the war, crossed Russia to conquer Eastern Europe with their coalitions and also invaded Japan alone. Yuri got a chance to join a battle on a Kanegawa Industries Complex after offering China a Psychic Beacon to suppress the ROC Rebels. PsiCorps decided to take full advantage of this opportunity to secretly seize some of KI's technology.

The PsiCorps squad arrived at a valley, captured the Chinese base and mind-controlled the commander responsible for the operation as his army left the base. However, they received that China will send the second wave of their army so they decided to do its best to complete the operation quickly without being spotted.

They cleared the surrounding area and assembled the infantry battalion trained from the Chinese base and began to attack the Pacific Front buildings and defenses in various directions. With the help of the Kirov Airships, PsiCorps disintegrated the last enemy defense and captured the Tech Center to get the technology they needed. In order not to cause China's slightest doubts, they also assisted China in annihilating the remaining Pacific Front troops. After the Japanese surrendered, they then quietly left.

**1982, August 31:** As the Soviets in the United States continue repelling the rebel forces led by the state governors, the Sino-Russian coalition forces in the European battlefield were also about to arrive in the Bohemian region. However, the Russians had received a negative answer from the question of asking China about its own attack on Japan, although the two were still cooperating in Europe. On the other hand, a Soviet army in North America headed towards the Nunavut region of Canada to investigate a communications base that is said to be used by EA-PF to monitor US operations.

As Saboteurs arrived near the Euro Alliance base via a brainwashed Stallion Transport, they entered the base with the help of some Attack Dogs and cautiously bypassed the Allied dogs and infiltrated their Radio Tower. Then, an MCV was secretly sent here. During this period, the Allies used a Mercury Strike again to attack the Soviet fleet near the battlefield, but its impact became diminished, which exceeded the expectations of both sides. Due to the number of Allied forces stationed here were too large to be all eliminated, the Soviets had to use rapid attack strategy, which caused the two Radio Towers to be dismantled after the large amounts of Allied defenses were destroyed by the Soviet Scud Launchers and Dreadnoughts. This action, "revenged" for Americans who were dissatisfied with the actions of their allies, led them to join the Soviet Union.

**1982, September 4:** The battle of Devon Island revealed the truth of the Nunavut joint base: it is indeed used by the EA-PF to steal American technology, and the conclusion was that the alliance is not so unified as the Soviets thought. The source of the two Mercury Strikes encountered by the Soviets was also detected, and its up link was located in a large Pacific Front base in Hawaii. Latin Confederation quickly sent their fleet to destroy the up link to prevent Pacific Front from upgrading it.

The Latin Confederation navy cleared the Niihau island and established a base there, continuing to defend the Allied attacks from all directions until their Tactical Nuke Silo was built. Although the Soviets launched an attack at this time, they did not ignore the long-range bombardment from enemy Zephyrs. The fleet circumvented the main island and reached the location of Mercury Up link through a narrow strait. Under the fortified defense of their own base, the fleet destroyed the up link quickly before defeated by the continuous Allies reinforcements.

and the Allies also destroyed the Bomb Buggy troops of the Confederation, The Euro Alliance provided the Allied Forces with the Paradox Project to counter the Soviet Union.

**1982, September 19:** With the Allied victory in the attack on Topol-Ms, the Soviets changed their tactics in Europe: they started the blitzkrieg like the last war, and they have now entered the Bohemian region. Since the Mercury Satellite has been disabled, the European Alliance have to maintain a communication arrays at the Jizera Mountain Pass to maintain contact with Pacific Front. Siegfried also went there in person to recapture the communications equipment there and destroy the Soviet-built Nuke Silo.

The Allies mobilized the limited local forces to try to take back some Radar Domes, while allowing some Spies to enter the Russian base and reset countdown of Tactical Nuke Silo. However, the Soviets sent some Scud Launchers, forcing the Allies to slow down the attack and let some armored units and Rocketeers go to destroy the Scud Launchers first.

Next, another problem came, the Chinese Qilin Tank battalion appeared - although they did not send the main force. To this end, the Allies had to turn their attention again and immediately destroyed the Chinese tanks. Since then, the Allies have managed to take back their outposts nearby and began producing Harriers from the Air Force Command Headquarters to strike the Soviet armored units with precision. Soon, under the joint action of the armored forces and the air force, the Allied forces rushed into the Soviet base, destroying Nuke Silo and everything there, forcing the Soviets to temporarily withdraw.

**1982, September 24:** The Allies finally got contact with Pacific Front through the communications array, although the Bohemian region was later still captured by the Soviets. The Allies are now ready to launch the Chronosphere project that SteinsTech has inherited from Einstein, and they have rebuilt an unstable Chronosphere, but they need help from Pacific Front's Kanegawa Industries, who is studying the Paradox Project. They decided to use a Tsurugi prototype to rescue KI Scientists from the Chinese hand in Myosinji, Kyoto.

An Allied Technician sneaked into Myosinji, enabled the Tsurugi hiding in the area, and through his efforts, a KI Scientist was found. Then, Tsurugi went to a Chinese-controlled Allied outpost to rescue a Guardian GI who was still on the Allied side and killed the infantry who pursued him. As the team had anti-armor powers, they managed to destroy some of the patrolling Qilin Tanks, although they still had to avoid a Nuwa Cannon entering the area.

Soon all scientists were saved, and Siegfried deployed a Chronosphere portal in the area, but it was only a few minutes effective. The team quickly entered the designated Battle Tortoise through the fastest and safest route and was successfully chronoshifted out of the area.

**1982, September 25:** The performance test of Chronosphere was very successful, but it had an accident - due to some damage, the shift was off by several miles. To make matters worse, the Sino-Russian coalition forces from Bohemia have already entered the Black Forest, where Siegfried's SteinsTech Laboratory is located, where was also the scheduled delivery point for the Battle Tortoise. The Allies had to rush again to protect the top scientists in the free world safely at their destination.

The Battle Tortoise and its escort team, as well as the Zephyr sent by Pacific Front, passed through some outposts destroyed by the Soviets and managed to travel to the lab from a safe route. However, they suffered two ambushes on the way: once in one village and once in the "Cesare" outpost. Fortunately, they repelled the Soviets who came to attack, Battle Tortoise also safely arrived at the laboratory, and the Allied MCV was also deployed in the main base.

As the most important task was completed, the Allies were able to focus on destroying the nearby Soviets. The Allied forces launched a raid on the Soviet bases through some of advanced units owned by the base, while also ensuring that the opposing forces did not smash their own defenses. With the help of Prism Tanks, they dismantled the two bases of Russia and China at a rapid rate. However, when the Allies were celebrating the annihilation of these Soviet garrisons in the Black Forest, an unexpected thing happened the Soviet Union launched another MIDAS ICBM unto the Allied Forces, which destroyed the German Allies. Fortunately, the scientists were successfully chronoshifted. The Allies had to give up Germany and retreat to the United Kingdom.

**1982, September 25:** SteinsTech also continued testing the Chronosphere while the Allied forces in the Black Forest performed their mission, and this test was used to raid a Soviet remaining MIDAS deploying site. A force consisting of Euro Alliance and Pacific Front came to carry out the raid through chronoshifting.

They first sent an Aircraft Carrier in a village - this was bizarre, and they intend to use this Aircraft Carrier as a static aircraft hive. At the same time, they also began to deploy basic units including various infantry and armor units to the location of MIDAS. Subsequently, Zephyrs and another aircraft carrier were dispatched. However, the Soviet defense tactics here were exceptionally superb, and they also sent Repair Drones to protect Topol-Ms. The Allies attack did not help even if they sent their fighters, but they received more accurate coordinates of the outpost and began to send their troops directly to the outpost, including some advanced units. However, this still failed to prevent the unusually active Soviet defense. The failure of several trials led the Allies to decide to send their ace units, such as Charon Tanks, Battle Tortoises, and Thor Gunships. Although these forces destroyed most of the Soviet defenses, Topol-Ms was still intact, and the Allies also found that China's Sentinels also appeared here.

The Allies could only get more and more elite units into the battlefield, but these Soviets seemed to be so sensitive to the advanced units they sent that the Soviets almost destroyed them just as they were dispatched. Finally, the remaining Allies found that the Soviets launched a MIDAS to the west... and its destination was actually the Black Forest. Subsequent explosions destroyed everything except the key personnel of SteinsTech and KI, and the Allies had to bring vital data to the UK.

**1982, October:** The Soviet Union wanted to use the upgraded version of the Apocalypse Tank to attack the Allies, but they were eliminated by the Allies and had failed.

**1982, October 17:** The great war of the Soviet Union was reaching its end, and Yuri was prepared for setting a fire within the Comintern, due to the consideration of transferring the Soviets' sight. China was told that the Psychic Beacon was flawed, so the ROC Rebels they controlled had been imprisoned near the beacon. In order to cut off the beacon power supply, liberating the rebels and make a chaos, PsiCorps reached its location in Heizhaozhen.

With the help of Scorpion Cell's Hijackers, PsiCorps got some Chinese empty vehicles to clear the way to the bridge, repaired the bridge and repelled the Chinese troops who came to stop them from calling reinforcements. The reinforcements of the ROC rebels then rushed from the other side of the bridge and the highlands to go with PsiCorps together to complete the power outage mission. Dispatched infantry from a Mine Shaft, destroying a barricade, they quickly advanced to the location where the Chinese outpost is and destroyed the power reactors, freeing the ROC rebels.

Then, PsiCorps and ROC rebels fully seized the opportunity that China had to take their time to repair the power problem, making a blitzkrieg towards the defenders near Psychic Beacon and took back the beacon, turning all the local PRC troops under the control of the ROC rebels.

**1982, October 22:** The Soviets performed an operation in Xizang, China - to deal with the accident from a Psychic Beacon that was originally owned by China in Heizhaozhen, but now in the hands of ROC Rebels for unknown reasons. Russia decided to use a remote-controlled Kirov Airship full of bombs to destroy the beacon, but large number of air defenses protected it. Therefore, Russia sent Volkov and Chitzkoi to complete the mission.

In this area, the two cleaned up the mind-controlled Chinese anti-air units for the Kirov Airships and went to destroy a large number of Tesla Reactors to turn off the power of Flak Cannons. Then, Kirov Airship safely approached the Psychic Beacon and fell there, destroying the beacon.

Despite an accident occurred on Chitzkoi, Volkov quickly found a Cargo Plane to leave the area after completing the mission. But after this action, China denied the existence of Psychic Beacon and angrily expressed dissatisfaction with the Russia intervention.

**1982, October 26:** The PsiCorps' action at Heizhaozhen was a success, but they received horrible news - Rashidi was arrested by the Soviet expeditionary force in Africa and detained at Guantanamo prison under the Latin Confederation control. Since it was not long before the Confederation controlled there, it was already very fortunate for PsiCorps. In order to prevent the Soviets from investigating more details of the cooperation between Rashidi and Yuri, they sneaked into Guantanamo Bay while the High Command is in the battle on English Channel.

PsiCorps sent their first Initiate squad, escaping the watch tower's sight and liberated many of the prisoners, including American soldiers, Soviet war criminals and some Scorpion Cell fighters. By detonating the barrels and opening up safer roads, they found the disarmed Rashidi deep in the prison.

Rashidi's rescue shocked Latin Confederation so that they sent Vultures, but the PsiCorps tank battalion also appeared - consisting of Lasher Tank and Gatling Tank, which shot down the Vultures. As the various units kept the airstrip secure, Rashidi boarded the cargo plane and escaped from Guantanamo Bay.

**1982, October 31:** After Germany was hit by MIDAS, France fell under the joint attack of the three Soviet parties, and the United States finally knew the actions Europeans and Pacific Front did during this time: stealing Mercury Network Uplink and after losing it, the hunting of the remaining MIDAS was organized. The Allies also understood that the failure of the Chronosphere was caused by someone from the Soviets who placed the EMP charge in it.

All of the Allied elites, including SteinsTech and Kanegawa Industries researchers, have now retreated to the UK and defend against MIDAS strikes from the Soviet Union with the Gladius Defense System based on American laser technology. However, due to technical limitations, all three Gladius System must keep intact to guarantee the defense over the English Channel. The strongest combat forces of the Allies and the Russians, Chinese, and Confederation forces gathered at the English Channel were both prepared for the grand battle.

The Allies at English Channel quickly formed a line of defense on the land and in the sea, including the ultimate gunships, a kind of tanks equipped with neutron guns, and modernized Battleships. At the same time, they also enabled the coastal Grand Cannons to strengthen coastal defense, and they also eliminated a threat from Crazy Ivans sent by Soviet troops in advance quickly.

Soon afterwards, the Soviets sent Kirov Airships and Dreadnoughts to focus on the Gladius System, and the Allies also tried to counter these siege units, then finally guaranteed the integrity of the three Gladius with a small loss. However, the Soviet offensive was far from over: they built a Tactical Nuke Silo in the base, trying to destroy one of the Gladius without any effort - these structures could not intercept the nuclear missile fired from the silo. The Allies immediately noticed the presence of the silo and immediately sent a rapid-response attack force to try to land on the other side of the channel, where the French city Calais is. After a fierce battle, the silo was eventually destroyed by the Allies, despite many losses, Gladius became relatively safe thereafter.

The offensive then moved to the Allied side, where they dispatched most of the defenders previously used to defend the base to the front line in preparation for the elimination of any Soviet unit in Calais, France. After the strong counterattack of the Allies, the Soviet army suffered heavy losses and had to retreat from Calais finally. This battle has greatly damped the Soviet morale, so that they have never assembled such a large-scale force to attack the English Channel anymore. Later, other tactics used by the Soviets to attack the English Channel did not succeed as well; The winners were the Allies, who finally had the opportunity to develop the Paradox Project at the London Fortress and tried to use it as a key to retake the European continent.

**1982, November 1:** The Soviet invasion of the English Channel failed under the deficiencies of the Euro Alliance and the American affiliates, leaving most of the Comintern's navy sank. As they intended to attack the English Channel again (although the following attacks were obviously weaker), they were also trying to find the true intention of China under the Xizang Psychic Beacon incident. They positioned a Kanegawa Industries Complex in Japan that still appeared to be uncaptured, and intended to find how much technology China had extracted here and whether it will be shared with the Comintern.

Through the infiltration of the Pacific Front Tech Center and the cleanup of the anti-shore defense, the Russians was able to land without much effort. However, just as they were moving towards the KI Complex, they received an unknown warning: China had possessed all the technology here and was preparing to eliminate the evidence by destroying the Seismic Stabilizer here, which stabilizes local geological activities, when the Russians came to investigate. In view of the fact that the Chinese that came to kill the Russians had not arrived here, the Russians immediately captured the base built in the complex under the cover of Morales, and an Engineer also captured the assembly, disabled Seismic Stabilizer's self-destruct sequence control system.

The Chinese army arrived very quickly. Just as the Russians was busy using the captured equipment to repel them, Pacific Front fighter Norio also rushed in - he could not bear to see the lives of local civilians to be threatened, joined the ranks of purging the Chinese aggressors and told the Russians to capture the Future Tanks in the complex to strengthen defense. After a period of time, the Chinese offensive stopped and the Russians immediately wiped them out.

**1982, November 11:** At this point, Yuri had been suspected of treason and left the Kremlin. As the Russians revealed the truth in Okawa Falls, the Sino-Russian civil war broke out immediately, and the Chinese placed the last MIDAS as one of their targets. Immediately after the war begins, Premier Romanov ordered to transfer of the last one in Kemerovo and launch it towards China, but China's penetration of it has disrupted the plan. At this critical moment, Yuri came forward again, even though he was being squeezed by Kremlin at the moment – the Xizang Psychic Beacon incident was actually planned by him. Since Russia currently has only one MIDAS, Yuri believed that saving it will regain the opportunity to let him return to Kremlin. Therefore, he made PsiCorps elite to ensure the safety of Topol-M.

As another Topol-M used to bluff Chinese crashed while crossing the bridge, PsiCorps placed all of their energy on the Topol-M carrying MIDAS and escorted it to let it enter a tunnel. Killing the dogs with psychic blast and controlling Crazy Ivan to attract Terror Drone's attention, PsiCorps safely escorted Topol-M for a distance, even though the Chinese army blew up a bridge to make the escort route longer. As they passed through several villages, PsiCorps used the Chinese units they controlled to eliminate the chasers with the help of Russians. As Repair Drone was given to PsiCorps, their troops arrived at another bridge and defended the enemy's pursuits before the opposite engineer rushed to fix it. On the last route, PsiCorps successfully predicted and prevented the third blast of China's bridge plan for the through tunnel, safely sending the Topol-M into the tunnel.

However, the accident still happened. China seemed to have already known Russia's escort plan and set a trap in the tunnel. Yuri had no choice but to leave Russia completely and told his second-in-hand to take all the members of PsiCorps to escape.

**1982, November 18:** The civil war between the two giants finally took place, and the Russians had long seen the fact that China did not support their actions in Vladivostok. After the event of Okawa Falls, Norio told the Soviet Union that there was a treaty between China and Japan, which was why China could easily occupy Japan without any difficulty, due to China had helped Japan to get rid of the protectorate status from United States. China had invaded the Primorsky Krai at the Far East of Russia, captured Volkov and Chitzkoi, and intended to let Yunru study them and take them away. With the powerful intelligence that could quickly locate MIDAS, the Chinese army, under the command of General Xiu Rong Wu, performed the most intense battle among the Sino-Russian civil war against the famous Russian General.

First, the Chinese scornfully launched a large-scale infantry charge against the Russian base, while they also destroyed the Palace with Foxtrots, followed by the advancement of the armored battalion, as well as groups of paratroopers and Kirov Airships. Under the leadership of the General, the Russian army resisted the pressure of the Chinese Steel Wall, and found that Xiu Rong Wu had an additional Pacific Front base here.

The Russians planned to build the Tactical Nuke Silo to cope with the unfavorable situation, but they did not expect China to build the same silo at the Pacific Front base - forcing the Russians to act quickly. With the help of Apocalypse Tanks, the Russian siege forces immediately went south, escaped the attack of Xiu Rong Wu's Demolition Trucks deployed in the city, destroyed China's Hammer Defenses and their own base, and then pushed forward towards the way east. Next, they liberated Volkov and Chitzkoi, gathered on the banks of the river, prepared to cross the frozen river to attack the Pacific Front base, and Nuke Silo there. However, the troops stationed at the base reported news that their Weapon Protocol had been sabotaged.

By consolidating new force assembly points nearby, the Russian army shared the defense pressure of the main base, while the main force also searched and destroyed the EMP Mines on the ice and crossed the river to attack the Pacific Front base. As Volkov and Chitzkoi joined the battle, and the generals provided the iron curtain protection for the comrades in the main force, the main force crossed the river and easily repelled the Pacific Front troops, completely ousted the invading army of Xiu Rong Wu, whose attitude at the time of retreat was still very arrogant.

The victory of this battle made Russia stabilize the status of the actual leader of the Comintern, but they still have weaknesses - they had no MIDAS anymore, and their rule in many occupied territories is not stable. PsiCorps often made favorable actions for Russia in the following periods, but their original intention is not the case.

**1982, December 8:** Yuri learned that China's invasion of Russia failed, and felt the strength of Chinese confidential network. Therefore, he began to plan to undermine China's alliance with Pacific Front. He chose the Korea as his target – North Korea is supported by China, and South Korea is supported by Pacific Front, but the situation on the Korean peninsula was very tight, unlike China and Japan hinterland. With the help of Rashidi, a trio led by assassin Malver went to the Korean DMZ to take action.

After sneaking into the area, Malver and Virus immediately entered the North Korean control zone, eliminating threats such as Dogs, Terror Drone and Tesla Trooper, and proceeded to a boulevard. Due to the tighter front defense, Virus chose to stand by, and Malver took a while to enter the PsiCorps Trooper's hiding place and immediately killed a Conscript that was aware of the same. Although a group of dogs rushed over after a while, they knocked over a pile of barrels on the road. Next, Malver and PsiCorps Trooper completed the meeting and began the next step: destroying several specific buildings of the Korean DMZ. PsiCorps Trooper managed to kill the nearby Tesla Troopers that powered Tesla Coil and controlled the nearby patrolling Crazy Ivan to destroy several Sentry Guns at the North Korean base, and then controlled the base's Qilin Tanks to destroy Airbase. Then, the two went south to destroy the Field Bureau: Malver destroyed the barrels of the outpost below and disintegrated the defense, then Crazy Ivan immediately blew up the Field Bureau, disabled North Korea's security system.

PsiCorps Trooper chose to control a Borillo to destroy the tight defenses near Virus and complete the meeting with her. Then the four set off to a border in the southeast and then destroyed the barrels there to open the way to South Korea. South Korea's defense was more rigorous (especially Rocketeer, and Sniper on the highlands), making them to send Borillo alone to destroy Runway and kill some of the more threatening infantry and attracting the firepower of South Korean troops. By re-finding and controlling the new Borillo, the trio was able to travel to a more internal area in South Korea, then destroyed the Robot Ops Control Center and closed the security system for the second time. The last task was to destroy North Korea's Iron Curtain Device, which could cause conflicts between the two sides. Fortunately, South Korea deployed a Battle Tortoise near the trio, PsiCorps Trooper immediately took control of it, and while ordering it to go to the other side to destroy the Iron Curtain Device, the trio began to retreat to the initial position.

With the Iron Curtain Device destroyed, the conflict between the two sides began, and the trio quickly killed some of the enemies on the road closest to Driller and rushed to Driller to leave with the Gyrocopters who were chasing them. North Korea and South Korea sent their own mediators to try to negotiate, but the results ended in failure.

**1982, December 17:** After completing the covert sabotage of the Korean demilitarized zone, China's alliance with the Pacific Front broke down, and now they are fighting in South Korea. At the same time, due to the Russians was affected by the Chinese rebellion, most of their troops were dispatched to the east, which means that the number of defenders in Central Asia-Eastern Europe has decreased. Yuri decided to complete a task that would help them rise at this time.

The mixed forces consisting of Russian arsenal and all the equipment they currently PsiCorps have self-developed quickly torn the line of defense around the first Rocket Launch Bay, and then PsiCorps captured the Russian base and the Launch Bay, while Drillers also came after that and they go to dismantle the rocket. Thanks to the insistence of PsiCorps, the extraction of the first launch bay was completed very quickly, but PsiCorps found that a single launch bay was not enough, they needed four, fortunately Leninsk remained three launch bays. At the same time, PsiCorps also acquired a Soviet MCV and several Kirov Airships.

The Russians launched the main base's Iron Curtain Device to protect the three rockets, making PsiCorps had to try to destroy the Iron Curtain first. With the Kirov Airships and Wolfhounds destroying the Russian base in the north, an Engineer was on standby next to the launch bay there. PsiCorps used Scud Launchers and Tesla Cruisers to attack the Russian main base in the northwest, destroying the Apocalypse Tanks and Iron Curtain Device there, and then two Engineers captured their respective launch bays. Although the Russians tried to use a large number of troops to fight back, they were all repelled by PsiCorps.

When PsiCorps captured the last rocket and was protecting it and the Drillers, the Russian main forces arrived, including several Apocalypse, which quickly destroyed the base that PsiCorps first captured and their newly established base, forcing PsiCorps only to focus on the final extraction task. Fortunately, the final extraction was completed before the main force approached.

This rocket extraction mission made PsiCorps had the possibility to fly to the moon to build their own command base, while Yuri also built a new organization in Antarctica, the Epsilon Headquarters, with the rocket's transport capacity, and began to build a giant tower known as the "ultimate weapon". At the moment, the Epsilon Army founded.


	2. Prologue, Part 2

**1983, January 1:** Despite the best efforts of the Allied Nations, who for a while seemed to be turning the tide, the Soviet Union was able to eventually win the war with the usage of their deadly nuclear arsenal, taking control over all of North America and all of continental Europe, with the British Isles still under Allied control.

In addition, Russia was successful in defeating a **Chinese/Pacific Front coalition** that attempted to usurp their position as leader of the Soviet Union, Yuri also successfully prevented a Chinese agent from revealing the truth about Russia's MIDAS, allowing Russia to remain "strong". While Yuri's PsiCorps was successful in advancing their goals.

**1983, September 4:** An event that happens in the time period between the Third Great War and the **Mental Omega War** is worth mentioning, during which the PsiCorps, who had been maintaining an impression that they are still cooperating with Soviet Russia, learns that a Chinese agent had found out about the misinformation made by Yuri to cover up the fact that Russia have no more MIDAS at their disposal. Yuri cannot afford to leave the Chinese agent alive with this knowledge, lest the Russian dominion that is already as fragile as a sand castle crumbles should the truth is revealed to the world, and orders the agent to be eliminated by any means necessary.

An **Epsilon Adept** managed to track the agent and tries to mind control him. Surprisingly, the agent, who had been trained to resist Yuri's psychic manipulations, killed the Adept, forcing the PsiCorps assassination team to use the hard way. Relying mostly on mind control, the team of Epsilon Adepts pursued the agent and destroys any outposts as well as knocking out defenses that could hinder their progress. Ultimately, their hard work pays off as the PsiCorps assassins managed to intercept the agent and kill him before he could reach an underground bunker.

With the Chinese agent's death, Russia's secrets and the Russian dominion are safe for the time being. Yuri himself decides to wait until the right moment comes soon enough as he continues to build up his own army.

**1984, September 1:** Following all the troubles he had faced, **the Soviet General** moves to **Stalington** as his name is cleared – for now – since the sacking of Leninsk Cosmodrome which proves that Yuri is behind the complications in the Third Great War. He settled in nicely as one of the region's administrators, still wary on the PsiCorps' true intentions.

One day, during his usual duty on policing the city, the General was contacted by two Soviet colonels in charge of Stalington's defense, **Reznov** and **Krukov**, who requested him to find out what happened to an outlying Soviet base, since there are rumors that the American remnants are planning for a major offensive on Stalington.

Sure enough, the General finds out that the American remnants have taken over the outpost, cutting off Stalington from the rest of the **S.S.A.** Knowing that the American rebels' attack are imminent, the General, assisted by Reznov and Krukov, organizes an all-out defense of the city.

During the battle of Stalington, the General noticed that Soviet reinforcements are coming and a raven flying over his outpost. Shortly afterwards, he was psychically attacked by Yuri himself and went unconscious.

**1984, September 1:** The Mental Omega War would begin with the Epsilon conquest of Russia's capital, Moscow, on the second anniversary of their victory over the Allied Nations. As the Soviets are holding a victory parade on Moscow while showcasing eight Topol-M platforms who are, in truth, unarmed since Russia is unable to produce more MIDAS warheads in the last two years, invisible tanks who managed to slip past the city's heavy defenses destroyed the Nuclear Reactors powering Moscow, plunging the city into darkness just as the Epsilon's main attack force arrives and turns the parade into chaos.

More Epsilon forces, assisted by the Scorpion Cell and elements of the Russian military still loyal to the PsiCorps, proceeds to wreak havoc on the Soviet Russian defenders, all while the Epsilon attempted to capture the Topol-M platforms by mind-controlling their drivers and relocate them to Epsilon-determined extraction points. Although some platforms nearly escaped, nonetheless all of them was successfully captured.

Not long afterwards, an Epsilon assassination squad moves in to Kremlin in order to deal the final blow by killing Premier Romanov; the squad makes short work of Romanov's elite Black Guard and finally guns down the Premier. With Romanov dead, Yuri shows up in the Kremlin and brings the city under his control with a Psychic Beacon. The Epsilon also starts to work on some sort of a "doomsday device" after this point.

**1984, September 5:** Now stuck on the British Isles, the Allies wondered if they were able to reclaim the lands lost to the Soviets during the previous war, despite the Paradox Project proceeding smoothly over the years. Suddenly, they receive word that something dire is happening in the Soviet dominion, evident by the hectic and chaotic situation on their chain-of-command.

Upon learning the situation, the Allies realized that they now have a great opportunity to retrieve Special Agent Tanya, who was captured in a botched operation during the Third Great War and is now being imprisoned in Warsaw; Siegfried volunteered himself to the rescue, setting himself off to Warsaw with his brand new "chrono backpack" to rescue Tanya while the Soviets are distracted.

By using a chrono weapon to "erase" the Soviet sentries, Siegfried successfully reached Tanya and the duo fight their way out of the camp to the extraction point, clearing any obstacles and hostiles in their way without causing too much attention. After retrieving her equipment, the Soviets eventually caught onto the breakout and sent reinforcements to stop them.

The escape was rough but Tanya made it to the transport and was chronoshifted out of Warsaw while Siegfried used his chrono backpack to return to the British Isles.

**1984, September 8:** Although Russia had been put out of the picture by the battle of Moscow, the Latin Confederation decided to fill out the power vacuum in Europe by taking command of Soviet troops to organize a counter-attack, especially with the support of four last Cloning Vats under Soviet control in Zaragoza, Spain. Knowing that this will jeopardize his plan, Yuri choose to cause havoc in the Confederation from within by the "Terranova" gene-virus.

Epsilon Infiltrators made their way past the city's tight patrols through their disguises, along with occasional support from ravens and invisibility cloaks, and reached the Cloning Vats, where they injected the Terranova virus into them. The resulting effect causes the Vats to continuously create hulking, mutated humans and a superhuman soldier who proceed to cause chaos on the Confederation base. With the mutants' endless and relentless attacks, they quickly overwhelmed the Confederation defenders before proceeding to swarm into the city. Civilians panicked as they saw the monstrosities, only to be turned into more of these abominations by Rahn's beam weapon.

The Confederation forces continue to make a desperate struggle against the onslaught, but nevertheless, the sheer number of the Brutes was too much for them and, by the time aerial support arrived, the Confederation HQ was utterly destroyed and the Brutes continued their merciless assault on any Soviet stragglers as Rahn is evacuated from the city via a Stallion transport.

**1984, September 9:** The Soviet General recovers from Yuri's psychic attack to realize that things have gone wrong - terribly wrong. Mysterious soldiers and rogue Soviet soldiers are seen patrolling a compound where he is being held captive just as Reznov and Krukov suddenly appears and rescues him, determined to escort the General out of Stalington.

On their way to a Soviet airbase, Reznov and Krukov fill the General in about the situation; the traitor Yuri had finally showed up and led his own army to not only capture Stalington through the mind-controlled Soviet reinforcements, but also launched simultaneous attacks all around the Union. Reaching the airbase, the General boards a command airship.

Reznov and Krukov, meanwhile, led the loyalist Russian forces as they made their way through the city to suppress and/or destroy hostile air defenses, rescuing more Soviet troops in the process. The fight is quite difficult for the loyalists, but in the end the way is clear for the General to escape. More hostile forces, including heavy anti-air weapons, show up as the General's airship takes off in a final attempt to stop him, but the colonels and the loyalists managed to intercept them.

After the General leaves Stalington, Reznov and Krukov chose to stay in the S.S.A. so they can organize the Soviet resistance in the country. The General was later rescued by a friendly Soviet naval patrol who brought him to safety, where he learned that the situation is much worse than he had imagined; Moscow is lost, Premier Romanov is dead and the Confederation HQ in Spain is no more.

Reznov and Krukov later went to investigate, and they destroyed the contaminated Cloning Vats, preventing the virus' from spreading further. Epsilon also protected the Mastermind research and development facility in Romania from the Soviet counterattack.

**1984, September 16:** According to Allied intel, Yuri had resumed the Psychic Amplifier project and taken control of Rome, Italy, by building one in the middle of St. Peter's Square. Realizing that this would be a threat to not just the British Islands, but to the whole of Europe as well, the Allies used their Chronosphere to send a task force straight to the Italian capital, as it would take too much time to get there via the sea or air.

Thanks to some valuable info about the one in New York, the Allied task force reconfigured a Psychic Beacon enslaving a local Italian garrison. As long as it was online, it acted as a shield against the power of the Psychic Amplifier present there; if the beacon fails, the whole task force present there would end up being enslaved by the Amplifier after a specific amount of time.

Before the Allies could seize the Beacon controlling the local Russian garrison to get them on their side without having to fight them, something, or someone, destroyed the Psychic Beacon and freed the Russian from Yuri's control, who started attacking both Allied and Epsilon forces present nearby. This does not last long however; after some time had passed, true to the Allies' guess, the Psychic Amplifier enslaves the Russians once again.

Despite the overwhelming odds, the Allies successfully destroyed the Psychic Amplifier, liberating Rome and allowing the Allies to re-establish a foothold in the European mainland, as well as allowing the Paradox Project to proceed unhindered.

**1984, September 24:** With the Soviet High Command annihilated in the fall of Moscow, it is now up to the Soviet General to gather and reorganize all that's left of the Soviet forces and make sure that Yuri pays for what he did to the Union. Meanwhile, he received word that Morales is in danger; he was surrounded by PsiCorps forces in Rio de Janeiro while tracking their movement across Latin America. Knowing that he cannot afford to lose another hero to Yuri's nefarious schemes, the General mounts an all-or-nothing rescue operation on Morales.

The Soviet rescue force managed to reach Morales and fought valiantly to ensure his survival while waiting for the X-MiGs to pick him up. Although the PsiCorps employed toxin snipers and invisible tanks in hopes to eliminate the legendary sniper, the Soviet forces managed to counter them with the Confederation's trademark harassment tactics involving Vulture helicopters and sneaky Fury Drones.

During a lull in the fight the Soviet forces receive word that the PsiCorps have constructed a large cloning facility inside the city, which is believed to be a site of human experimentation by the Epsilon, but they were quite surprised to see some sort of a bio-tank in the facility gets destroyed by a nuclear explosion. The Soviet forces focuses back on holding the line until the X-MiGs finally arrive and evacuated Morales out of Rio.

With Morales evacuated, the Soviet forces converges on the cloning facility to destroy it so the Epsilon won't be able to give the Soviets another nasty surprise. Using a tactical nuclear strike to clear the path, the facility is subsequently razed to the ground.

**1984, November 3:** Sometime after the operation in Rome, the Allied command received news that the Epsilon had captured a research facility in Norway developing a stealth bomber jet, which were seized by the Soviets during the Third World War. If the Epsilon managed to complete the jet and enhance it with their technology, they will be able to strike right at Britain, slipping past the Gladius Systems and Allied defenses on the English Channel. A task force is sent to prevent the Epsilon from getting their hands on the prototype.

Despite initial reconnaissance problems, the task force managed to locate ten Kamaz trucks carrying the jet's technology. The Epsilon forces fight the best they can to ensure the trucks leave the area safely, even utilizing counter-intelligence measures to keep some of the trucks hidden, but the Allies managed to intercept and destroy them all with help from Hummingbird support jets.

The operation was a success, and the Allies managed to recovered the jet's technology, then known as the Barracuda, before it was lost, giving them an upper hand in their campaign against Yuri.

**1984, November 6:** The Allies believe that nothing remains from the destruction of SteinsTech's Black Forest laboratory. However, it turns out that they are wrong.

Before Yuri returned the MIDAS ICBMs he kept away for safekeeping, he made steps to ensure that the warheads are weakened, so the destruction is not as severe as widely believed - indeed, the old Chronosphere remains intact in the laboratory's ruins. The Soviets were the first to have noticed this and recovered the device. Yuri, who needs it for the next step of his plans, sent two of his best operatives to assist in the recovery mission.

Although the operatives were blocked by Soviet forces utilizing Allied equipment, both of them easily bypass the defenses by sheer force alone; Rahn converted any enemy soldier that dares to confront him into more Brutes whilst Malver strategically destroyed several key choke points that leads the way to the Epsilon Base. Slowly but surely, the duo finally linked with a nearby Epsilon outpost.

Despite several counter-attacks by the Soviets, the Epsilon built up their strike force and moves in to attack the Confederation base, seizing some of their armaments in the process, before continuing their assault to what's left of the Russian forces in the area, and successfully recovers the old Chronosphere.

Not long afterwards, Rashidi sent a team of Drillers to dismantle the old Chronosphere and transported it to safety. Although the remaining Soviet forces managed to regroup and interrupts the dismantling operation, they were ultimately crushed by the Epsilon as the old Chronosphere is successfully taken apart and brought away.

**1984, November 14:** Sometime after the successful operation in Rome, the Epsilon attacked the city of Cannes at a very unfortunate time; KI scientists involved in the Paradox Project were in the city by the time it was under siege, prompting the Allies to mount a covert operations on the city right after it fell to the Epsilon.

With help from Special Agent Tanya and elements of the American Expeditionary Force, the Allied forces managed to rescue the KI scientists after fighting through Epsilon defenders in the city. Seeking to know more about Yuri's movements, the Allied command have the scientists infiltrate the research facilities under the Epsilon control, taking advantage of a battle on the city to sneak in the scientists into the facility's perimeter. To prevent any further information breaches, the facilities are destroyed not long after the scientists finished extracting information from them.

As the scientists completed their mission, the Allies just need to finish their job by liberating Cannes from the Epsilon occupation. Despite the presence of mind-controlled Battleships bombarding the city, Tanya managed to sink them down, allowing the Allied forces to move in to the Epsilon base and crushed their forces.

**1984, November 27:** From the information recovered in Cannes, the Allies learned the existence of another Psychic Amplifier in Boured, Morocco. Should the device be activated, the Epsilon will surround the British Isles and take over London with ease. Since a full-scale assault is impossible due to the circumstances, the Allies decided to deploy a small task force to capture a local mind controlled American garrison from which they strike to destroy the Amplifier.

More information indicates that a nearby Psychic Beacon is mind-controlling the American forces; naturally, destroying it should bring them back to the Allied cause. When the Allied forces did destroy it however, the Beacon turns out to be a ruse; the mind-controlled Americans are, in fact, Scorpion Cell fighters using American equipment and vehicles, who soon launches an onslaught to the Allied forces.

After having a hard time to repel the Scorpion Cell onslaught, the Allied forces decided to take no more risks and strike on the Amplifier. The Allies successfully pushed their troops towards the Scorpion Cell lines and destroyed the Amplifier. After fending off several waves of invisible tanks, they suddenly received an urgent message.

**1984, November 28:** Now having the old Chronosphere under their control, the Epsilon can finally do what the Soviets couldn't in the Third Great War; the conquest of London, but this time from the most unexpected of all places - from within.

An Aerial Fortress Irkalla along with an elite Epsilon task force is chronoshifted right into the city, catching the Allied defenders by surprise as they moved through the city, destroying the Shield Commands protecting London's vital infrastructures one by one, along with nearby military installations to cripple their combat effectiveness. Although the Epsilon forces noticed that something was amiss; the Allies seem to not offering any further retaliation. As a result, they continued their relentless onslaught as more Allied defenders fell before the Irkalla's wrath.

This viciousness lasts until the Epsilon forces reached their grand prize; the SteinsTech Hangar, as they converges to deal the final blow by destroying it. However, just as the Epsilon forces managed to destroy the last Shield Command protecting the hangar, a gargantuan, mysterious airship arose from it and all of a sudden, time stands still before the Epsilon forces, who were then inexplicably met their demise.

It turns out that the Allies knew the Epsilon were coming since they seized the old Chronosphere, and chose to buy enough time so the mysterious airship, then known as the Paradox Engine, can escape.

**1984, December 5:** The Moroccan Psychic Amplifier was actually a diversion that successfully drove the Allied troops away from the British Isles, allowing an elite Epsilon task force to storm London from within, forcing the Paradox Engine to be launched earlier than intended. The Allies forces rush to the Isles of Scilly to ensure a safe passage for the Engine with the help of the newly debuting "Chrono Legion".

Moments after clearing the Isles of hostile Gehenna's, the Paradox Engine arrives, being escorted by a third of the Allied Navy. Although they arrived in groups after groups, the initial Allied fleet made quick work of enemy naval ambushers while the rest of the navy escorted the Engine from a closer range.

After the Paradox Engine made its way away from the Isles of Scilly, it initiated a time freeze, which helped her escorts in clearing the Isles from the rest of the Epsilon forces as the rest of the Allied forces were able to catch up with the Paradox Engine.

However, this was just the beginning of more hardships for the Allies to come.

Using the Paradox Engine's Time Freeze, the Allies attacked several Epsilon bases in Africa. In order to ensure the development of new weapons, the Scorpion Cell successfully transferred some prototypes to the facilities maintenance tunnels amidst the Allies' attack. After the multiple use of the Time Freeze ability, the Paradox Engine's energy was running low.

**1984, December 17:** After successfully thwarting off the ambush in the Isles of Scilly, the Paradox Engine's power began to drop. Siegfried noted that by using the Time Freeze twice, along with its premature deployment, it was wearing the battery down and it needed to recharge before they could press on. Their first priority was to locate a good source of power to help the Engine to recover.

Eventually, reconnaissance located a suitable power-charging station: the Epsilon base in Tenerife, located in the Canary islands just off the coast of Africa. Allied intelligence noted that the said base had a Psychic Beacon there that was enslaving the local populace as well as surviving Chinese forces, which had occupied the island previously. If they could get a foothold, locate the Bio Reactors and, with the help of the locals, get them to work at full power, they might be able to continue their efforts to against Yuri. This will take quite some effort however, as the Allied command estimated that it would take a huge amount of power in order to recharge the Paradox Engine.

Once the Bio Reactors are captured and the sufficient power reached by placing spare troops into them, the Paradox Engine's battery is chronoshifted the island to begin the charging sequence. Despite a desperate attack launched by the Epsilon, the battery is successfully recharged, allowing the Allies to purge the Canary Islands from the Epsilon taint.

**1984, December 20:** Following the rescue of Morales, the Soviets realized that the destruction of Chicago which supposedly left the city utterly uninhabitable is wrong, as it turns out that Yuri had secretly built a Psychic Amplifier on the city's ruins which threatens the Soviets' control in America. Without much time to spare the Soviets moves in to seize the Amplifier before it is activated.

Establishing a foothold in the former Confederation base in the city, the Soviets encountered American rebels, who intended to capture the Psychic Amplifier for their own, fighting the Epsilon forces, essentially making the battle a three-way fight. The Soviets take advantage of this by waiting until the Americans and the Epsilon weakens each other down before moving in to finish the stragglers, although on occasion the Soviets are attacked by both sides.

Knowing that they can't afford to waste anymore time, the Soviets eventually choose to leave the Americans alone and focuses on pushing the line towards the Epsilon base through combined ground and aerial attacks, and successfully "reconfigured" the Amplifier for the Soviet cause, allowing them to re-establish their hold in the country.

The US rebels also captured a Psychic Beacon, and the Epsilon forces went to destroy it to protect the Psychic Dominator, which was under development, from the attack of US remnants and Allied expedition forces.

**1984, December 25:** Although the Soviets managed to recover from the chaos brought by Yuri and his Epsilon Army for the time being, the overall situation remains grim, leaving the Soviets with no choice but to once again join forces with China (who are not as much affected by Yuri's actions), even if it is only temporary, so they could stand a chance against the Epsilon.

Initial diplomatic efforts went smoothly, despite of China's demands for technological cooperation and POW exchange as the conditions to gain their support once again, and both sides decided to formalize the alliance through a conference in Singapore, but the Epsilon had sent a massive force to keep the Bear and the Dragon from restoring their friendship once again. The Battle of Singapore is just about to began.

Fortunately, the joint Sino-Russian forces defending Singapore had enough time to prepare for the inevitable invasion, and by the time the Epsilon forces show up, their combined efforts managed to held the attackers until the Epsilon presses the attack with overwhelming numbers, pushing back the Chinese forces. In the end, only the perimeter around the Congress remained under Sino-Russian control.

Reinforcements for the Soviets in form of their Confederation allies and Russia's heroes Volkov and Chitzkoi arrived to relieve the siege, and with their help, the Sino-Russian defenders managed to repel the Epsilon attacks with such zeal that in the end, the invaders are forced to withdraw, knowing that they have failed.

The World Socialist Alliance is once again established, and the Soviets now have everything they need to turn the tide in their war against Yuri.

**1984, December 26:** Although the Soviets are relieved China in their side once again, there is no rest for the wicked, however. Knowing that they have to uphold their promise of POW exchange with the Chinese, the Russians, under the Soviet General, escorts the Chinese POWs back to their homeland.

Unfortunately to the Soviets, the escort won't be easy, since the area in the Sino-Russian border is under Epsilon control. Russia's heroes Volkov and Chitzkoi are on the General's disposal however, and with their help, the Soviets managed to thwart the mind-controlled Russian forces' ambush and allowed the convoy to proceed with relative safety.

Although having to find an alternate route and facing more ambushes in the way, the Chinese POWs managed to reach the Chinese base on the other side of the border. However, more information soon came in that the Epsilon have deployed a Psychic Beacon which would render the Russians' effort meaningless if it manages to take over the Sino-Russian forces.

The General wasted no time and moved his forces towards the Beacon. After a tough fight, they destroyed it, freeing the mind-controlled Russians in the process. The Russians' part of the deal with the Chinese has been successfully completed.

Unfortunately for the Chinese, things would begin to go sour very quickly.

**1984, December 29:** At the same time, Rahn's forces also attacked a Sino-Russian naval base in Leyte Gulf, Philippines, to explore the intelligence of the new alliance between them. The information obtained shows the destination of the departing Pacific fleet, which aims to prevent the landing of an airborne module which Yuri decided to dispatch the "Ace Card" early with in order to cope with the unfavorable situation, and new technologies being developed in China. Yuri decided to strike the development of the former and sent troops to Kashmir to investigate the whereabouts of these technologies.

**1985, January 1:** It would appear that the Sino-Russian alliance didn't go smoothly as the latter planned; recently Soviet agents found out about a secret technology research facility developing new weapons meant specifically to be used against Yuri ever since the battle at Primorsky Krai two years ago. Wary on China's true intentions, especially fears that they may attempt to usurp Russia once more after Epsilon is defeated, the Soviets sent a strike force to destroy the Chinese research facility in Xinjiang along with the prototypes.

Led by Colonels Reznov and Krukov, the strike force first moves in to destroy a nanotechnology facility located close to their initial location. A Saboteur team was sent shortly after to infiltrate the Chinese base and find out where the remainder of such critical facilities were. The task force clears the way for the Saboteurs from Attack Dogs and Terror Drones, allowing them to infiltrate the facility and acquired the location of the remaining nanotechnology centers, then known as Nano-centrifuges.

A storm brews in over the skies, prompting the Soviet strike force to make haste to destroy the remaining priority targets. During the fight the Soviets witnessed the extent of China's secret technologies, including exoskeleton-clad soldiers and literal cyborg troopers. With swift and focused assaults, the Nano-centrifuge fell one by one until the Soviets have to stop a different cyborg from escaping before finishing their job by destroying the last Nano-centrifuge. This ensures that China won't have any technological superiority over the Russians for the time being.

**1985, January 4:** Losses from the recent Allied offensives proved to be too much for Yuri, who have been working on a global mind control device in the Epsilon's lunar base, as well as complications with China, and as the result, Yuri was forced to bring forth his "trump card" into the fray, hoping that it would be able to turn the tide of the battle. Unfortunately, the Chinese learned about this and sent their fleet to intercept the shuttle departing from the lunar base set to land on Totoya Island.

The Epsilon's island base is ill-suited to withstand an invasion, which results in the defenders being overwhelmed early on by the Chinese assault, but the central Epsilon forces reorganized themselves and set up a strong defensive perimeter to keep the Chinese attackers from all sides from reaching the base with help from land-based interceptor carriers and amphibious assault tanks. After setting up a foothold on the island, the Chinese launched aggressive attacks on the Epsilon base, but the defenders held out long enough for the shuttle to arrive.

Upon arrival, the shuttle reveals Yuri's trump card - an overwhelmingly powerful, but extremely unstable, female psychic as the skies turn red. The psychic, then known as Libra, proceeds to single-handedly annihilate the Chinese forces, who by then had realized that she is too strong and ceased their aggression towards the Epsilon forces. Powerless to fight against such inhumanly strength, the Chinese make a run from the island.

Libra's arrival was a major turning point for the Epsilon - her strength will allow them to regain the ground they lost to the Allies and the Soviets, and ensure their ultimate victory.

**1985, January 7:** After denying China of their advanced weapons technology, it would seem that the Russians are instead desiring to take China's EMP and cybernetics technology for themselves, believing that these were rightfully theirs. Using the opportunity where the Chinese fleet heads down to Fiji for unknown reasons, Russia and the Confederation prepared an invasion of Shanghai with a twist - all of their forces will pretend to be thralls of Epsilon's mind control in order to divert China's suspicion away from them.

Morales was sent in to clear the way for the Russo-Latino invasion by destroying Nuclear Reactors and EMP Control Stations. Avoiding the attention of the locals and Chinese patrols, Morales successfully carried out his mission and evacuated just as the invasion starts. Using Akula Missile Subs and supported by Seawolves, the Russian fleet cleared the shores of Chinese defenses, allowing ground forces to make a landing in the city. The Chinese defenders responded by sending a counter-attack, but the Russo-Latino forces make a short work of them with help of Apocalypse Tanks.

With the Chinese defenders pushed back, the Russo-Latino forces converged together and secured the city. They then proceeded towards the Chinese Military HQ, where every bit of information regarding China's secret weapons technology is stored. The Russo-Latino forces overwhelm the Chinese defenders through constant combined assaults and eventually succeeded in capturing the Military HQ as the information on it were analyzed by the Soviets.

**1985 January 10:** From the information recovered in the invasion of Shanghai, the Soviets realize that China had put a lot of effort to realize their ambitions. Under the leadership of Yunru, China's young prodigy, an independent army using advanced technologies separate from the Soviet standards such as EMP, cybernetics, nanotechnology and weather manipulation is being made in Kashmir. Realizing that the Sino-Russian alliance was simply a ruse all along, a Confederation army march into Kashmir to claim China's technologies for their own.

When the Confederation arrives however, it would appear that they have underestimated Yunru's ingenuity, as she managed to hide the fact that they have to get through two bases worth of Epsilon forces who are busy engaging two local Chinese garrisons, as well as Yunru having four tactical nuclear missiles of her own. Unfazed, the Confederation resort on using overwhelming numbers and brute force to get through the Chinese and Epsilon forces and claim their prize by eliminating Yunru and destroying the Centurion Siege Crawler.

As they advanced through all opposition to hunt down Yunru and her toy, the Confederation ultimately failed to find her and choose to lay siege on the research facility itself. Despite of the heavy defense on the facility, the Confederation managed to crush the defenders with a lot of effort and captured the facility's Mainframe building to get all they need.

The Confederation's success is short-lived, however; just after they captured the Mainframe, a transmission from Yunru claims that the Soviets will never take her "home" and a MIDAS warhead (supposedly stolen by the Chinese during the Sino-Russian conflict two years ago) kept hidden inside the Mainframe suddenly detonates, vaporizing the Confederation, Chinese and Epsilon forces in the area, Morales being one of the casualties.

In the end, the Russians' arrogance through the so-called "Chinese campaign" spectacularly backfired on them, which may be the beginning of the end for the Soviet Union itself.

**1985, January 11:** A mind is a terrible thing to waste. The Epsilon learned the hard way that the saying is true when the Russians attacked one of their research facilities that are deploying a mobile mind control device in Bran, Romania. While the prototypes of those vehicles, then known as Masterminds, are destroyed, only one managed to escape, and the Epsilon must recapture the facility with the only Mastermind prototype left.

Having to get through Russian forces lurking in the forest by mind-controlling susceptible ones while avoiding Terror Drones and EMP Mines, the Mastermind prototype pushed into the base with its thralls and eliminated its defenders one by one before mind-controlling an enemy Engineer to capture the facility's Construction Yard, bringing the base back under the Epsilon control.

Knowing that the Russians' attack cannot be left unanswered, the Epsilon organized a counter-attack to repel the attackers. The Epsilon later found suicidal creatures which would then be put to good use, despite the Russians deploying a Stalin's Fist in an attempt to overwhelm the Epsilon defenders.

Under the cover of more Masterminds, the Epsilon forces pushed through the Russian positions and crushed the attackers, along with destroying the sabotaged Psychic Beacon, which was the reason why the attack happened, and repelling the Russians' final charge to the facility. The victory over the Russians allows the Masterminds to be mass-produced, which would prove to be advantageous for the Epsilon later on.

**1985, January 14:** Despite of Libra's arrival, the Epsilon still have a hard time in dealing with the Chinese. Thanks to a successful operation in Philippines, the Epsilon found out about advanced weapons being developed in Kashmir under Yunru's leadership that could give China a major advantage in the conflict. An Epsilon task force is deployed to destroy the facility, but unexpectedly, a MIDAS warhead is detonated just as the research facility falls to a Russo-Latino army under the Soviet General, annihilating all three sides' forces. Concluding that Yunru would be a threat to Yuri's vision, the Proselyte is sent to pursue and neutralize Yunru once and for all.

Using a relatively small task force to carry out his mission, the Proselyte's first action is to find Yunru's creation, the Centurion Siege Crawler, and destroy it. Yunru herself put up a display of her intelligence by personally hacking the Epsilon battle network which causes the Proselyte to lose track on the Centurion, but nevertheless he managed to overcome these hurdles by clearing the path to a Chinese airbase and assembled numerous Foxtrots to snipe the Centurion.

However, the Proselyte underestimated Yunru's maneuvers; his attempt to bring down the Centurion fails when an Iron Curtain Device was used to shield it. Frustrated, Yuri himself ordered Libra to be deployed into the field to complete the task. After destroying the said Iron Curtain Device, it seems that Yunru has outplayed the Epsilon; the Centurion has its own Iron Curtain generator which makes it permanently invulnerable, thus the Proselyte has no other choice but to destroy it with Libra's anti-gravity field.

This worked, and the Centurion was finally destroyed. Seeing Yunru on the run, Libra quickly moves to intercept her, but just as she is about to move in for the kill, Yunru used a device to tamper with Libra's Cerebral Amplifier/Suppressor, which causes the psychic to go into a violent rage and allows Yunru to escape relatively unscathed.

She used the technologies that was supposedly developed to fulfill China's ambitions, including a tactical artificial intelligence, and also managed to gain support from some elements in the Chinese and Pacific Front militaries, including Rashidi who had given her the MIDAS warhead that destroyed the Kashmir facility - where her "home" used to be.

**1985, January 17:** Thanks to Yunru's tampering of Libra's Cerebral Amplifier/Suppressor, the psychic was now running amok in the ruins of a Kashmir city, single-handedly beating back any attacks by the Chinese troops and Yunru's loyalists, and not even Yuri's Proselyte could bring Libra back to her senses. Due to this, and the fact that the Proselyte was exhausted by the pursuit of Yunru, another proselyte was sent to the area to pacify and recover Libra.

In order to pacify Libra, a special tranquilizer must be prepared. The Epsilon proceeds to capture a Chinese Field Bureau to prepare it and has to defend it from a counter-attack by the Chinese forces. Once the tranquilizers are ready, it was loaded into a Virus' sniper rifle. The Epsilon forces then captured a Drakuv Prison Vehicle in order to safely transport Libra once she is sedated. After getting past the Chinese forces and Yunru's loyalists, the tranquilizer-laden Virus takes the shot at Libra, causing her rage to settle down and allows the captured Drakuv to safely capture her.

With Libra successfully recovered, the Epsilon forces move in to clear a safe path for their forces to withdraw, and noticed that Yunru's loyalists have mysteriously disappeared. The path was eventually cleared for the Epsilon forces with Libra in tow, and she was successfully brought into safety to recover.

**1985, January 20:** It turns out that the botched Kashmir operation was a blessing in disguise for the Epsilon; while her CAS was disabled, Libra managed to read the minds of Yunru's companions, which revealed that the Chinese prodigy had made a deal with Rashidi who offered the MIDAS warhead, which was silently recovered from the disastrous escort at Kemerovo Oblast two years ago, as a fail-safe measure against Yuri, in exchange for her protection and technology. As expected, Yuri did not take this lightly and thus sent the Proselyte and Libra to put an end to Rashidi's treason along with his Scorpion Cell.

Upon the Epsilon loyalists' arrival in Bissau, the Scorpion Cell's stronghold, just as the Cell destroyed a local Psychic Amplifier meant to subjugate them, Rashidi explains to the Proselyte that he had doubted the Epsilon's cause ever since the Paradox Engine was unleashed, only to be made worse by Libra's arrival, and resolves to stop the Epsilon loyalists.

During the fight Rashidi had deployed both a Topol-M and a Tactical Nuke Silo, as well as some Chinese equipment, possibly given by Yunru, and Dybbuk-Evolvers to bolster his forces. The Epsilon loyalists responded by deploying their new toys: the completed Basilisks and the Psychic Dominator to give them an edge over the Scorpion Cell.

After using mind-controlled Tyrants to destroy the Tactical Nuke Silo, the Epsilon loyalists pushed in to the Scorpion Cell rebels' bases with overwhelming force and discovered some sort of chemical storage buildings filled with unidentified toxins, and promptly destroys them. Eventually the loyalists managed to bring down Rashidi's Palace, taking the treacherous Scorpion Cell leader with it (or not, since some Epsilon forces reported a mysterious vehicle had slipped from the sewers after the Palace is destroyed).

Left leaderless, the Scorpion Cell rebels were promptly crushed by the Epsilon loyalists, and a new Psychic Amplifier is built on where Rashidi's palace once stood to bring the Cell back to Yuri's cause.

**1985, January 21:** Unfortunately for Yuri, the Scorpion was a harder nut to crack than first anticipated. Anytime Epsilon forces tried to build another Psychic Amplifier in the African region, they would be sabotaged by Cell operatives. Worse still, the Amplifier in Bissau was destroyed by Allied forces from the Paradox Engine shortly after it was rebuilt. The only device remaining in Africa was located in the Zaire region, where it was caught in the middle of a Scorpion Cell/Allied warzone. Not having much time or choice, Rahn's task force made their way to the region to reactivate the Amplifier before it was too late.

While the Scorpion rebels were distracted by Epsilon main forces with mind-controlled Americans, and after dealing with several Scorpion Cell blockades along the way, Rahn made it to the outpost in time, right at the same time as the Allied main force began their assault however. While an Engineer was being called out to repair the bridge, Epsilon forces had to halt relenting Allied air-power attacks on their Psychic Beacons, losing several troops there.

After the bridge was reconstructed, Rahn entered the outpost and waited until a sufficient force was assembled before making their way towards the Amplifier and dealt with several renewed Allied attacks. Soon, Epsilon forces cleared the way and started reactivating the Psychic Amplifier. It did, however, required at least three out of five Beacons to fully amplify its effects, due to the fact that it was not being tested prior to the conflict.

Allied attacks soon renewed themselves again and large amounts of Epsilon troops were lost in their assault. After 15 minutes passed, all the hostile forces in the area were controlled when the Psychic Amplifier reactivated, pacifying the Zaire region and with the help of three remaining Psychic Beacons.

However, Epsilon received news that the Paradox Engine was heading to Cape Town, South Africa. Rahn was immediately ordered to take a Driller and he left the battlefield, preparing to return to Epsilon Headquarters.

**1985, January 24:** While Epsilon were busy subduing Cell outposts with their Amplifier in the southern part of Africa, the Scorpion was still kicking despite the heavy loss of personnel. After the destruction of the Bissau palace, Malver lead a task force into hiding, losing contact with Rashidi. Unable to get his help for the time being, in order to survive and to recreate more neurotoxin in the future, they had to turn their eyes to some neurotoxin production bases captured by PsiCorps, who were studying and analyzing the neurotoxin they grabbed. One in Libya had become their target.

Tragically, while Malver's forces were on their way to retake the neurotoxin facility to keep enough supply in their pockets, several Allied task forces were en route to the region to destroy the facility. He used the advantage that the local Mind Readers will not detect stealth units to make his way across the facility, wiping out the Readers with conveniently placed Barrels. A Mine Shaft was also captured to allow more Scorpion operatives to enter the area. Once the Mind Readers in the southwest were destroyed, several Engineers made their way to the mind controlled Scorpion base and captured it.

Scorpion Cell held back Yuri's troops, that were alerted and ordered to terminate them, and several Allied assaults until all their toxin was transferred to the Drillers. During this, the main Allied force arrived with Barracuda support, forcing Malver's forces to hurry and finish the neurotoxin transfer.

Once they finished building up a sufficient amount of Tyrants and several Drillers filled with Engineers, Malver's forces cleared out the defenses in northeast base and captured all production buildings in the area, setting up a sufficient defense while their Engineers captured the vats and held out against para drop attacks from Epsilon forces. With the required neurotoxin now secured, Malver and the remaining non-mind controlled Scorpion Cell forces pulled out of the region and let Epsilon and the Allies duke it out with one another.

During their escape from the region, Malver received a message from a unknown source (most likely from Rashidi), telling that he was fine and heard about the situation in Libya. He also said that the neurotoxin could be improved with the help of their new allies. While it still remains lethal in the long run, they'll need a lot more of it before this is over. Malver was then informed to move it to where they've previously decided.

**1985, January 26:** With the Paradox Engine unleashed, the Allied forces started to mount aggressive attacks on Epsilon positions in North Africa, sending the Epsilon and their Scorpion Cell allies into disarray as they are unable to retaliate effectively, thanks to the chrono technology which allows the Allied forces to strike one position to another nearly instantaneously. One of the attacks involves an alleged Scorpion Cell weapons research site.

The Allied attack proves to be devastating for the Epsilon defenders; much of the Epsilon outposts are left in ruins, and not even their army of hulking mutants can stop the Allies. Eventually, the Allies managed to destroy a Psychic Beacon which frees the local American garrison as they reinforce the Allied forces and press on to completely crush the Epsilon.

The grueling battle eventually pays off as the Epsilon forces in the area are destroyed. However, unconfirmed reports by the Allied troops suggests that some of previously unknown Epsilon weaponry, possibly prototypes of new ones, managed to escape in the ensuing chaos.

**1985, July 27:** After fleeing the Soviets' siege, Yunru was again pursued by the Epsilon Army. Libra used the anti-gravity field to destroy the Centurion Siege Crawler and was ordered to chase Yunru, but the latter used EMP to interfere with the CAS device of Libra, causing her to go berserk. The Epsilon Army had to recover Libra in the violent state in the scuffle between the Chinese army and the Yunru's guards. Sometime after the Kashmir Home base's destruction, the aforementioned AI known as VOLKNET went online and noticed that its creator, Yunru is in danger after the Centurion Siege Crawler's destruction. After assessing that her survival is necessary so the Revolt will remain exist to oppose Yuri and his Epsilon Army, the AI moves in to extract Yunru from Kashmir.

With spare forces of Chinese troops loyal to the Revolt, VOLKNET proceeds to cautiously move through the Epsilon pursuers and the Chinese defenders - who are now hostile to the Revolt thanks to Yunru's actions. With Yunru's support, the Revolt manages to push through the opposition inch by inch until they are about to reach the Mangla Dam Lake where a transport is waiting for Yunru.

Wasting no time, VOLKNET quickly decide between two paths leading to the Mangla Dam Lake and clears the area of enemy presence as Yunru reaches the shore. However, the transport takes time to arrive and pick Yunru up, so VOLKNET had the Revolt troops placed on the defensive anticipating any attack.

Sure enough, the Epsilon and Chinese forces arrived in large numbers and duke it out against each other and the Revolt, but the Revolt's determination and VOLKNET's tactical mastery allows them to stand their ground long enough until the transport, a prototype amphibious vehicle made by Kanegawa Industries, arrives and takes Yunru to safety.

**1985, February 2:** Some good news came for the Allies in their seemingly hopeless situation; one of the surviving Pacific Front research complexes in the US Virgin Islands is working on the Weather Control Device, which was continued after the unexplained loss of SteinsTech Weather Crystals, are being besieged by the Epsilon and their Russian mind-controlled slaves. Although most of the Allied expedition was pre-occupied in Africa, a small task force under Siegfried himself is nonetheless sent to protect the Weather Control Device.

Upon arrival, the task force quickly coordinated themselves with the local Pacific Front garrison in organizing the defense from the imminent Epsilon attack. While this is proceeding, Norio appears to aid in the defense after briefly helping the Russians during the attack on Okawa Falls, along with more PF troops. When the attack comes, the Allied defenders managed to withstand their aggression until the Epsilon launched a Tactical Nuke that destroys the Allied base, forcing the Allied task force to relocate to a nearby island.

From this island the Allied task force can mount an attack to dislodge the Epsilon forces, starting with the mind-controlled Russians. Under the cover of artificial thunderstorms generated by the Weather Control Device, the task force pushed their attack towards the Russian garrison, with the battle raging for extended periods and suffering heavy losses. Nonetheless, the Allies managed to gain the upper hand.

Right as the Russians are on the verge of defeat, however, Yuri himself shows up and scuttled the Psychic Beacon that was mind-controlling the Russians, who choose to fight to the end rather than giving up after they were freed. With the Russians out of the picture, the Allied task force focuses on the main Epsilon force and successfully destroyed them.

With the Weather Control Device fully established and operational, the Allies might have a chance of turning the tides in their fight against the Epsilon. The US Virgin Islands base also allows the Allies to reorganize their scattered and exhausted forces.

**1985, February 6:** After that, the US troops in San Juan called for help from the Allied forces, and the Pacific Front went to cover the withdrawal of the US troops. Yuri discovered Rashidi's betrayal, and it seemed that he reached an agreement with Yunru. Yuri wanted to use the Psychic Amplifier to control the Scorpion Cell, but failed, so he quickly sent Libra and Rahn to annihilate Rashidi (or they believed) and his traitors. At the same time, Epsilon also traced the neurotoxins developed by Scorpion Cell and sent troops to destroy its research facilities. With the fall of the Scorpion Cell's stronghold in Bissau, the Epsilon was preparing to build a new Psychic Amplifier to control the remaining Scorpion Cell rebels.

**1985, February 10:** Moving on from the disastrous so-called "Chinese Campaign" with at least some of China's advanced technologies they can salvage, the Soviets are able to restore their satellite network and learned that the Epsilon had established a cosmodrome on Sweden with space launch vehicles seemingly derived from the Russian rockets stolen during the sacking of Leninsk Cosmodrome. Curious on why the Epsilon would need to transport materiel and personnel from and to space, the Russians moves in to take the cosmodrome.

Although only having a minimal force, the Russian strike force was assisted by Cyborg Vanguards "scavenged" from China, which allows them to overcome the opposition as they escorts Chitzkoi into an inactive Aerial Fortress Irkalla so that he can turn it towards it own creator. This works successfully, and the captured Irkalla, dubbed the "Chitzkalla", managed to destroy the Psychic Dominator after previously disabling an Epsilon Iron Curtain Device that shields it.

With little to no opposition left, the Russians proceed to strike the Epsilon cosmodrome and cleared the area, allowing them to safely capture the Rocket Launchpads and find out what the Epsilon are up to in space.

**1985, February 17:** Even though the Allies managed to protect the Weather Controller from the Epsilon onslaught, they haven't given up yet and were planning something else by establishing a Psychic Amplifier in the Amazonian rain forest to take over the US Virgin Islands base. To make things worse enough, they also deployed two Tactical Nuke Silos as a deadly fail-safe should the Amplifier or either of them is destroyed. Since the Allies cannot risk sending their Chrono Legionnaires, due to wanting to keep the secrets behind their chrono technology safe, Tanya and Norio were sent instead to take care of this new found threat.

Arriving via chronoshift on a Humvee, both Allied heroes realized that everything in the jungle is about to greet them; there are numerous amount of opposition standing in their way, and time was of the essence. The presence of units that could be dangerous to the heroes, such as Viruses, Shadow Tanks and Gehenna Platforms also made things harder than they should be. Both heroes managed to get rid of the Epsilon forces by using careful and calculating methods, and once the way was clear, Norio destroyed one Tactical Nuke Silo and Tanya destroyed the other immediately before it could fire.

Without the tactical nukes, the heroes move in to finally destroy the Psychic Amplifier, now with the assistance from a CIA agent. Although the defenses near the Amplifier's perimeter were quite formidable, the heroes managed to break through them and destroy it, before they are evacuated via chronoshift.

**1985, February 18:** After the Amazonas operation, the US forces from San Juan and another Allied expedition forces lifted the second nuclear threat to Paradox Engine from São Luís. As the reconstruction of Psychic Amplifier in Bissau was constantly harassed by Paradox Engine, Rahn was sent to reactivate the last Amplifier in Zaire, where he along with the local Epsilon forces successfully controlled the Scorpion Cell rebels in Africa. At this point the Scorpion Cell had been defeated, but Malver managed to secretly recover the Neurotoxin Vats from the Epsilon in Libya.

**1985, February 20:** While Norio and Tanya were busy dealing with the Amplifier and Silos in the Amazonian rain forest, Allied Command noticed that were dangerously short on resources to sustain their pilgrimage to find Yuri's headquarters. They would need to amass a huge amount before the operation could continue south.

Fortunately for them, reconnaissance reported that the African state of Angola was filled with oil refineries and vast oil reserves. Acquiring these would allow the Allies to extract enough oil to bolster their economic situation. While most of Africa was under Epsilon control, there were reports of a Scorpion Cell insurgency in Yuri's ranks. While Allied Command wasn't sure what caused this, they knew they couldn't waste a golden opportunity.

Allied Command soon sent a task force to Angola to, either, acquire the necessary oil or wipe out the Epsilon and rebelling Scorpion Cell bases. After clearing the base out, the Allied forces constructed their base and built their task force. Using a combination of hard hitting Abrams and the long range firepower of Prism Tanks, along with air support of Harriers, Stormchilden and Warhawks, they cleared out each area an oil refinery was and sent engineers to capture the buildings.

After acquiring the necessary resources, Allied forces regrouped with the Paradox Engine and continued their way south. Stocked up on resources, the Allies could now afford to take more losses than previously expected.

**1985, February 22:** Tanya and Norio had destroyed the Amplifier, along with the Nuke Missile Silos, preventing an immediate nuclear attack on the Paradox Engine. However, Yuri had become desperate at destroying the flying fortress and has converted one of his rockets into a makeshift nuclear missile. Allied Command soon got intel from their ops about a small rocket launching facility in São Luís, Brazil where the weapon was being prepared.

What it was being used for, originally, still remains a mystery for the Allies. Nonetheless, it had to be stopped, lest the Engine be shot down. Using the recovered American forces from San Juan, Puerto Rico, Allied forces began a full scale attack on the facility. After clearing the way and destroying two Epsilon bases, they sent their MCV's and established two bases to strike Yuri's forces with.

The Allies got much needed help from Tanya and Siegfried, after they had completed their missions in the Amazon and the US Virgin Islands. Using them and a highly mobile strike force, they quickly sniped off the Heavy Kamaz trucks carrying nuclear fuel to the rocket and cleared out the Epsilon bases. During this, a nearby Latin Confederation war factory was discovered with Soviet prisoners inside. According to them, the rocket had a very different purpose. Until now, it used to launch and return on a semi-regular basis with some mysterious cargo. Sadly, for Allied Command, they weren't able to learn where the rocket went.

Regardless, after destroying the Iron Curtain devices and capturing the Rocket Controllers, the rocket was disabled and the Allies could sigh with relief. The Paradox Engine, now free of danger, began its push further south.

**1985, February 23:** The Allies could begin the long awaited attack against a major Epsilon junction in the Southern Hemisphere - a major comm relay deep within Cape Town to dispatch commands all around the world, to locate Yuri's headquarters. Utilizing the combined expedition force of the Euro Alliance and the Pacific Front, they would make a grandiose landing operation on the west side of Cape Town, intent on, first, retaking the old Pacific Front base, mind controlled by Epsilon's Psychic Beacon.

After a few mins of fighting, the mind controlled Allied units in the base became free with the beacon dismantled, and joined the action of holding the area until the Weather Control Device is constructed in the middle of the Pacific Front outpost, while the "Southern Cross" regiment had begun construction of a base on the east of Cape Town.

Allied Command soon got word that Yuri had sent his submarines to hunt down the Paradox Engine, forcing them to strike early and suffering loses. During the attack, some bad news came in for the Allies: Epsilon forces had managed to destroy the Paradox Engine's spare battery on Ascension Island, forcing the Allied navy to pull back and defend the flying fortress. After more vicious fighting, including several groups of mind controlled Scorpion Cell reinforcements, the Weather Control Device was established and used to destroy an Epsilon outpost just outside Cape Town, allowing the Allies could to chronoshift an MCV in along with several groups of units.

Once their base had been established, the "Southern Cross" regiment began their move south to destroy the Epsilon base, while the south-western Allied forces were not only holding their line but also freed a local Allied garrison from another Psychic Beacon controlling them. They then cleared up the left side of Epsilon presence and began to shore their forces over to Cape Town.

The Allies suffered major casualties from aggressive Epsilon attacks including their newly created super weapon that could concentrate destructive psychic energy on their positions. The Allied task force countered this, however, and soon eliminated these structures, as well as the Epsilon bases.

After the Battle of Cape Town was over, the Allies captured the Radar Spires just as the Paradox Engine soon made its way into the city. Allied Command sifted through the information collected, finding out about some sort of massive unidentified structure that was being constructed. They had to destroy it, lest it be used.

The Allies concentrated all the remaining troops and launched a massive offensive against them. In the end, the Epsilon was defeated, and the Radar Spires carrying a large amount of intelligence was also occupied by the Allies. Through this information, the Allies discovered Yuri's final base in Antarctica. At this time, the Allies had not much left, and the PsiCorps destroyed the spared Supercharged Paradox Battery of the Paradox Engine. The Allies decided to make a desperate attempt to get the whole army and the Paradox Engine to the South Pole.

**1985, February 26:** With the power of the Paradox Engine, the Allies successfully broke through the first line of defense in Antarctica. But the prospects were not optimistic: Yuri's ultimate weapon was interfering with their communications, and the Paradox Engine couldn't support it for a long time.

**1985, November 3:** The Allies chose the initial landing site as the Weddell Sea. Through the first wave of time freeze, the pioneers led by Siegfried destroyed the coast guards of the Epsilon Headquarters and established their base. Tanya and more soldiers were then transported and chronoshifted into the battlefield.

After a large-scale confrontation, the Allies established another outpost in a more internal area and discovered a strange cave called a Dybbuk Hive that constantly spawned enemy aircraft at them. After a few minutes of intense fighting, the Paradox Engine finally arrived, escorted by Norio and many Thor Gunships to help fight against Epsilon troops.

The Paradox Engine then activated the second time freeze, quickly demolishing a lot of buildings and units on the way. When the time freeze wore off, Epsilon sent an Aerial Fortress Irkalla to deal with this threat. With the rapid response of the Allies, it was quickly shot down. The Allies also managed to destroy the Psychic Dominators that threatened the Paradox Engine during the time freeze and disintegrated all the Radar Spires and Mind Readers associated with Dybbuk Hives.

As all of Epsilon's main defenses were disintegrated, the Allies did not take long to wipe out all the remaining Epsilon forces in Weddell Sea, only to receive some bad news: Yuri had recalled all his forces from the southern hemisphere to assist in the defense of Antarctica. Norio led the Pacific Front to block the various reinforcements sent by the Epsilon Army from the back, while the European Alliance led by the Paradox Engine and Siegfried continued to move forward to reach the Epsilon Headquarters in the South Pole.

**1985, February 29:** The Allied forces had to advance to the Epsilon's main base in the South Pole as soon as possible. With the destruction of the Weddell Sea defense line, Yuri realized that time was running out. He decided to complete a unfinished hybrid technology immediately and chronoshift himself to Moscow, through the Old Chronosphere stored at the Pensacola Mountains base, so he can bait the Soviets, whom were currently on the moon. Meanwhile the Epsilon Headquarters was going to defend their second line of defense.

The Allies once again activated their time freeze capability, easily destroyed the outermost defense of Epsilon HQ and established their own base. Not long after, the PsiCorps defense on the other side collapsed immediately, forcing the PsiCorps forces to withdraw their internal organization defenses, and the Epsilon HQ, which formed the majority of the defense, actively launched the counterattack against numerous Allied tanks, aircraft and ships. Epsilon Elites and Colossi hidden beneath Chimera Cores played a big role.

After several minutes of intense fighting, the Paradox Engine broke into the Pensacola Mountains under the cover of a large air armada and navy. Epsilon HQ desperately took out all of their anti-air forces, trying to shoot down the Paradox Engine they feared. It was in vain, however, as all Epsilon forces were killed in another wave of time freeze activated by the Paradox Engine.

The Epsilon Headquarters had suffered a horrific loss of life at the Pensacola Mountains, but they took Libra back, who was previously fighting in the Weddell Sea, and planned to take her to a Driller, evacuate to the South Pole and let her enter Yuri's Tower, as the Paradox Engine was getting closer and closer to the South Pole. Along the way, Libra severely damaged the Allied forces, cleared a path, and escaped the pursuit of the Allied Charon Tanks - they can still easily neutralize the mighty Libra. Meeting up with Rahn, he and Libra joined forces, entered the long-awaited Driller and headed towards the main base.

**1985, March 1:** Even though Yunru had escaped from Kashmir, she still have to reach the rest of the Revolt, but the numerous Chinese forces and growing Epsilon activities mean that she cannot risk taking naval routes. Yunru are already aware that Yuri will carry out his ultimate plan sooner or later, and to save time, directed VOLKNET and the Revolt to hijack the Ironwing supersonic jet in Kazakhstan.

The Revolt raided a Chinese outpost near the Fort Shevchenko airbase and established their base in its ruins. As VOLKNET prepares the Revolt to siege the airbase while devising a way to not cause too much casualties on the Chinese forces however, the Epsilon arrived and quickly assembled a Psychic Beacon which brings the Chinese forces in the area under their control. VOLKNET could have freed the mind-controlled Chinese, who are directed by the Epsilon to crush the Revolt, but it choose not to, so the Revolt won't be overwhelmed by two enemies at once.

With the lack of resources in the area and the constant pressure by the Epsilon and their Chinese thralls, VOLKNET decided to have the Revolt steamroll their way through the overwhelming opposition while slowly withering down their production capacity through guerrilla raids. Eventually this worked as the Revolt succeeded in destroying the Iron Curtain Device shielding the airbase, and captured it. With the Ironwing under the Revolt's control, Yunru arrives shortly afterwards and managed to board it after being escorted by the Revolt.

**1985, March 6:** After Yunru reached the rest of the Revolt, things began to take turn into worse for them. Now convinced that there is an insurgency movement within them, China starts to fortify their holdings, including the Kanegawa Industries facility in Hidaka Mountains, Japan, which assists Yunru in the development of particle collision technology. Learning of an imminent Epsilon attack to the region, the Revolt sets to re-establish contact with the Hidaka Mountains facility.

The Revolt made an amphibious assault that crushes the Chinese shore defenders and allows Yunru to join the fight. Knowing they can't just waltz into the facility's front entrance, the Revolt choose to take the further but safer way. The Revolt succeeded in reaching the facility, which prompts the Chinese forces to launch a counter-attack as Yunru acquires everything she needs, but the Revolt managed to repel them.

Before leaving the facility through the Ironwing, Yunru directed VOLKNET and the Revolt to capture the local Epsilon Radar Spires to learn about their recent activities. VOLKNET also noticed that the Epsilon is moving in to destroy the Chinese-held Hokkaido Seismic Stabilizer; it subsequently directed the Revolt to cease their hostilities with the Chinese and liberate the local Pacific Front outposts before capturing the Radar Spires.

With the help of pro-Revolt Pacific Front forces and Future Tank prototypes, the Revolt liberated the Pacific Front outposts one by one while avoiding engagement with the Chinese, sometimes indirectly helping them holding back the Epsilon. Meanwhile, VOLKNET managed to regain control of four larger Future Tank prototypes and used them to support the Revolt's push to the Epsilon base.

After a weary fight, the Revolt succeeded in seizing the Radar Spires, forcing the Epsilon troops to withdraw, but the information from the Spires showed that the Revolt is running out of time.

**1985, March 12:** From seizing the Epsilon cosmodrome in Sweden, the Soviets learned that the Epsilon had built a large base on the Moon for a yet unknown purpose, possibly acting as their main headquarters from which Yuri is to rule over the world after carrying out whatever his ultimate plan. In order to hopefully end the traitor or at least learn where he is, if Yuri is not there, the Soviets launched their first ever space warfare on the Epsilon lunar base.

Due to the nature of the operation, the Russian force will have to make do with limited technology consisting of most Soviet armored force but with only specialized, space-adapted infantry including Cosmonauts, although they also managed to procure a working, reverse-engineered Centurion Siege Crawler. Furthermore, the Soviets also have to keep at least one Rocket Launchpad at their hands, since it is the only way for them to travel back and forth into the Moon.

The battle over the Moon initially went in the Epsilon's favor since they employed a wide variety of aircraft, unlike the Soviets who didn't even able to use any, as well as modified Gehenna Platforms with thermal cannons instead of a Dybbuk-Interceptor, and a tougher version of Brutes. However, the Soviets countered them with sheer force and by employing Cyborg Vanguards who are capable of surviving in the vacuum of space.

During a lull in the fight the Soviets intercepted transmissions from an unknown soldier whose voice matches with that of someone in the Soviets' database. The said soldier then showed up as the Soviets push into the main Epsilon compound, who promptly attacked them with absurdly overpowered weaponry that allows him to beat back the Soviets single-handedly until Chitzkoi managed to sneak up on him and takes him down. Wanting to know the soldier's true identity, the Soviets decided to recover the body for further investigation. They also noted the presence of a strange site consisting of numerous "bio-tanks" like the one in Rio with a larger version of it at the center.

Ultimately the Soviets succeeded in crushing the Epsilon resistance and claimed the lunar base for their own, from which they learned that Yuri is in Moscow. Now with the capability to attack anywhere on the Earth, the Soviets prepared themselves to complete their vengeance in the final battle against Yuri.

**1985, March 18:** The Proselyte protected the Chronosphere at all costs, but still lost from the Paradox Engine. Yuri was eventually sent back to Moscow to attract the attention of the Soviets, while the burden of protecting the Antarctic headquarters was handed over to the Proselyte, and Libra went to the South Pole under the escort of Rahn. The Soviets got the news that Yuri was in Moscow, and most of them that stayed on the Moon. They then launched several attacks on Epsilon's bases in Russia, recovered the Apocalypse Tank technology and destroyed the Epsilon backup base in Stalingrad while the lunar forces prepared to use the global strike capability to launch the final attack on Yuri.

**1985, March 20:** When the Soviet Union located Yuri's position, a plan to restore the Russian territory was established, and the Soviets began to assemble all the troops they could dispatch, sending them back to Russia to launch the final counterattack against PsiCorps. One of the troops went to the Apocalypse Tank production facility in the Ural Mountains, where they decided to take back the production base from Yuri and then head west to Moscow and support other Soviets there.

There were still some Soviet troops in the Ural Mountains that had not yet been controlled by PsiCorps, including the production base troops, but they lost contact with the main force. After the main force arrived here, with the help of Cyborg Vanguards, the road to Psychic Beacon which, the biggest threat in front of them, was cleared. After destroying said beacon, they completed the joint with a small outpost. As more Soviet troops joined the action, they began to move toward the research base, destroying the newly built base by PsiCorps at the bridgehead, repairing the bridges destroyed by the personnel of the research base, and then their Palace.

While the outpost forces continued to defend against the PsiCorps attack, the main force in research base were busy defending PsiCorps' larger offensive at all costs, such as shooting down numerous Kirov Airships. Once the outpost troops were idle, they went to destroy the nearby Epsilon base to allow more Soviet troops to come there, and then went to the PsiCorps-controlled Soviet outpost, destroying the Tactical Nuke Silo that they were built there. It was after a few minutes that the blueprint of the Apocalypse Tank in the palace was finished.

When the defensive mission was completed, the Soviets began mass production of more Apocalypse Tanks, launching a full-scale attack on the Epsilon main base, including the navy deployed in the river. The Soviet army's offensive was very strong so that it didn't take long for the Epsilon main base to fall, and the remaining troops fled.

**1985, March 22:** After tapping into the Epsilon's communications, the Revolt realized that everything is spiraling out of control quickly - the united Allies invaded the Epsilon's headquarters in Antarctica, forcing Yuri to speed up the activation of his "tower". The Soviet forces under the Soviet General also have mysteriously disappeared, and China had been convinced that the Revolt is a threat to them, possibly due to an information leak by Yuri. However, not all is bad for them - Rashidi, the Scorpion Cell's leader, had managed to contact the Revolt after he narrowly escaped just as the Epsilon destroyed his palace during the battle of Bissau. For now the Revolt have to think a way of escaping the imminent global mind control, but they have to face the Epsilon navy and their Russian slaves at the Bering Sea first.

The Foehn have established a base in the Bering Sea, where Yunru and Rashidi, who had just arrived, takes shelter in a Nano-centrifuge, leaving the fight to VOLKNET and one of its subroutines. After deciding which force it should command with, between the Pacific Front and the Chinese, VOLKNET quickly assists its subroutine to clear a nearby island so it can establish a forward base. With the help of various prototype vehicles, such as next-generation Hunter-Seeker drones, Chinese mobile ECM platforms, heavy amphibious armored personnel carriers and hovering artillery platforms, VOLKNET and its subroutine cleared one of the three outlying islands and quickly set up its forward base there.

VOLKNET noted the presence of an Epsilon Rocket Launchpad on the Epsilon navy's base, and directed the Revolt to seize it as an escape plan should things went out of hand. The push towards the Epsilon naval base was so grueling, not to mention the Epsilon's Russian thralls and holes from which seemingly limitless Dybbuk jets emerge making things harder for the Revolt. Unexpectedly, amidst the battle, the Epsilon dismantled the Rocket Launchpad - VOLKNET believed that the Epsilon either can't let the Revolt take it or no longer need it, or perhaps Yuri had anticipated the Revolt's attempt. VOLKNET and its subroutine then decided to destroy the Epsilon forces instead to ensure their safety.

After figuring out the way to silence the Dybbuk hives and reinforced by more Sino-Japanese forces, VOLKNET received the authority to call in heavy gunship prototypes at the Epsilon base. Under the cover of the gunships' cannons, the Revolt managed to reduce the base into rubble and sink much of their fleet.

Without any other alternative to escape the imminent activation of Yuri's ultimate plan, the Revolt heads down further through the Arctic, hopefully able to find a place far away from the Epsilon's Antarctic headquarters to survive should all is lost.

* * *

**[ATTENTION CITIZEN]**

**_The viewing of sensitive records of the Mental Omega War are barred to Tier 8 citizens and below._**

**_Thank you for your attention._**


	3. Prologue, Part 3

**1998, June:** The Siege of Elysium started by Foehn First Fleet. With the entry of Revolt spacecraft's into Epsilon held Mars, hundreds of battle groups of Pteradon gunships and hundreds of Foehn fighter craft battle against Epsilons network of Irkalla Space Fortresses, their dozens of Salamander craft escorts and hundreds of Epsilon interceptors. When the Epsilon space defense grid fell all remaining Foehn forces land in large canyon outside Epsilons capital, Elysium. With the liberation of the worlds population minds from the Babel Tower, Elysium remains the last Epsilon held area in the solar system. With Intel Foehn had gather from former Epsilon "Proselytes" and the Psychic prodigy Libra, Yuri plans to regroup all his remaining loyal forces at Mars utilizing a series of unstable first generation Chronoshperes. Mars at this time was considerably under developed, lacking the most basic drilling resources to make valuable minerals available for miner vehicles. It was discovered after the siege that Yuri had not been in the city at all, it was found that he used a stolen prototype FTL spacecraft to escape. With the Babel Towers capture, Elysium city having fallen and Yuri's retreat into deep space the Conscious Slumber had finally ended.

**1999, July:** Using intelligence gathered from the ruins of Elysium, a new modified version of the infamous "Terranova" is discovered and is contained. The Epsilon High Proselyte identified Mihovil Slavic is captured brought to trial in Geneva. Mihovil Slavic was one of the many Soviet officers that fled the USSR during the Allied occupation and after not returning was reported MIA. His only surviving next of kin, his nephew Davor Slavic, Davor's wife Silvija Slavic and their son Anton Slavic have made no comment Mihovils role as Yuri's second in command, it's presumed they had little contact with him for years since his disappearance. Davor is is known to be a member of Euro Alliances espionage organisation, The Black Hand. The small family has been noted to have legally changed their surnames to Silvija's maiden name, Bakula.

**1999, August:** Around the globe people everywhere celebrate their new found freedom. With much of Allied and Soviet leadership killed during GWWIII and the Mental Omega War many countries around the world remain without governing bodies but many more countries with provisional governments affiliated with Foehn. The wars left much of the world devastated leaving the Latin Confederation and the European Alliance, not unscathed but relatively intact to become sole superpowers and natural leaders of the Soviets and Allies respectively.

**1999, September 15:** Chancellor Yunru invites Allied Supreme Commander Jorge Gibson, Premier Ruslan Zadorov, President Izabelle Espinal and Prime Minister Adele Merrick to a conference in Geneva. With their respective countries being leaders of world organizations of broken world, Yunru negotiates to have the remaining countries of the world to forgive past grievances to rebuild. With national borders of the majority of the planet being long dissolved, New borders are drawn up. The state of Alaska having been essentially independent of the old US, chose to remain under Foehn governance. The state of Hawaii and the Pacific territories of the old US, declare independence as the Kingdom of Hawaii and align themselves with the newly reorganized Pacific Front. The relatively stable states of California, Oregon and Washington unite into the Pacific States of America and also align themselves with the Pacific Front. The Confederation withdraws it's military and remaining Soviet soldiers from what used to be America. Tensions rise among the remaining states of America, scattered groups with differing wants and needs and access to military hardware are close to bringing the continent into war.

In exchange for withdrawing troops from Allied territories, the land that was once part of Uruguay, Paraguay and Argentina are annexed by the Latin Confederation. Foehn withdraws military assets from the territory of Chile which then allies with the Confederation. French Guyana, Puerto Rico and the Falkland Islands are conceded from the Allied Nations to the Confederation and Allied citizens given the choice to be repatriated to Allied territories.

Iceland is realigned to the Euro Alliance while Greenland and Svalbard join the EA but also allow military access to Foehn. The countries of Moldova, Ukraine, Belarus, Poland, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia and Finland are organised into the Intermarium Federation as a buffer block between Soviet Russia and the Euro Alliance. The IF is organised into semi autonomous states with borders based on ethnicity and culture, with rotating capital cities. The Orthodox Church of Kiev rises to become the new center of Orthodoxy. To appeal to Russia, Intermarium allows them railroad and warm water port access. To prevent social unrest in parts of western Europe, the island of Ireland is united under the Republic of Ireland, Scotland is given independence from Great Britain and Catalonia and the Basque country are given independence from Spain and France respectively. Controlled artificial earthquakes created using Soviet Hammer technology raise the lowland countries and relieve them from the threat of flooding. Federal Germany and the Austrian Republic Unite. To prevent an ethnic war from breaking out in the Balkans, the nation's of Slovenia, Serbia, Croatia, Bosnia, Kosovo, Herzegovina, Montenegro and Macedonia are federated into a new nation, Yugoslavia. Turkey now under President Alan Bilgili gives independence to Armenia and Kurdistan in order to appease the Euro Alliance.

The entirety of North Africa aligns with Foehn with Daud Rashidi, son of Scorpion Cell leader Ahid Rashidi. The Project "Operation Oasis" utilizing Foehn and the Allies weather manipulation technology is set to begin. Allied West Africa centered around Liberia is reorganized into a confederation model of government. Soviet Central Africa composed of Cameroon, Central African Republic, Equatorial Guinea, Gabon, Congo, Zaire, Angola, Zambia, Malawi and Mozambique reaffirms its alliance with the World Socialist Alliance.

South Africa, Namibia, Botswana and Zimbabwe constitute the Commonwealth of Southern Africa.

Southern Sudan, Ethiopia, Somalia, Uganda, Kenya, Rwanda, Burundi and Tanzania found the Union of Eastern Africa.

The Commonwealth of Southern Africa, The Union of East Africa, India, Pakistan, Sri Lanka and Bengal organised into the "Indian Front" after the Pacific Front model.

In the Arabian peninsula the House of Saud was found to have gone extinct during the previous wars with all its members either dead or missing. The House of Rashid being former rulers of Nejd took the role of new kings of Rashidi Arabia and having Islam reformed just like how Christianity did centuries ago. The fertile crescent with the exception of Allied Israel and increasingly pro-Allied Turkey, are federated under Foehn. The nation's of Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Kyrgyzstan, Turkmenistan, Tajikistan and Afghanistan ally with Foehn, with the majority of them having had seceded from Soviet Russia.

The legendary Soviet Commander of GWWIII and the MOW remains the most senior politician within Soviet Russia and as Premier grows content to rebuild his motherland.

The region of Kashmir is taken into Foehn rule as sovereign state with India, Pakistan and China relinquishing territorial claims to the region. With the politburo of China having been killed by Epsilon and the remaining free minded Chinese Military command allying with Foehn, it was expected that China remain with Foehn rule. Although areas such as Tibet, Mongolia and Manchuria remain with Foehn the rest of the pre war provinces of the Chinese Federation were united into the Chinese Directorate as a Foehn associate. The Republic of Japan returns to the Pacific Front from Foehn. Both Korea and Vietnam are united under mixed governments.

The region's of Antarctica and the Arctic remain under direct Foehn control being the only power that can project power that far.

**1999, September 26:** At the final day of talks the Foehn Federation, the World Socialist Alliance and the Grand Alliance of Nations found the United Nations an international organisation dedicated to maintaining mutual benefits to all nations and to resolve international disagreements from escalating into war. The founding charter maintained that a security council would be formed with representatives from the three powers having permanent seats and another three rotating seats. The Bill of Sapient Rights is established to protect the dignity of all human and human-like life such as cyborgs, AI, mutants, genetically modified humans and possibly in the future, aliens.

**1999, October 13:** The Chinese Directorate was allowed to renter the World Socialist Alliance seeing as the WSA had two superpowers in Soviet Russia and the Latin Confederation while the GAN had three superpowers in the Euro Alliance, Pacific Front and Indian Front.

Utilizing communication methods developed during the last two decades Foehn creates a world wide network which would later be developed into what would be called the "internet". A majority of provisionally governed areas receive a connection to this network.

**1999, October 31:** The Second American Civil War breaks out with the Commonwealth of New England, the Empire State, the Union of Steel, Dixie, Federal States of America and the Republic of Texas. The Commonwealth is the most receptive to the new world order and is significantly pro-Foehn and staunchly independent from the larger unions of America. The Empire State is majority pro-Allies but wish to remain independent of both the Union of Steel and Federal States. The Union of Steel is pro-Soviets wishing to reunite the Socialist States of America. Dixie is composed of the traditional states of the old Confederate States of America and is wholly anti-Soviet, anti-Allies and anti-Foehn. The Federal States of America are led under former US Vice President Dustin Bright who has rallied US Rebel forces during GWWIII to restore the Union, they have control over a quarter of former US Military hardware and US bases centered around the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. The last constituent of the war, the Republic of Texas, comprises of unsurprisingly Texas, and also include several less powerful states such as Oklahoma, New Mexico and Arizona. Texas like the Commonwealth and the Empire State would remain independent but conversely to them would remain isolationist and neutral for the time being.

Nevada under Reginald Edgar House, ruling from Las Vegas, choose to remain independent using its robot army to protect his borders.

The Pacific States of America, Allied Canada and the Latin Confederation garrison their borders to protect against the "Dis-United States of America".

**1999, November 1:** The UN creates branch organisations, each with their own focus.

**1999, November 25:** The WHO have all cloning facilities, worldwide, built by Epsilon dismantled. By using the conducted worldwide census, all cloned human are relocated to different regions within their own nations to prevent accidental inbreeding and social unrest from clones living knowingly or unknowingly with their or as their "prime" human. There also exist plans to send off these clones to off world colonies. There are an estimated 100 million clones globally and millions more unknowingly living the lives of their deceased primes.

**1999, December:** The world census show that the global population is 4 billion, with an expected population boom in the near future. Of those 4 billion, 10 million have some form cybernetic enhancement. The population of AIs number at 21,000.

**2000, January 1:** With the beginning of new millennium humanity rejoices the end of their bloodiest war torn century and tearfully mourn the deaths of over 1.6 billion people.

"We can not change yesterday, we can only make the most of today and look with hope toward tomorrow." - Foehn Chancellor Yunru

**2000:** Pacific Front designed Seismic Stabilizers are built all over the world to completely prevent earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. Magma Taps at these facilities provide a sporadic source of useful minerals.

**2001, November:** The first commercially available space flight to Mt. Hadley lunar colony is brought by a joint effort of Pacific Aerospace Exploration Agency, European Space Agency, Coronian Aerospace Board and the Soviet Agency of Joint Aerospace Exploration. The original colonists had been from Allied nations but after being liberated from Epsilon by Commander Ruslan Zadorov a second wave of colonists arrive, primarily being from free minded Soviet citizens. The colony having had citizens of both sides of the prewar political blocs, were more receptive of the cooperative nature of the new Allies, Soviets and Foehn.

**2002:** The Second American Civil War draws to close with no side outright winning fighting simply dies down. The Commonwealth of New England having had the Empire State as a buffer only suffered minor raids by the Union of Steel Navy, with war winding down the Commonwealth applies to be integrated into the Foehn Federation. The Empire State having learned from the Soviet invasion of 1982 had successfully utilized guerrilla tactics against the Soviet based military of the Union of Steel. The Empire States capital of New York had once been the economic capital of the US and the Allies and in this new world order rejoins the Allies with ambitions to become the economic capital of the world. The Union of Steel made the most gains in the conflict, with its states now from Dakota to Pennsylvania. Dixie has lost the most of former US equipment, so much so it's armies depend on guerrilla hit and run tactics. They have only just managed to maintain most of their historical borders. Thankfully no Confederate States nationalist has managed to convince congress to re-appropriate Texas into Dixie or to reintroduce slavery but had managed to convince most of congress from vote to rejoin the federal government. The Federal States of America are left reeling after a devastating battle at Mount Rushmore had it retreat back to the state line of Dakota. The only positive of the battle seemed to be that the Union of Steel would equally be unable to use the reported "Rushmore SPECTRUM Array". The Republic of Texas simply chose to maintain its borders with its larger more aggressive neighbors.

**2003:** Foehn scientist and special operative, Eureka, develops next-generation plasma propulsion engines and spearheads a project to retrofit Foehns Navy to allow them to become flight capable. The WSA and GAN Navies after having been given the technology out of goodwill follow suit with Foehns example.

**2004:** The city of Elysium is rebuilt and resettled by a new generation of Mars colonists. WSA, GAN and Foehn governments build garrisons near the city in the scenario in which Yuri would return with a rebuilt Epsilon. Reusing existing Epsilon magnetic satellites and Soviet Tesla technology an artificial magneto-sphere is created around Mars. Another satellite network, this time using prism technology is left in orbit of Mars which is then utilized into concentrating sunlight on Mars Ice Caps.

**2005:** Expeditions to Venus, Mercury and Jupiter are launched within months of each other. The Mars Network of Satellites is planned to be used on each heavenly body by each expedition. The first volunteers for human testing of the new "Kalos" strain of the Terranova Virus are conducted in orbit of Luna. The newly built Chrono Nexus facilities two of which are built at both the North Pole and South Pole are opened for commercial use of traditional Chronoshift and Chronolift for long distance transport. Identical pairs of

Chrono Nexus facilities have been planned to be constructed at the Lunar Poles and Martian Poles.

**2006:** The FFV Dauntless, after extensive rework to make her space worthy, is the first actual waterborne ship to traverse space rather than the specially built spacecraft. This development changes the approach building of building spacecraft, modern technology makes it cheaper to retro fit existing naval ships to be space worthy and an added incentive to make ships flight capable. A meteor had been observed from Earth to be emitting exotic radiation, for security reasons was pushed from a collision course with Earth to new trajectory with Mercury. A young Anton Bakula becomes the youngest person to be inducted into The Black Hand.

**2007:** Underwater Seismic Stabilizers and Magma Taps push development of underwater cities.

**2009, March 26:** A Martian listening post receives a signal not of known channels. Despite originating from Mars experts conclude it is of alien origin. The source was traced back to the Acidalian Plain and exploratory teams are sent by each military garrison. The signals contents was shockingly easily interpreted by their equipment as audio and even shockingly more so, the audio sounded like a spoken language.

**2009, May:** After a decade of continuous work Operation Oasis has been bearing fruit. Through use of a swarm of self replicating nanites, entire swaths of the sands of the Sahara are bound with clay to retain water. Purpose made civilian Weather Control Devices create regular storms. Foehn redirects tropical storms from the Atlantic Ocean and Indian Ocean and blizzards from the Arctic, Siberia and Antarctica to the Sahara. Genetically engineered plants that grow faster, have stronger roots and have tolerance to salt water are seeded across the Sahara. Carbon and other greenhouse gases collected from airborne and terrestrial Windtraps are used to fertilize the growing Saharan ecology.

**2009, April 1:** Allied fire team Echo-03 locate a large cavern entrance sealed off with a solid metal "vault" door, where they conclude that through the doors design being unlike any known human construct on Mars is indeed alien. After having been reported the exploratory forces rendezvous a kilometer directly fronting the entrance.

**2009, April 2:** Immediately MCVs are dispatched and after they arrive, deploy and begin base construction within an hour of having since started the cavern entrance opens. Three environment suit clad bipedal figures exit the Vault. One having a male humans proportions, the next having female humans proportions with an elongated helmet and the last having female humans shape despite being 8ft tall. After having made greetings with the aliens, Anthropologist Dr. Maxwell Lawson, had managed to gesture to continue talks within a civilian space habitat reserved for this purpose. Following entry of the habitat the three figures surprisingly remove their helmets. It was expected by the scientists that these aliens would have completely different physiology and thus breath differently. They also concluded that however unlikely, an alien species wouldn't risk cross contamination of disease. But no they remove their helmets regardless. An even greater shock to come was the appearance of the aliens. The male looked completely human, the first female looked once again human but had horns similar to goats, small vestigial wings and a long thin tail and the second female looked most alien of the three, having again reassembled a human but was 8ft tall and had a singular, black, rhino-like horn and a reddish tan complexion. Videos of these beings have speculative xenobiologists under mountains of doubt of their previous assumptions of how intelligent life develops.

**2009, April:** Having the "Alien Vault" being dismissed days ago as hoax or practical joke, then after official reports give confirmation that humanity has indeed made first contact with aliens did the shock settle in. Videos released have raised questions of possible Epsilon experimentation is involved with how human-like the aliens appear and whether they're Epsilon created mutants. Reassurances from the resident linguist, Simin Tirmizi, that their language is too divergent from any language to have developed from Epsilon mind thralls. Other wilder conspiracy theories and speculation include alien abduction and experimentation, ancient aliens, extraterrestrial origins of life and in some crazier corners of the world, the biblical end times and apocalypse. Optimists dismiss this as paranoia and hold hope to humanities first contact with real intelligent alien life to be peaceful.

**2009, May 4:** After a month of deciphering their language the head of Foehn Hailhead Psionic Bureau, Libra, personally transfers herself on site to advance to the next stage of First Contact, communicating through creating a Psionic Amalgamate. After a month of both parties learning the others languages, the Martians seemingly grasped English, Spanish, Chinese and Arabic near fluently, while the expeditionary linguists led by Dr. Tirmizi, learned enough Martian for conversational use but have not nearly progressed as fluently as the Martians did with Earth languages. When explaining what a Psionic Amalgamate entails none of the Martians appeared surprised at the concept and the Martian man, Tus'Cahnt of Kirmani, volunteers. After promptly forming a Psionic Amalgamate, Libra has her new found knowledge of the "Tief'Afi" language copied through memory imprintation. Afterwards a more formal and proper introduction was given, the man introduced himself as Tus'Cahnt of Kirmani and as his groups linguist, the shorter woman announced herself as Tus'Ja, daughter of Lady Tus'Liet, their city's leader, and lastly the giant woman made herself known as Tiani of Balkhi. Promptly a mutual exchange of information between parties was carried out. It's discovered that their society have been living in vast, advanced, underground complexes around Mars with populations only in the tens of millions. Concerning their biology their people maintain centuries long lifespans, all members having Psionic abilities and how they have nine subspecies, all except one of which are female mono-gendered.

**2009, May:** With continued talks between the Tief'Afi Noble Houses and Elysium, it was agreed that the native Martians would all be relocated to the newly built Argyros. When told that the UN intended to terraform Mars, the Tief'Afi Noblewomen near jumped at the opportunity to express gratitude. They seemed less enthused when they learned that all their Vaults in the Martian lowlands would in years to come be underwater, but were still elated at the prospect of Mars even having bodies of liquid water.

**2010, February 6:** The Tief'Afi are evacuated from their homes preemptively before the rising Boreal Sea will submerge their Vaults, to Argyros City. Argyros was built at the approximate center of the Tharsis Plateau to allow them to grow and develop the soon to be Tharsis Peninsula. The city had also been built with the taller Tief'Afi in mind. In particularly attention had Bern given to the fifteen metre tall "Gigantes", with public buildings with enlarged entrances, wide walking roads and warehouse sized bungalows in a sub-urban neighbourhood layout for the Gigantes residents. For the comparatively small but still tall "Oni", "Ogre" and "Troll" residents had the simpler modifications of added height in all constructions and more durability given to everyday objects. The "Devil" and human residents had the least need for additions to their amenities.

**2010, March 4:** The Argyros census tallied up 40,374,009 Tief'Afi residents of all nine subspecies. Detailed examination of the populations genome show that the nine subspecies are related to humanity. Collectively sharing 99.2% of DNA with Homo Sapiens and the only Bi-gendered subspecies of the nine having 99.98% Homo Sapiens DNA. While raising more questions than answers particularly as to their genetic heritage and as well as ours, the DNA responsible for their natural psionic ability, elongated lifespans, and exceeding physical prowess is studied by the Hailead Intelligence Bureau, RnD Division.

**2010, March 13:** The cities surrounding land had incorporated fertile topsoil imported from the Elysium Horticultural Towers, giving the Tief'Afi for the first time in a thousand generations, vegetation. Each new settler over the years, every year, would each plant a new tree around Argyros. The Tharsis National Park to this day remain the Emerald of Mars with over five hundred million tourist visiting yearly.

**2011:** The Venutian and Mercurian colonies are established and their terraforming programs are started. The Jovian lunar colonies of Io, Callisto, Europa and Ganimede are established. Probes sent into Jupiter's atmosphere show a foreign object at the eye of the 'Great Red Spot'. Construction of the first Space Elevators, by the three powers, begins.

**2016:** The Terranova Virus Lunar research team, after incorporating Tief'Afi DNA, have successfully modified the virus into a beneficial, passive, genetic modifier. The Kalos strain of Terranova is distributed to hospitals throughout the solar system under the pretense of a new vaccine.

The colony of Titan is established.

**2018:** The extensive proliferation of the Terranova Kalos Virus is noticed only after the entire population of the solar system is infected. After tests by the WHO show that the virus is seemingly mutating beneficial traits, similar to those known of Rahn, the virus is deemed benign at worst. Research into a cure is still conducted by the WHO, which is covertly sabotaged by Foehn. The Commonwealth Institute of Technology develops a synthetic human, Foehn uses this to transfer AI into "empty" biological bodies. The moral dilemma of "killing" the personality of transferring consciousness into a body is made irrelevant. The VOLKNET AI is transferred to a synthetic body, similar to that of pre-cybridized Volkov, who his mind was modeled after. After this point all new AI that are born, are given new Synth bodies. Observations of Europa's sub surface ocean reveal evidence of a complex, indigenous biosphere. The UN passes the Xeno-ecology Preservation Treaty to protect alien life, the Board of Xeno-ecology Protection (BOXEP) is established to enforce the treaty.

**2019:** An Intermarium based scientist, Sigita Briedis, discovers a method of Faster Than Light travel. She sends a drone probe to Pluto and back to Earth in 27 seconds through distorting and shortening the space between two points. The power needed is relatively lower than what scientists speculated. The primary disadvantage being that the space in between the ship and destination have to be empty. It's limitations are speculated to restrain Foehn into "Inter Stellar" lanes, with longer trips requiring more advanced calculations. Sigita Briedis' newly dubbed "Distortion Drives" are supplied to all Foehn spacecraft.

Latin Confederation scientists, headed by Daniela Brito, in the same year developed their own unique method of FTL. With the use of "Iron Curtain" radiation, Disparity Drives rupture a rift in reality, to a parallel dimension. This named "Subspace", where the amount of effort to reach relativistic speeds is less than ours, and the universal speed limit are magnitudes faster than our universes speed of light. Both the Soviets and Foehn up until now were dependent on Allied Chrono Jump drives.

**2022:** Four years after the Kalos Virus is discovered by WHO, efforts to research a cure are completely squashed by mass protests around the world. The Kalos Virus was found to have among other things, prevent aging and degradation, cured genetic diseases, reduced the cases of cancer and in some instances, reverse aging. People in their fifties to nineties, had four years ago reverted to having their 40 year old physique and thirty to forty year olds re-attained their 20 year old physique.

**2024:** Operation Oasis is declared successful. The majority of the Sahara was reclaimed and restored to a verdant grassland. This gives the Foehn Federation an additional approximate 500,000 square kilometres of arable land with the rest of the Sahara being bodies of water and diminished deserts. Projections show the Foehns plans of reclaiming the Syrian, Arabian and Gobi deserts for even more arable land would elevate them to the world's top producer of food. The desert reclamation methods are utilized for terraforming.

**2028:** Humanity becomes a Tier 1 civilization by optimizing its use of Earth resources. All of the energy of Earth is utilized, the weather, the heat of the core, the movement of its crust and the oceans movements. The UN sets a goal of becoming a Tier 2 civilization within a century.

**2030:** All three superpowers send a colony fleet of 300,000, to the Alpha Centauri System, 15 light years from Sol. The WSAV Oaxaca is the first to arrive at 20 seconds, the GAV Arcenaux is second to arrive at 56 seconds and the FFV Yukon arrives last at 168 seconds.

The same year, the three powers begin to probe star systems, dozens at a time. Systems with good development prospects are sent automated colony ships, ships that are VI run to either terraform planets, gather resources or build infrastructure for future development. When these ships find life, from simple single celled organisms to rudimentary multi cellular life, as per BOXEP conventions, the VI is made to prioritize observation and when necessitated protect the alien life.

**2046:** The native Martians as well as Tellurians celebrate the complete terraformation of Mars.

**2057:** The terraformation of Mercury is hampered by the proliferation of an alien crystal. The crystal is first discovered and catalogued by Dr. Ignatio Mobius as Tiberium. It was named after the Tiberia Plateau, which was named after the river Tiber of Italy.

**2059:** The Latin Confederation born Dr. Tratos, a pioneer of xenoarchaeology, discovers the missing half of a Bolivian alien artifact on the surface of Mars. The Tacitus is translated by Tratos, revealing unknown fields of science and technology.

**2064:** One hundred and four light years from Sol, First Contact is made with the Theres of the Lecres solar system, a pre FTL space faring civilization. A people related to humanity, the Theres people are part of the growing registry of "liminal" subspecies of humanity. The people of Theres include Theresian Humans, Lizard-men, Lamias, Harpies and Centaurs, and all their subspecies.

**2071:** Scientific teams led by Dr. Mobius and his daughter, by Dr. Petrova and Dr. Raveshaw, and by Dr. Tratos set up on Mercury to conduct research on Tiberium. The exportation of Tiberium is heavily regulated to curb its spread solely to Mercury.

**2076:** The Tiberium infestation of Mercury is declared critical. The UN quarantines Mercury to all traffic and closely monitors Tiberium and if deemed necessary, seizes it. The colonists of survive the new harsh conditions of Mercury by mutating. The mutants of the newly named Forgotten of Mercury share a resentment to the UN, but generally are apathetic to its citizens and more friendly with non-Tellurian people. Only with the leadership of Tratos do the Forgotten remain unified and non violent to humanity.

**2081:** First Contact is made with the Tauret of the Austmen solar system, 129 light years from Sol, an atomic age civilization. The Taureta people compose of Taureta Humans, Minotaurs, Pans and Satyrs and all their subspecies.

**2084:** The UN establishes Rodina as it's 100th Colony System with hundreds of outpost systems and thousands of probed systems.

**2096:** The Erhea System, 179 light years from Sol, is observed to have two garden worlds with two separate civilizations. First Contact is simultaneously made with the Pescid people and the Ken'Casus people. Both are pre-spaceflight civilizations, but due to their close proximity, they have been in contact through radio for decades.

The Pescid people are made up of Pescidi Humans, Mermaids and the plantoid Dryad and all their subspecies.

The people of Ken'Casus comprise of Ken'Casus Human, Faunus, Kobold, Akuma and Monoeyes and their subspecies.

**2099:** Discoveries on genetics from the Tacitus, are utilized to improve upon lifespan extension, effectively making the entirety of humanity biologically immortal.

**2115:** The UN population has finally reached over 1 trillion sapiens.

**2123:** The Donis System, 187 light years from Sol, First Contact is made with Cutarap civilization, a newly industrialized people. The Cutarap people compose of Cutarese Humans, Arachne, Mantis, Mites, Bees and Moths, and their subspecies.

**2127:** The probed Alsava system is discovered to have an intact ring world. The ring-world is observed to orbit it's star at 1.89AU. An ecumenopolis world is also found within the system orbiting at 2.17AU. A priority colony fleet is sent to the system.

**2128:** Scans of the system reveal debris fields of thousands of warships. Surface investigation of the Alsava Ecumenopolis show that intelligent, possibly liminal life exist within the lower levels of Alsava Prime. The Slime, Changeling, Mimic, Beholder, Dullahan, Mind Flayer and Human populations remain disparate. Alsava Prime, although ironically having infrastructure with the potential to house a population upwards of quadrillions, is found to be the second lowest liminal population when found. The 2 million natives of Alsava are all found to have the strongest Psionic potential of all human and liminal species.

**2130:** Ancient Human ruins found all over Alsava Prime and all liminal worlds show ancient star charts with Sol and the Liminal Home-worlds incorporated. These archaeological findings fundamentally change the perception of "humanity" and it's shared heritage with its neighbours.

The Alsava Ring-world is found to be uninhabited by any intelligent life, and despite supposedly being abandoned for millennia is perfectly functional. It is reserved to feed, fuel and fund the development of Alsava Prime. The Ring-worlds plentiful living space, serves to attract migrants to populate the neighbouring ecumenopolis.

**2132:** Chancellor Yunru personally invites liminal leaders to talks of their people's integration with each other. She rationalized that whoever or whatever destroyed the ancient humans would be powerful enough to survive for as long as they had, would if not return, be eventually found by humanity. While appealing to their sense of shared ancient heritage, shared genetics and pragmatism she incorporates the liminal governments to join the UN.

**2134:** With technology salvaged from the Alsava debris field, the Slipstream Drive is developed by Mitsuo Fujikawa and Wyatt Shaw. Although similar to GSA Disparity Drives, Slipstream travel is slower than all other previous FTL methods. The primary advantage of Slipstream is its lower operational costs which make it the primary choice of corporations.

**2137:** Having to adapt to sociopolitical climate of modern civilization, the WSA, GAN and Foehn Federation reform their governments. The WSA is reformed into the Galactic Socialists Alliance. The GAN is restructured as the Solidarity of Allied Systems. The Foehn Federation is reconstituted into the Foehn Federated Coalition of Orion.

All these governments are changed to allow colonies more autonomy and to decentralize power from Sol in consideration for the colonies and the liminals civilizations. Terra still remains as a cultural and symbolic center of Tellurian Humans.

**2139:** The GSA moves its Politburo to the planet Maestre of the Tolledo System.

The SAS transfers its parliament to the planet Wells, in the Arcturus System.

The FFCO relocates its government to the planet of New Sahara, in the Song System.

The UN relocates it headquarters to the Alsava Prime ecumenopolis as it's new capital. Efforts from all three Tellurian superpowers restore 10,000 square kilometers of Alsava Prime to full functionality.

**2145:** Orbiting a moon in the Raega System, 1075 light years from Sol, First Contact is made with the Yuht Commonwealth by an Outer Heaven pirate hunters. This is the first encounter humanity had with a truly alien species, rather than other humans and human subspecies. The Yuht are the most unique aliens so far encountered by humanity. The Yuht are 12 metre tall, "lobster-like" arthropods that are supposedly long lived. All these features, on their own aren't uncommon, but this is the first time all three are seen by humanity. The UN Headquarters at Alsava receive Yuht delegates. The Yuht having not developed FTL, expanded it's territories using cryogenics and conventional space travel. Borders are established and trade deals are made between the UN and the Yuht Commonwealth.

**2150:** The first Dyson sphere of the UN, around Sol is completed. The UN becomes a Tier 2 civilization.

**2163:** The Planet Shanxi is settled by the Chinese Directorate. An alien artifact, named as the "Tuning Fork" for its appearance, is discovered in the system. Investigations reveal negative results and the device remains inactive.

**2175:** A Futuretech owned mining vessel encounters a Jehetma made probe. First Contact is made with the Jehetma. The Jehetma are discovered to be fungoid, although not unknown is rare in discovered space. An "individual" among the Jehetma is actually a large colony of fungi that has developed sentience. Some of these colonies, generally those that have lived for thousands of years, stretch across several miles and rarely leave the surface of Jehet Prime, their home-world (few ships are large enough to transport them).

Younger colonies are not only smaller, but also tend to be more dynamic and mobile - they often spearhead the exploration and research efforts of the Jehetma, as well as any defensive measures that are regrettably undertaken when the Dominion is beset by aggressors.

**2192:** The total population of the UN, of humans and non-humans, had finally reached one quadrillion.

**2213:** The GSA announced that the Lance of Jupiter, has finished construction.

**2231:** A passing survey shuttle, in the Giuaust System, detects a weak signal that is traced back to within the atmosphere of a local gas giant. First Contact is made with the Daf'Nak of the gas giant Tolokrom. The Daf'Nak choose to join the GSA as they share similar political and economic ideologies. The Daf'Nak being the first Gaseous life encountered by the known galaxy little to no complaint or competition when requesting colony rights to gas giants.

**2235:** The population of the Alsava system reaches over three trillion, becoming the fifth most populace system in the UN and is the fastest growing system of the known galaxy.

**2238:** The FFCO revealed that the Aegis of Atlas and the Harp of Gaia finished their construction.

**2241:** Yuht Commonwealth develops their own form of FTL. The Yuht are the first to discover Element Zero and develop Eezo Drives.

**2247:** The SAS 147th Expeditionary Fleet makes First Contact with the molluscoid Glebsigi, in orbit of the planet Ladnah. The Glebsigi established a firm societal foundation on Ladnah using a mixture of spiritual doctrine and careful organization. The Glebsigi Holy Tribunal respectively declines to join the UN instead opting to ally as an independent entity.

**2267:** The SAS announced that the Halberd of Kronos completed its construction.

**2340:** The Yuht Commonwealth petitions the Chinese Directorate for access to the long dormant "Tuning Fork".

**2341:** First Contact between the Citadel Council and the UN.


	4. Vigilante

Author's Note: Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews. Or as my friend puts it, imaginary internet points, please continue to increase my dopamine.

If you take note I'm gonna be using OST names for the chapters, can't wait to use 'The Reaping'.

**Guest**: Yes it is, thank you for noticing, I was going for that.

**semsas**: Thanks a million, I probably won't do that intentionally.

**Tehpootisman**: Well, a Foehn-centric Mental Omega/Mass Effect crossover has been on my mind for a while. I remember reading your C&C/Gate crossover a few years ago, since before I made this account. A review and follow from the writer of that story means a lot.

**thorison1080**: I can't wait either.

Disclaimer: I don't own Command & Conquer, Mental Omega or Mass Effect. They belong to Westwood, the Mental Meisters and BioWare (EA can piss off).

* * *

**_August 17th 2841 SC._**

**_In orbit of Alelius._**

**_17:20. Alelius Standard Time._**

Aedinia Octarius was assigned to planetary defense fleet of the colony Alelius. Other admirals in the Hierarchy would balk at such a meager position. Other admirals in the Hierarchy would take this appointment as a slight on their career. Admiral Aedinia Octarius wasn't like the other admirals. He acted as a Turian should for all his career, he followed orders and carried them out, all for the benefit of turian-kind and the rest of the galaxy by extension. And that is where he differs from most other admirals these days.

He saw the advancement of the other species as advancement for all including the Turian people. Where other more 'patriotic' and 'traditional' Turians such as Desolas Arterius would rather keep the status quo. In some extremes for Turians to completely dominate the galaxy. He openly opposed the Hierarchy's role as the sole peacekeepers of the entire galaxy. Those unrealistic expectations of the Turian people have spread even the largest military of the galaxy too thinly. He used his position of admiral to support movements in favour of sharing the responsibility of security.

For those same reasons, for both his loyalty and conversely his contention with the Hierarchy, the Primarchs sought to push Octarius out of mind. It was also suspect that Octarius was planning on running for position of Primarch of Enniril, his home colony. They gave him a position in the outskirts of the Hierarchy's reach.

It was only through the connections with his childhood friend and the current Turian Councillor, Galepia Ablus, that he avoided getting arrested for 'political dissonance'. He was thankful for that. He was even more thankful his dear Siia and their son Aviia were spared the usual fate of those that upset the Primarchs.

He knew the Hierarchy had allowed the fleet patrols to be more lax lately. As well as the reduction in their sizes. No doubt through the politicking of the Asari and Salarians. He swears that they don't even think on the personal impact their decisions have. The Treaty of Firaxen had severely handicapped the Turian Hierarchy's duty. Sure the Turians were the ones in the treaty to set the standard of fleet size in the galaxy, but this in turn had stunted the growth of the shipbuilding industry. He was no Volus but he had seen enough of his Volus contacts drown themselves at the bar after a failed venture into the industry.

This reduced patrol fleet had made the pirates of the Terminus Systems bolder. The latest pirate raid had cost a total of 106 Turian lives and an unknown amount of Turians to be kidnapped. It's one thing to strike at defenseless, independent Terminus Systems planets, but they chose a Hierarchy planet to raid.

The Batarians had acted boldly this time, and everyone and their mothers knew these pirates were Batarians. The Hegemony slave markets don't get new slaves from nowhere. Those duplicitous, four eyed pyjaks would deny any association of course.

"Sir . . ."

He wanted to place blame on the Hierarchy but he knew who truly was at fault. The Asari and Salarians and their contrived logic. If you neutered your own arms your enemy won't do the same to be fair.

"SIR! Captain Arterius' and Captain Gavnion's blockades around Relay 311 and Relay 310 are in position."

The Comms Officer, Malsia, took him out of his contemplation.

"Have the pirates made any movements in the last fifteen minutes?", he asked to his Comms Officers. A Junior Officer that he has yet to learn the name of answered.

"No sir. They've maintained their position 500,000 kilometres from Alelius."

They may have managed to strike Alelius at an inopportune time for his fleet, but he'd rather throw himself out the airlock than let these slavers take innocent citizens of the planet in his charge. They knew exactly when his fleet would dock for repairs, right up to the minute. There was a leak in his chain of command and he'd have it plugged when this was over and done with.

"Have you updated our situation to Palaven?"

"No sir, we've not as ordered."

"Good. Be ready to open long range communication at any notice."

Now, now though, he had a the matter of bringing all those Turian captives home in one piece, and he wasn't letting the Primarchs delay him.

"Maintain the blockades position and open comms with the enemy. We'll offer the criminals reduced prison sentences in exchange for our people back." The ensigns and officers scrambled to work. The image of an immaculate Batarian filled the bridge's holo-vid.

"Batarian.", he greeted him as nothing more than what he is.

"Turian. I'm sure that this is surely a misunderstanding. Have you called to let us know you'll let us on our way?" He smiled, playing innocent. "My trade vessels have important deliveries to make. This blockade is making it very hard for us to do our job."

The nerve. This slime had the gall to attack his world and then play dumb as if the entire system wasn't locked down. Octarius took a slow breath. The pirate was simply trying to get a rise out of him. He wasn't truly this stupid? He would have none of this.

"Yes, well if you could let my marines conduct an inspection of your 'cargo' we'll gladly lift the blockade.", Octarius said, wearing a smile that mirrored the Batarian's own.

The pirate's facade dropped as he grimaced. He had courage to try and bluff after getting caught. Courage or foolishness? It made little difference. By the looks of this pirate captain, he's made enough money in his line of business to dress himself up like an aristocrat. As if any amount of those Sur'kesh silks could hide all the sin the spirits cursed pirate has committed. He could feel it all irradiating from him.

"See, if you could comply with our orders and set your vesse-", an ensign interrupted him.

"ADMIRAL! The entire pirate flotilla are powering their Eezo Drives. Their moving!" The pirate's holo-vid then cut off. His mind was racing.

"Moving to where? Toward our battlegroup? To the planet? Are they going to break through the blockade?"

"T-towards Relay 314, Sir.", the Junior Officer from before managed to get the words out. Relay 314? That one was inactive. It led to unknown space. Realisation dawned on the admiral.

"Get me Captain Arterius and Captain Gavnion!", he ordered. As the two Captains of the two blockades came on screen the admiral wasted no breath.

"The pirates intend to activate Relay 314. Stopping them is our new priority. Arterius, you're to join your flotilla with mine, we're to intercept them. Gavnion you're to defend Alesius until reinforcements from the Citadel arrive." Both captains clicked their mandibles in a gesture of affirmation as their holo displays closed.

His Dreadnought, the Fist of Fausculus, led his flotilla of 8 Cruisers and 24 Frigates away from Alesius. Arterius' Destroyer, the Talon's of Tiblianus, joined Octarius' small fleet with his additional 4 Cruisers and 8 Frigates. The pirate ships, numbering at 52 Frigates and 16 Cruisers heavily outnumbered the Turians own. The pirate ships though, were all decades old models, ships that were bought from the Hierarchy of all people. Even with the ships Octarius had now, he outclassed them. The pirate fleet was maneuvering strangely. Instead of sending a faster ship to activate the Relay they stayed in formation, keeping the cargo ships in between themselves and their pursuers. Spirits forbid, was Relay 314 already active? The unfortunate Junior Officer had again piped up.

"Admiral! The pirates, they've jumped through the Relay."

"What!? I thought it was completely inert up until now? Did they activate it preemptively?", to say he was shocked was like saying Asari are blue.

He relented to his last course of action.

"Open long range communication with the Citadel."

"Yes sir, opening comm line.", 'Junior Officer' once more complied.

If he was to admit his failure, he'd admit to Galepia. He wouldn't personally give the Primarchs his figurative head on a platter, they don't deserve that satisfaction. They're the ones who have Hierarchy vessels sold off to third party's. He needed to report that Relay 314 had been activated to the Citadel anyway. He sighed. This was it for him. He failed in his duties. He would accept his intended fate but he hoped his family would be alright.

As he waited for the comms traffic to clear and to link up to the Citadel he asked the Junior Officer,

"What's your name son?"

Being the youngest on the bridge he looked up to find that the question was indeed for him, "Nihlus, my name is Nihlus Victus, Sir."

"Nihlus huh? I'll remember that name." This boy has only just started out as a soldier. His subordinates will not pay for his failure, in that regard he will not fail. He won't simply wait for his punishment like a tame Varren. He opened the communication channel to his captains. The markingless Captain Arterius and the Calanion-born Captain Gavnion once again came on holo-vid.

"Gavnion, you're to continue guarding the colony, report to Citadel of the situation and wait for their response."

"Yes, of course Octarius.", she said as her feed cut off.

"Desolas you're to follow my lead to apprehend the pirates.", he ordered.

"After them? Into the Relay?", he replied with confusion over his face.

"Of course through the Relay. How else? May I remind you it is illegal to open an inactive Relay but it isn't illegal to enter an illegally opened Relay when in pursuit of the guilty party."

His ships started towards the Relay, into the truly unknown. What will they find on the other side? A pirate ambush? A second Rachni invasion? Or maybe even more Krogan-like aliens? They'll all know soon enough.

* * *

**_August 17th 2841 SC._**

**_In orbit of Alelius._**

**_17:43. Alelius Standard Time._**

Captain Dhasvin thought of himself a successful pirate, he thought of himself an even more successful Batarian. Although lately what he thought and the reality of his situation now were not aligned. As much as he hated the lot in life the Hegemon had forced upon him, he made the most of it. And no one pays better than greedy autocrats, gods know how badly he needed this pay.

Dhasvin was unsure about this contract from the beginning. The situation sounded too good to be true. Patrol routes reduced to every third systems? Patrol schedules days apart? An entire sectors fleet docking all at once? The Turians have been getting pretty cocky.

That suited him and his men just fine. The Hierarchy's hubris will be the their downfall. Then he and his men will be their to pick up the pieces. This situation though, this wasn't him picking through broken turian worlds, he and his pirates were being used to test the turians.

It wasn't as if he didn't know this could all end with their death. He was well aware of the risks of this line of work and the gambles he made with his and his mens lives. Besides it wasn't as if he already was a wanted man. Hell, he was even a wanted man in Hegemony space.

If the Hegemony Intelligence Agency were involved, they knew that he could if the thought fancied him, reveal proof to the wider galaxy of his dealings with the Hegemony. That certainly would be entertaining, to add fuel to the rubbish fire that was the Citadel-Hegemony diplomatic relationship. But then again, who would take the word of a pirate captain? When compared to the word of the 'upstanding' and 'morally robust' Hegemony aristocracy what was he?

That all didn't matter now though. He had done his job. He collected on a few debts and rough up a few small time captains to gather a sizable fleet. He stroke out at the turian colony at the specified time. They acquired their cargo of turian slaves while defending themselves from the armed ones. And they almost made a clean escape.

It seemed as if the Turian Admiral assigned to this backwater world was more competent than what the HIA Intel made him believe. The only reason why they weren't fired upon by mass accelerator cannons was that he used the turians own people as meat shields. The admiral although quick to block the obvious escape routes, he allowed his Turian arrogance to show. He left the 314 Relay un-defended and completely open for their getaway. His sailors and him may have blood on their hands, but at least they're competent sailors. As they jumped across space his vision cleared to real space. One of his men reported in.

"Captain, we've made it through the Relay. Scans show a frigate sized ship near the Relay, just below us."

"Aliens? Just on the other side? Is it armed?" An armed science vessel would suggest this new species is aggressive in nature.

"It doesn't seem to have any weapons, but their seems to be a fleet of a different design ships 500,000km away. No Element Zero can be found on those ships."

A fleet of ships? To build a spaceship fleet of any size requires a large industrial base. But then again what could some sub-light spaceships do to his 'most useful money could buy' starships? Then again that Volus trader didn't really give him much confidence in his own ships.

The single unarmed ship that looked like the only FTL capable one of the fleet. It must be a testbed of sorts for them, the differing designs could be explained that way. It's a great misfortune that these aliens first neighbours would be the Turians. He almost felt sorry for them, almost. But there's nothing to be done about that now, is there?

"Tell me. Where is their planet in this system?"

"I've found it sir. A garden world, fourth from its sun. It's significantly developed.", an ensign answered.

That cemented it. This is most likely their home world. This is his chance.

"Target their ships. When they're dealt with we'll bombard the planet. When the Turians arrive they'll have to deal with this mess. If they survive, all the better, they'll see more unknown vessels come through the Relay and defend themselves."

"We're not going to take them as new slaves?", a raider said, with greed showing in his four eyes.

"Of course not. Our holds are full as it is. Some no name aliens weren't part of the contract, we'll only get a fraction of profits from the new species.", Dhasvin retorted.

As he watches the MAC round streak across the sky, he can't help but think of how this will change the lives of these aliens forever. Unbeknownst to him it will change, but not in the way he thinks.

* * *

**_May 7th 2341 CE._**

**_In orbit of "Shanxi Tuning Fork"._**

**_06:00. Shanxi Standard Time._**

Velimir Gorsky was young for his position. Looking around the mess hall of the GSANV Valentia, one would see a man sitting at the head of the officers table. He appeared decades younger than most officers his age. He didn't look green enough to pass for a private, but he also didn't look like grizzled enough to be a veteran. Although, according to most of the 'elderly', it was hard to tell the difference anymore.

That all hardly matters to him anyway. His crew have little problems with him, for those reasons at least.

To those from outside the GSA who try to gauge their heritage through their tastes, it was traditionalists like Velimir that always threw them off. What Russian these days drinks tea with strawberry jam? Answer; the ones who have jobs where Vodka isn't on hand.

Velimir stood up from the officers table, taking his mug of tea with him. He couldn't stand coffee. Sure tea may have caffeine in it, but at the very least it didn't taste like tar. He walked out to the tall, wide hall. There wasn't any Gigantes onboard, they typically crewed with Yuht if at all.

There were still plenty of liminals and other non-Tellurians on board. He remembered a particular Glebsigi in training once. Was Dusthee his name? A floating pressure suit worn by sapient gas is hard to forget. What he does remember was that Glebsigi's ambition, to rise up in the military to further his political career. He would wax poetic about different forms of communism, he was passionate he'll give him that. Speaking of non-Tellurians.

"Good morning Velimir!", a cheery lamia called out to him. She's been getting pretty chummy lately. Brown nosing an officer?

"Mornin' Sergeant Eser", he replied dismissively.

Not to be snubbed Eser slither in pace with Velimir.

"Did you see the Wellington versus New Grenada game last night?", inquired the lamia.

"No I had a debriefing with all the other senior officers last night. Why? What happened?" Esen seemed to have been using more and more of her free time watching football.

"New Grenada won 3-2! We're going to the Galactic Football Association semi-finals!" He didn't mind this, he liked having someone to catch him up on the matches he missed. Did she get into it because of him? Not many people from non-Tellurian worlds appreciate football.

"Really? That was lucky. Though I doubt we'd be able to beat Erwin City in the semi-finals. Though just getting to the semis means we'll have more funding next year.", he said smiling. He grew up with New Grenada, familiarity is how most people pick their favourite teams.

"That match is on the 28th next month. We're all on shore leave then. I have two tickets. Would you come with me to watch it?", she said meekly. He stopped at that. What? He looked at her, she was looking askew. Oh. Ohhh.

"Listen, Esen.", he started. "Fraternisation with your superior officers could lead to trouble for both parties if anyone found out." She looked crestfallen at that. He felt bad about this. But before he could comfort her the whole ship shook.

The klaxons were going off. Harsh red lights, stronger than the usual red, flared. A low whining alarm blared. Velimir and Esen were quick to respond. He sprinted off to the bridge. She quite literally sprang into action. She bounded to the hangar bay with the other marines.

Velimir's feet brought him to the bridge. He was barely winded. At the bridge he noticed the captain was missing.

"Where's the Captain?!"

A panicked lieutenant answered him.

"Sir, he's dead, most of the officers are. You're the highest ranking officer in the line of succession." He was taken aback by that. Captain Jingfei is dead? He was a soldier, dying was part of the job, but the last major war was centuries ago.

"You're the captain now.", the lieutenant told him.

"I'm the captain now.", he said looking him in the eyes.

"Give me the sitrep."

"There are multiple fires on all decks, and breeches on the port side. We were fired upon by Mass Accelerator Rounds. The GSANV Kharkov and GSANV Volgoda are the only other ships to survive."

"Mass Accelerators? From where?" The only powers that used Mass Accelerators are the Yuht. He doubted they would betray the GSA in GSA space with one research vessel no less.

"From the Tuning Fork sir. At 0700 the Yuht vessel activated the Fork with their 'Eezo' Drive. At 0811 a small fleet of alien ships emerged from the Fork. And at 0816 they fired upon the defense fleet."

His one damaged frigate and another two corvettes against a fleet? Great. If he were to survive this at all, he'll actually take Esen up on her offer. But first, he had an invasion to defend against.

* * *

_Codex entries:_

**_Polities: Galactic Socialists Alliance;_**

_A conglomerate of nation states and planetary governments that was a result of the reforms of the increasingly Terra-centric World Socialists Alliance, and it's colonies. It's predecessor the World Socialists Alliance was founded by the post-GWWII nation states of the Soviet Union, Latin Confederation and Chinese Federation. During the first, and so far only interstellar referendum of 2137C.E. the WSA gives it's colonies more autonomy, mutually beneficial trade agreements and representation in parliament. Modern historians likened the pre-2137 WSA and its relationship with its colonies to 18th century England and its American colonies._

_The GSA was once centered on Terra; the Tellurian home-world and third planet in their solar system. The GSA is now based on the planet of Maestre, in the Tolledo System; chosen for it's ideal position, being on a junction between thirty two other systems and how it has three other garden worlds in system. The Tolledo System, situated to the galactic east of the Sol System, has been developed into the second most populous system of the UN and the galaxy. The census data of 2326 numbering the population of the Tolledo System at 10,305,138,485,329._

_The legal power of the Communist Party is guaranteed by the GSA Constitution and its position as the supreme political authority in the GSA is realised through its comprehensive control of the state, military, and media._

_The Galactic People's Congress (usually abbreviated GPC) is the galactic legislature of the Galactic Socialists Alliance. With 14,721 members in 2341, it is the largest parliamentary body in the galaxy._

_The GPC is elected for a term of five years. It holds annual sessions every spring, usually lasting from 10 to 14 days, in the High Rotunda of the People on the east side of Bolivar Square on the planet Maestre._

_The Galactic Socialists Alliance's industrial capabilities are second to none with the Foehn Federated Coalition of Orion and Solidarity of Allied Systems behind at second and third respectively. Their Naval Shipyards and their unconventional 'Wet' Naval Shipyards are capable of constructing entire fleets of warships a year. The Tolledo System's Yurasova Arsenal is capable of building a dreadnought sized ship in eighteen hours._

_The governors of the GSA's systems and autonomous regions and mayors of its centrally controlled planets are appointed by the central government in Maestre after receiving the nominal consent of the Galactic People's Congress (GPC). The Helghan and Daf'Nak special administrative regions (SARS) have some local autonomy since they have separate governments, legal systems, and basic constitutional laws, but they come under Maestre's control in matters of foreign policy and national security, and their chief executives are handpicked by the central government. Below the planetary level in 2324 there were 16,050 rural prefectures, 30,283 prefecture-level cities, 67,374 county-level cities, 75,852 county-level districts under the jurisdiction of nearby cities, and 106,636 counties. There also were 65,762 cities, 80,978 urban districts, and 430,258 township-level regions._

_Counties are divided into townships and villages. While most have appointed officials running them, some lower-level jurisdictions have direct popular elections._

_The primary languages of the GSA are Spanish, Portuguese, Russian, Chinese and Cantonese, but many other languages are also spoken within it._

* * *

**_Polities: Foehn Federated Coalition of Orion;_**

_A federation of nation states and planetary governments that was a result of the referendum of 2137, between the Foehn Federation and it's colonies. The Foehn Federation was founded by the post-Mental Omega War provisional governments of North Africa, the Middle East, Central Asia, North East Asia and Alaska and the Foehn Revolt. The FFCO gives it's colonies moderate autonomy, free trading zones and representation in Foehn's parliament._

_The FFCO, like the other two Tellurian powers, was once based off of Terra; their native world. The FFCO is now governed from the planet of New Sahara, in the Song System, which was named after Foehn's founder. The world of New Sahara was selected for it's abundant resources and development potential. The Song System, despite having few neighbouring systems, is in a exemplary location, being on the confluence of 4 of Foehn's 5 InterStellar Highways. It is on the intersection of the Maghreb, Suez, Kalahari, and the Beringia Highways. The Song System is positioned to the galactic north of the Sol System. It has been built up into the third most populous system of the UN and the greater galaxy, and it grows closer to overtake Tolledo in that regard. The census data of 2337 places the population of the Song System at 9,069,271,297,702._

_The FFCO Constitution allows for a multiparty system of governance and it is headed by the position of Chancellor. The seat of Chancellor has been occupied by the Foehn Revolt's founder, Song Yunru, for as long as the founding of the Foehn Federation. With the ever exponentially extending lifespans of humanity, governments continue to elect the most 'experienced' of their people, which has lead to a de facto gerontocracy._

_The Foehn Federal Parliament (FFP) is the galactic legislature of the Foehn Federated Coalition of Orion. As of 2337 its members number at 8,229._

_The FFP is elected for a term of five years. Every spring it holds annual sessions lasting from 14 to 20 days. The FFP holds its sessions in the New Coronia Parliament Building on the planet Maestre. These annual meetings provide an opportunity for the officers of state to review past policies and present future plans to the nation._

_The Foehn Federated Coalition of Orion manufacturing industry is second only to the Galactic Socialists Alliance's and ahead of the Solidarity of Allied Systems'. Their use of nanotechnology in everything from medicine to manufacturing, from warfare to terraforming, it gives them an edge over the other human powers. Due to moral obligations, they freely give their medical and terraforming nanites to the GSA and SAS. New Sahara's nanite centrifuges are capable of producing 100 megatons of nanites in a 24 hour period._

_The governors of the FFCO's systems and autonomous regions and mayors of its federally controlled planets are elected by the citizens of Foehn. Below the planetary level in 2324 there were 13,044 rural provinces, 26,261 provincial-level cities, 59,662 county-level cities, 68,455 county-level districts under the jurisdiction of nearby cities, and 91,866 counties. There also were 52,592 cities, 61,790 urban districts, and 361,928 township-level regions. Most jurisdictions have direct popular elections._

_The primary languages of the FFCO are Arabic, Hebrew, Persian, Chinese, Japanese, English, Polish, Ukrainian and Russian, but many other minor languages are also spoken within it._

* * *

**_Polities: Solidarity of Allied Systems;_**

_A union of nations and system governments that was a result of the 2137 referendum. The SAS's predecessor state was founded by the remaining governments of the Euro Alliance, Pacific Front, the Allied Nations of Southern Africa, Eastern Africa, West Africa and India. The SAS colonies are self governed as long as they follow the laws of the senate._

_The SAS, like most Tellurian governments, were founded and governed on Terra. The SAS is now centralized on the planet of Wells, in the Arcturus System, one of the first one hundred systems to be colonized by the Tellurians. The system of Arcturus was selected for its proximity to the SAS Core Worlds of Karma, Setsujoku, Lyon, Brandenburg and New Madagascar. The Arcturus System is situated to the galactic west of the Sol System. The Arcturus System has the fourth highest population of the UN and the galaxy with the Alsava System rapidly catching up in population size. The census data places the population of the Arcturus System at 7,655,290,083,865._

_The SAS Constitution allows for a multiple party democracy with a capitalist laissez faire free market._

_The Allied Nations Senate (ANS) is the central legislature of the Solidarity of Allied Nations. As of 2337 its members number at 10,714. Under the Allied Constitution, the ANS has the power to legislate, the power to oversee the operations of the government, and the power to elect the major officials of state._

_The ANS is elected for a term of seven years. It holds annual sessions every spring, lasting from 8 to 12 days. The ANS are based within the Arcturus Station in orbit of Wells._

_The Solidarity of Allied Systems' manufacturing industry is still magnitudes ahead of the Citadel species but is still behind the Galactic Socialists Alliance's and the Foehn Federated Coalition of Orion. Their use of robotic automation in manufacturing although less advanced than the FFCOs methods, gives their citizens freedom to find employment in other sectors. The SAS Educational System produces the most medical professionals year to year. To study at the Medical City of Wells is a great honour often reserved for the best and brightest of not only the SAS but all of humanity. Aspiring doctors from Citadel space are waiting for when they take in students from their part of the galaxy._

_The governors of the SAS's systems and mayors of its planets are elected by popular vote. Under the planetary level in the year 2324 there were 12,203 rural prefectures, 21,518 prefecture-level cities, 38,386 county-level cities, 52,720 county-level districts under the jurisdiction of nearby cities, and 92,887 counties. There also were 66,649 cities, 67,741 urban districts, and 369,211 township-level regions._

_The primary languages of the SAS are English, French, German, Afrikaans, Bantu, Hindi, Japanese, Korean, Tagalog, and Indonesian. Other smaller languages are also spoken within it._

* * *

**_Humanity: Warfare: Navy: Ships: Classifications;_**

_Naval ship classification is a field that has changed over time, and is not an area of wide intergalactic agreement, so this article currently uses the system as currently used by the Galactic Socialists Alliance Navy, Foehn Federated Coalition of Orion Navy and Solidarity of Allied Systems Navy._

_**Aircraft carrier** – ships that serve as mobile seaborne, airborne and spaceborne airfields, designed primarily for the purpose of conducting combat operations by Carrier-based aircraft which engage in attacks against airborne, space, sub-space and planetary targets. Carrier-based combat was introduced to the wider galactic community by humanity._

_**Space combatant** – large, heavily armed space ships which are designed primarily to engage enemy forces in deep space, including various types of battleship, battlecruiser, cruiser, destroyer, frigate, and corvette._

_**Subspatial / Submarine** – self-propelled "submersible" types regardless of whether they are employed as combatant, auxiliary, or research and development vehicles which have at least a residual combat capability. Submarine capable spacecraft are utilised by all human navies, although Subspatial capable spacecraft are utilised solely by the GSAN._

_**Patrol combatant** – combatants whose mission may extend beyond system duties and whose characteristics include adequate endurance and space keeping providing a capability for operations exceeding 336 hours in deep space without support._

_**Planetary warfare** – ships having organic capability for in atmosphere assault and which have characteristics enabling long duration operations in deep space. Due to the nature of humanity's spacecraft development, all human spacecraft are capable of in atmosphere and deep space flight. Some human spacecraft are also seaborne capable._

_**Combat logistics** – ships that have the capability to provide underway replenishment to fleet units._

_**Mine warfare** – ships whose primary function is mine warfare in deep space._

_**Planetary defense** – ships whose primary function is planetary patrol and interdiction._

_**Spacelift** – ships that have the capability to provide direct material support to other deployed units operating far from home base._

_**Support** – ships, such as oilers, designed to operate in the open galaxy in a variety of space states to provide general support to either combatant forces or planetary based establishments. (Includes smaller auxiliaries which, by the nature of their duties, leave inshore waters)._

_**Service type craft** – navy-subordinated craft (including non-self-propelled) designed to provide general support to either combatant forces or planet-based establishments._

* * *

**_Humanity: Warfare: Navy: Ships: Size;_**

_In rough order of tonnage (largest to smallest), modern space naval ships are commonly divided into the following different classes. The larger ships in the list can also be classed as capital ships:_

_Aircraft Carrier_

_Drone Carrier_

_Dreadnought / Battleship_

_Battle Cruiser_

_Heavy Cruiser_

_Light Cruiser_

_Destroyer_

_Frigate_

_Corvette_

_Patrol Craft_

_Fast Attack Craft_

_There is much blurring / gray areas between the classes, depending on their intended use, history, and interpretation of the class by different navies._

* * *

AN: Feel free to review if you wanna. Also anyone saw the Tottenham vs Ajax match? or are all you readers living outside Europe? And anyone seeing Detective Pikachu? Don't review to just answer those questions obviously, that's what PM's are for.

In response to a review, and after looking over it once again, yes the cliffhanger is put at a shitty place. I could change it but ill decide to leave it for now as a reminder to myself and anyone reading at where I grew as a writer from.


	5. Alter the Future

A/N: I love how the Mass Effect Fanfiction Community has seen so many stories that some of the things I wrote in, that people haven't questioned. Do any of you not question why monster girls and long lost human cousins in space are doing in a ME/CnC crossover? Or the Stellaris aliens? Like yep, snake girls and communists gas people make sense, it conforms to the logic CnC adds to Mass Effect. Heads up, I should have clarified, that this story is mostly pre-Mass Effect 1. A natural reason as to why Shepard isn't in the character list.

**thorison1080:** I can't wait to see how it goes either. For real though, most of this fanfiction will be about the First Contact War. I don't think I can do Shepard justice yet, I'll wait until I'm a better writer until I try writing the games events.

**Guest1:** Your missing out. That's good to know. You seen it now then?

**Guest2:** Yes if I wasn't as obvious a writer as I thought. (I'm insulting myself, not you) Theres going to be conflict, but I always find the Turians to be too similar to humanity for them to be the main antagonists. Well if ones pessimistic about humanity then they're the obvious antagonists.

**Coment9:** You pretty much surmised it right. The GSA I modelled around the closest real life analogue, China. I could have modelled it around the USSR but China did last up until the modern day intact. The SAS is just basically similar to modern western nations (and the pacific nations) but with less socialism. The FFCO is kind of a Gerontocracy, which kind of makes them dictatorial if ones criteria for a dictatorship would be having a life serving head of state. Which in a biologically immortal society is pretty much forever. I also always imagined a Foehn government to be a technocracy, where if your technology or skills can contribute to the state, you'll move up in society. And for your first review for the prologue, yeah it is an info dump, but it was either one 30,000 word prologue chapter or two 15,000 word prologue chapters. Either way it would have bee the same. I posted it together because it's what I put together in a week, and two prologue chapters felt like bumping up the stories chapter count for no reason when I wrote it as one chapter.

**Guest3:** Thanks. I think Sci-fi spectacle tends to be like that.

**Artyom-Dreizehn:** Well I feel like I buffed the CnC humans too much. But when you have a good source of energy like CnC Nuclear Fusion and nanotechnology (from Mental Omega) or even the MCV tech, you're pretty much set as a society. You can go post-scarcity but I'm not an economist so they'll be run based on my shallow and superficial knowledge of socio-economics.

Your on the dot with the CC races and all their shortcomings. With biological immortality the Asari being long lived may no longer be an issue or their advantage over others and Salarians might not be ready mentally or culturally for it so it'll cause all sorts of hassle for them. I like the story thread of the Turians getting passed at the others for not pulling their weight, just like the USA and NATO. Lack of diversity in aliens is a problem the CC races face, but don't all aliens in Sci-fi have that? Although doesn't it say in the game they have some diversity, like the unique colonial facial markings or the different Matriarchs/Dalatrasses the Asari/Salarians follow.

They won't start buffed but they'll attempt to catch up with humanity. The human calender maybe centuries ahead of canon, but the CC calender is around the same with minor characters different. I.E characters like Wrex, Saren, Nihlus and Desolas exist but the Councilors, politicians and ambassadors are different. And I find any alien reactions to humans amusing, isn't there a sub-reddit for that? That's always fun. Thanks for the review! Thumbs up to you too!

**S31tora:** It was a crappy place and a crappy paragraph, thanks for pointing that out. I did say this is my first story. I still have a lot to learn. I could have taken your review badly, but thankfully I have thick skin and I make the most of what people give me. When life gives you sour oranges, cross breed them with citrons to make lemons, then you give life lemons. Thank you anyway for helping.

**Just a Crazy-Man:** Glad to hear you feel that way. Love is nice, isn't it? Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Command Conquer, Mental Omega or Mass Effect. They belong to Westwood, the Mental Meisters and BioWare (EA can piss off).

* * *

**_May 7th 2341 CE._**

**_In orbit of "Shanxi Tuning Fork"._**

**_06:33. Shanxi Standard Time._**

Velimir initially didn't expect much from this posting. He was a young and upcoming officer, but the core worlds were supposed to be quiet. For all the 'prestige' of guarding one of the first of Terra's colonies, Shanxi was as quiet as it could get. Being old for a colony was one of the few things it had going for it.

It wasn't a breadbasket like New Patagonia. It wasn't an Industrial powerhouse like Rodina. It also wasn't a tourist destination like Vekta, at least that's his impression when he was on shore leave there. The most notable thing about this system was the Tuning Fork.

The Tuning Fork. A fortune of xeno-archaeological. A remnant of long gone empire. A technological treasure trove. What will this artifact teach us? To the first xeno-archaeologists it taught them nothing. No reaction. No radiation. Not even the material it was composed of. Then up until this morning it remained a dead weight.

The Yuht Commonwealth he heard had working theories on the device. Apparently some alien ruins from one of their systems had mentioning of some 'Mass Relay', or so the news said. They believed the 'Mass Relay' could be the Shanxi Tuning Fork. So naturally the Yuht requested access to the device. That request was a year ago. The Yuht Researcher, Cutupi. What a name for giant lobster.

Now it seems one of their working theories that their Eezo Drives could activate the thing is proven true. Who knew that it had a alien invasion on the other side. We certainly didn't account for that, did we? We only prepared for pirate raids at most, and even then those are unlikely this close to the core worlds. Why here? Why now?

It doesn't matter anymore. He's right here, right now, and the situation demands that he be in charge. A field promotion isn't how he wanted to rise up the ranks. He learned as a child from his great-grandparents that that was how things worked in the past for the Red Army. That his forefathers had more men than the enemies had bullets.

Today now, he couldn't afford to waste lives. The GSA had progressed so far from those times, and the Shanxi National Guard Fleet had lost so many soldiers and sailors in one attack. He needed as many able bodies as possible.

"Lieutenant Menaldo, what's the status of the ship?", Velimir asked the new Comms Officer. Unfortunately, it seems most of the previous bridge crew needed replacements.

"We lost 81 crew members, 17 injured with 202 left uninjured."

There was the Lieutenant of course, she at least had some experience as a Comms Officer, granted it wasn't for what's left of a fleet. Velimir had some reservations about the rest though. Bernardo Gabarain, he was assigned as the temporary Weapons Officer.

"Fires on all decks have been extinguished. Starboard torpedo bays are non-functional. Tesla Cannons are damaged, their range has been reduced to 100km range. Thankfully, we didn't lose any ammo or combat hardware. Repair Drones and engineers are working underway."

Bernardo was originally part of the ships marine contingent. He seems to be taking the lose of the quartermaster quietly.

"Our Disparity Drive is intact, propulsion systems are at sub-par condition but are functional. We're maneuvering around the debris field. Our two Zubr Transports have been picking up survivors from the wreckage. The rescue teams have also been picking up the ships black boxes. It seems the Kunluns Synth Mentat has survived."

"A surviving Mentat is great news. We're in desperate need of one. Continue." It was true though, this Mentat could give more of an experienced hand in command.

"They're each towing back at least 8 escape pods a time. They're prioritizing those trapped in sealed off ship wrecks."

And of the replacements, there was of course the head chef. The head chef. Though he had to give Qín Nianzu credit as he was doing a good job so far as the Navigation Officer. Who would have thought the old man knew more than how to cook a good chilli.

"Sir! There's a gravity malfunction in the ship's pantry. My cabbages . . . MY CABBAGES!" The chef seems devastated. Is this normal? Or is the cabbages what broke the camels back?

"Qín! Calm down! Lieutenant, have an engineering team fix that, and clean up the rations, we're gonna need them."

"Yes, sir!", complied Menaldo. The live camera feed that supplemented a window, displayed the remains of the alien ambush. That's what it was, an ambush. They dropped into existence, struck out once and travelled straight to Shanxi. That was more than cause for concern, but thankfully Shanxi was on the other side of its sun's orbit It was as far away from the Relay as possible.

"What about Commander Kosova? What's the status of Shanxi?"

"Reportedly dozens of clairvoyant capable psionics have warned the National Guard. The planet's on Red Alert, civilians are being evacuated out of major urban areas."

"That's good.", he sighed. "And our long range distress call?"

"It was received and replied to 6 minutes ago. Reinforcements are to arrive in 24 hours. They're to rendezvous at the Kurskaya System first."

"Understood. Update me with any new development. Continue to search for survivors." He wanted to convince himself he knew what he was doing. That he wasn't stalling for time. That he couldn't possibly defend Shanxi without a full crew. That he wasn't hoping that someone higher ranking could be found and lift this weight off his shoulders. But now his crew needed him, so he kept up with this facade to keep morale up. Seeing more and more frozen corpses floating among gnarled metal, he asked with apprehension.

"What's the status of the fleet?" The fleet. And what a fleet he was in charge of now. One Frigate and two Corvettes.

"The Kharkov is fortunately reporting in all hands on deck. The Volgoda has reported only 7 injured personnel."

"And the rest?" He knew they were all either scrap or dead in the water, but he wanted to hear it for himself.

"The Kunlun, Tornsk, Resistencia, Sao Luis are all inoperable. The Cuzco, Serena, Macao, Wuhan and Aryta are unsalvageable. The Yuht vessel, Mablia, is in two halves." This was awful, there are thousands of sailors that are dead and here he is worrying about himself and how he'll cope. But now, tens of millions more lives are in danger and now he can do something about it.

This was a tragedy but they didn't account for aliens of all things popping out of the 'Relay'.

It was all due to that Mass Relay. Oh he would just love to destroy the thing right now. But he wouldn't risk it. He doubts he even has enough firepower to even scratch it, it survived long enough exposed without so much as a dent. And who knows what would happen if it was destroyed. Would it explode and take them with it? Would it take out Shanxi? Would it destroy the solar system? What would the aliens do with no way home? Would they go down fighting? Or lose hope and surrender?

"Sir, the Mentat is on board. She's reportedly uninjured and combat ready." Good news was sparing, but welcomed.

"Tell her to report to the bridge."

And what's more, all known ships had an indication that they'd arrive out of FTL travel. GSA ships appear out of angry, red tears in reality. SAS ships make an entrance with those bright, silver spheres, swapping the space around the ship and the space of the destination. FFCO ships arrive when you see light stretching to an outline of a straight 'road' in space. Even the civilian Slipspace Drives had holes in reality widen to allow ships to pass through.

At least now they knew what kind of warning those alien ships gave. The Mass Relay would 'spin up' its rings, the core of energy would glow brightly and the alien ships would drop into reality, leaving a glowing trail behind them. Just like this new fleet coming out the Relay now. Wait, what?

"More contacts! Defensive formation! Ready the torpedoes!", ordered Velimir. "If the invaders want to mop up their handiwork, they could have saved everyone the trouble and do it right the first time." The ships kept on coming. More than two dozen. The smallest of them being corvette sized. Then terror filled his heart at the sight of Heavy Cruiser at the head of the fleet. Dear Jesus save us.

"Captain! They're hailing us!" This was unexpected.

"What they'll tell us how they'll kill us now, will they?"

"Their ships seem to be of different designs to the first fleet.", answered a newcomer to the bridge. There stood a young woman at the door. Her clothes appeared to be in 'there's with the navy, but were definitely not standard issue uniform.

"Are you the Mentat I sent for?"

"Sir yes sir! Kunlun at your service!", she saluted. Well she was certainly chipper. And Kunlun? Wasn't that supposed to be the name of the Destroyer she served on? He'll deal with that later. He had more pressing matters than some 'mental' Mentat, as some of his friends from the SAS would say.

"Lieutenant Menaldo, open a comms channel with the aliens. Sergeant Bernardo, have the repairs on the torpedo bays on double time. Ready the Tesla Cannons, we'll knife fight if we have to. If they want to talk, let's talk. And if they're not going to, we can at the very least distract them and stall for the National Guard."

* * *

**_May 7th 2341 CE._**

**_Alsava Arctic Region._**

**_02:16. Alsava Standard Time._**

Outside an unassuming building in the 'Arctic' of Alsava stood a figure. Despite being the center of known space, this part of Alsava remained undeveloped. With billions of beings immigrating to the ecumenopolis annually, the temperate bands of latitude receiving the most attention. Here on this planet are where all organizations and corporations worth their salt are converged. Here in this region of the planet, is where the Hailhead Psionic Bureau is based. Out here, among the abandoned, frozen ruins of ancient humanity, where no one has bothered to settle yet. The snow, ice and the arctic night of the region serve to hide the largest concentration of Omega-class Psionics in the Milky Way. And at the head of the HIB, is the most infamous and oldest Omega Psionic, Libra.

The young at heart, and young in appearance, woman stood outside one of her organizations entrances. She stared out towards the south. The snow of the blizzard moved around her small psionic shield. Her powers kept her as warm as it was inside. Though she still felt cold looking south though.

Although she wasn't looking towards 'the South' and she wasn't standing at 'the North'. This wasn't Earth and this wasn't the Conscious Slumber. But the 'Arctic' of Alsava was familiar enough to remind her of memories that are centuries past. Of memories when her mind was in a less stable state.

Either the years before she 'woke up' or the years after she did, those were the worst of her life. Whether it was when her consciousness drifted from gleefully homicidal to boundless, unbridled rage or whether after she regained her lucidity, and the realisation set in, the regret, the despair, the guilt.

Those years hit her hard. The loss of her innocence and her freedom made her feel stunted. Her hand moved to the over the metal plug at the base of her head. Her body was tampered with and modified beyond the scientific and moral standards of even today. Her mind, though one of the most powerful to this day, came at the cost of her humanity.

Her mind drifted from those thoughts to better ones. She smiled, thinking of the good years. She thought of the last of the old family she had, her cousin Yunru. Her clouded memories of the grey farmhouse. She thought of the old school. Then of the government test, where Yunru proved what Libra always knew. That she was a genius, a prodigy they called her. She was proud. Instead of being given all the tools in the world to invent like how her cousin always wanted, the army forced her to invent weapons. She remembered Yunrus shame, she thought of herself as the cause of so many deaths. Libra had wanted to be there for her.

It was soon after then, that they found out that she also was 'gifted'. They presumed Yunrus genius would run in the family, so they tested Libra. They then discovered that she was special in another way. Instead of a laboratory, inventing like her cousin, they brought her to confinement. They kept her away from her family, inside a mobile prison for years. She started making friends of her own, moving them around and moving the world around her without even noticing. Then one day the men in purple came, taking her away from the army. Trading one nightmare for another.

That was when her memories became fuzzy. She vaguely recalls meeting the man himself, Yuri. Then being in a rocket. Her next recollection was being in two places at once, she was inside a tank of liquid somewhere warm and at the same time she was inside a tank of liquid somewhere cold. The warm ones body only felt a flash of nuclear fire for a fraction of a second, but her other body felt it all afterwards, as if it were her own death.

She felt somber about that. Right now, she was as close to all her clones as if they were the sisters she never had, a role she previously relegated solely to Yunru. Still, that one clone, and so many others during those years, never had a chance at living a normal life.

That first one never even had a proper name. All her sisters had chosen their own name, but it always had to their choice. Libra respected them as people so couldn't bring herself to name the first clone. She visited her at the family mausoleum on Kashmir as often as she could, to pay respect to her, her sisters and her uncle and aunt. Of course there were tourists that go there too. They usually went there to pay respect to the dead of the early Foehn Revolt. She can also remember her friends from the village that sacrificed themselves for Yunrus survival. She even remembers killing a few of them.

When was the last time she visited Kashmir? Ah yes, it was three years ago. That was when she first met her great-great-grandnephew, Gabrielle. He was Thera's if she wasn't mistaken. A beautiful little baby.

All her sisters managed to recover from their enthrallment to live like normal people. Each being their own person. Making a living, making friends, meeting new people, starting families, they all did so. For 'imperfect' clones, it seems as the days go by, that she's the imperfect one. A break is what she needs. She should visit her sisters, it's been a while. She talks to Yunru enough during her work, she wouldn't mind.

Speaking of work, if she isn't mistaken, that's her new assistant coming this way, the Kakapo Harpy. She couldn't see her through the storm or the office walls but she could sense her thoughts. She had a particular pattern of thoughts that Libra had grown accustomed to. Usually thoughts of food and enthusiasm, something in her experience was normal for most tropical variants of harpy.

"Boss! Boss! I have message for ya!", yelled the blustering bird of a harpy. The young woman was a bit too loud for their line of work. Why did she recruit her specifically?

"Compose yourself Miss Kana. That's no way to act in front of your elders.", said Libra, acting as sternly as she could muster.

The harpy attempted making a cumbersome salute. She instead succeeded in waving a gust of wind powerful enough to cut steel. Thankfully her impromptu 'attack' was directed up towards the blizzard, and only managed to carve a wave out of the incoming snowflakes. Ah yes, that was why she recruited her, for her powers and for own safety. It was more to protect the people from this girl than the other way around, but that's about the same really. Kana remained standing attention, stiffly keeping her wing in an awkward salute. She should probably help the poor girl.

"At ease Miss Kana. If you were meant to be in the army, you wouldn't even be here. Just keep quiet next time, you might wake someone up from hibernation. You have a report for me I gather?" The girl seemed to brighten with that, it brought a smile to Libra face.

"Yeah! Yeah!" And she's loud again. There's no helping it. She's not ready for field operations yet anyway. "A report meant for you only! Protector Porky told me so! He also said for you to 'Answer your pager!' and to 'Do some actual work!'", she said the last parts mockingly imitating 'Protector Porky'. Libra chuckled at that, partly at how surprisingly accurate Kana's voice sounded. That was likely the 'parrot' side of the harpy.

"His name is Proctor Porcel, Kana, not 'Protector Porky'. It's for my eyes only is it?" As Kana handed the datapad to her, she couldn't help but wonder if 'Porky' didn't just give Kana the report because he thought she couldn't read it.

When she pulled out the files, she noticed they were from undercover agents, all either in Mandarin, Russian or Spanish. Well Kana definitely couldn't have read it then, the only Tellurian language she knows is English. She skimmed through all the files. She noticed that these reports all had three things in common. They were all from GSA space, specifically the GSA Inner Core. They all had to do with some sort of mass premonition event, predicting a coming major conflict. Well, that doesn't sound ominous at all. And that the GSA is redirecting resources to Kurskaya of all places.

Something was amiss. She recounted from memory what systems border Kurskaya. There's Nueva Amazonia, Tobolskaya, Shanxi and San Dominica. They were the most reasonable systems to launch an attack from Kurskaya. But why attack their own planets? She read through the reports again to see if she missed anything. When she visualized in a map of her minds making, the reports came from hundreds of the GSA Core Worlds. Kurskaya was approximately in the middle of the rough circle of reports.

Then she noticed Shanxi. There were apparently no reports from the small world. An eye in the storm. What was in Shanxi again? Of course, the inactive alien derelict, the 'Tuning Fork'. The anomaly was closely guarded by the GSA politically, even if that system had a small a fleet as they can manage. The Soviets, Allies and Foehn all had the policy of fortifying their borders and frontiers, as a show of force if nothing else. The Yuht were the first outsiders to be let even near the device, an overt move to bring another alien species under their sphere of influence.

If there's a threat from Shanxi warranting two thirds of the GSA Core Fleet, it could well put the whole of known space in danger. Now why would the GSA keep hush-hush about something so important? This surely warrants her warning the other members of the UN, for the safety of the greater galaxy of course. But first, there is the simple matter of finding out exactly what the danger of Shanxi is. She'll have to contact her people within the GSA military.

Does she really need to report this? This development will surely raise tensions between the big three. She and her people could keep quiet about this, but why? Everyone would find out eventually, and when they will, questions of the Hailhead Psionic Bureaus effectiveness will crop up. They always will. Tellurian purists such as Terra Prima, the Galactic Liberation Army and the Federal States of America would always find something to scapegoat the Psionics. But then again who cares about bigots, terrorists and rogue states? In any case, dealing with these things is her job, and right now she should get to work.

"Kana, let's go inside. I have to speak with Porcel. We're going to be visiting Yunru soon.", she said, leading the younger woman from the blizzard. As they treaded along the turquoise lit hallway, one of them was walking with a renewed anxiety. After three hundred and forty three years of peace, war would finally break out. Would they be ready for war again? Not just militarily or industrially, but culturally. The majority of people alive today were born after the last major war. Who knows for sure? But most of all she was afraid. She was afraid of losing her mind once again. What if 'he' used this opportunity to return? Would he resume control of her? Was there a hidden switch in the depths of her mind? Even if he wasn't to going to make a move, she still had more to lose than ever. She had her family, her home and her people at stake. Things she never had during her first wars. Whatever will happen, at the very least she'll live and die free.

* * *

**_August 17th 2841 SC._**

**_In orbit of Unknown System._**

**_18:08. Alelius Standard Time._**

Octarius for the tenth time in three minutes looked over the pirates handiwork. If things weren't already dire enough the spirits felt like cursing Octarius once more. This was one of the worst possible scenarios to happen. The Batarians not only opened a relay to an alien species world, but saw fit to attack the unknowns. He didn't know what could only make this situation worse, was whether this was a nascent civilization, nipped at the bud or a stellar empire, ready to lash out at anyone. All of this only compounds to his failure, as much as he deserves to answer for the death of these new aliens, he first needs to aid the survivors. That being the three spaceships circling what must have been what escape pods they've gathered. That was a good indicator if anything, that they would defend their defenseless. They didn't have the completely animalistic mindset of the Rachni, they didn't have the reckless abandon of the Krogan, and they didn't have the cold logic of the Geth. If these people were like those aliens, they would have already thrown themselves at his ships.

The largest of the three was according to their sensors 362 metres long. The other two were both 136 metres, those two would likely be the same class of ship. All of them had a strange profile to them. The underside of those ships were all smooth and curved, with no protrusions of any kind. They seem to have kept all their weapons, communications and sensor systems on their ships topside. The closest analogue he could think of were the Drell wet ships. He kept in mind that these new aliens would have their own way of classifying ships, so he didn't bother to putting Council Classifications on them.

"Sir, the largest of the ships are responding to our hails. They appear to have video capabilities.", said Officer Malsia.

"Good. Put them on screen. Let's put a face on these newcomers. Follow protocol and record everything. The circumstances of this meeting maybe unfortunate, but this is still first contact. Do the Turian people proud."

He neglected to say 'Hierarchy', but his subordinates knew why so didn't question it. Thank the Spirits that the aliens decided to communicate with them rather than conclude that they were just more pirates. When the vid display from the alien ship appeared, an uncanny face greeted them. The alien looked so much like an Asari, yet so different. Octarius could see the general facial features of an Asari, but on this particular alien it seemed 'masculine'. Or similar enough to artistic interpretations of how a male Asari would look like. Their face looks just as fleshy and vulnerable like how Asari do.

But then there were the differences. It's skin was a pale brown colour. Instead of a crest it had fur on the top of its head, with shorter fur along the bottom of its face. And the ears were unlike anything he's used to. It seems unlike most species these aliens had external hearing organs. It was standing at the center of its ships bridge, where he could see other aliens. Some of them definitely looked more Asaroid. They could always be different species, but it was likely that they're the same species, and the differing appearance is just sexual dimorphism.

_"Greetings. Welcome to Shanxi. I am Captain Velimir Gorsky of the Galactic Socialists Alliance, a member of the United Nations. I am a Tellurian. I come in peace. Do you?"_, said the alien, in an understandably incomprehensible language.

'His' language even sounded like an Asari language. Although he obviously couldn't understand the content of his words, the sound of his intent was clear. At least if he was going by Asari emotional cues, this alien sounded and looked calm. He stood to attention more deliberately. Even if after all of this when his name and memory would be dragged through the mud, he carried himself as if he were a better Turian. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"I am Admiral Aedinia Octarius of the 449th Legion. I am a Turian, a member species of the Citadel Council. We welcome your people the galactic community.", he said methodically. This was all part of protocol. Although the chance of making first contact with a new species is rare, the matter of the pirates takes precedence, so Octarius couldn't dwell on the novelty of the experience. Officer Malsia once again broke him away from his thoughts.

"Sir, we're receiving a data packet from their ship. Preliminary scans say it appears to be a first contact package, no malware can be found. Do we reply with one of our own?"

"Yes, as you may. Open their data packet. This is promising, if they had their language codified within the package, the shipboard VI could create a rudimentary translation program if given enough time."

"Sir, would we have enough time until then? It could take days if not weeks to create such a program."

"We'll make do with what we will get." As the first contact package was opened to the whole bridge a video played. It opened with the shipboard view of garden world, likely their home world. It was colourful planet with blue oceans, white wisps of clouds and green continents. He had seen Asari colonies similar to this world, and the fact they once again shared some similarities solidified the idea in his mind that they were biologically similar.

The next scene was of presumably males and presumably females giving what appeared to be greetings. What surprised him was the sheer diversity of these aliens. Not just in their appearance, but their style of clothes and by the sound of their greetings, the variety of languages they speak. There are ones with pale brown skin tone such as the one who greeted them to ones with earthy brown skin tone. There are ones with brown, black, yellow, red and even white coloured fur. Some even had no fur on their heads. There were little ones, he guessed that they're children. All of the aliens gave greetings in about a dozen different languages. Some sounded harsh and guttural, some sounded light and lyrical and some breathy and nasally. Were these languages from different colonies? Or were they not United under one government? That could pose a problem. Each species were united under a single government each, if not by the time achieve spaceflight then by the time they contact the Citadel Council.

The vid changed scene to what he assumed was a historical reenactment of their species warfare. They progressed from stone to bronze, bronze to iron, iron to firearms. All the while switching between the different looking variants of their species. Well, now he knew that their diversity originated on their home world.

What was shown next would interest him the most. Two young soldiers, that looked superficially similar to him, dressed in different uniforms shot blindly at each other from trenches. Images of chemical warfare, primitive grenades, chemical propelled ballistic weapons and strange looking aircraft and armoured vehicles. The vid zooms out to a map of the whole world, with most parts painted in either blue or black, what he supposed were either sides of the war. The paints borders pushed and pulled but as that progressed the colour red started growing along the large eastern blue nation. At this wars end the world is once again divided in two, with mostly blue in the west and red in the east.

The vid then appeared to show another war. It showed two young soldiers in different uniforms, that once again looked similar to each other. Their technology obviously progressed, with their aircraft and armoured vehicles looked somewhat modern. Then they showed things that baffled him. They displayed along with their archaic weapons, an anti armour energy weapon, plasma weaponry, active optical camouflage, primitive cybernetics and energy shields. This race could develop what no species could all before spaceflight? They then showed images of the map once again. The red would expand south east and west. As they neared the coast of the west of the large eastern continent, most of the north west continent was coloured blue and the tide turned. With the map slowly turning blue, an image of a building sized device was shown. It started glowing, a silver bubble enveloped armoured vehicles and they disappeared. The map showed blue dots appearing deep in the red territory. He didn't need to be told, and he didn't want to believe but the implications were clear. This species could break the laws of physics by inventing a strategic teleportation device. The red was then coloured paler, while the blue glowed. That war was won and the blue nations were divided into three.

The years progressed and the map was painted once more with another red nation in the south east, and a brown nation south of the first red nation. The young soldiers shown now were of the six states, all looking different from each other but most similar to their neighbours. The weapons shown next were just as terrifying and alien to him. Visible light lasers, concentrated light weapons, cryogenic weapons, personal flight units, artificial storms, single person nuclear weapons, EMPs, invulnerability coating and large scale cloning. The scenes pan out to the map showing the blues losing ground, the light blue turning on its allies and joining the brown on turning on its allies.

All the while a purple side started inside the red nations. Knowing how that turned out the last time he knew what to expect. The purple started growing and growing until a fourth turquoise faction popped up. All the other sides then turned on purple. The map then zooms out to a star system map, where the last of the purple is destroyed on the fourth planet of their system. They showed people of all side celebrating. Did they all hate the purple side so much? What did they do? Were they too culturally divergent?

All three colours then expand out in the Galactic map. What was curious to him was how their expansion was from star to star, unlike how the Mass Relay Network skipped the stars in between their jumps. They were quick to expand as well. Did they discover a FTL method other than Eezo Drives? With what they showed him they could well have. This video alone was a treasure trove of information on this species. Even sending this to the Citadel Council will get their attention. A war with these people would be disastrous, and with how much they warred with each other up until their early spaceflight era, they would be stubbornly keeping their technology.

He almost wants to keep them a secret from the rest of the galaxy. The Asari and especially the Salarians would find someway to destroy the whole of civilization if not just themselves with this species technology. Then again, the alternative was giving the technology to the Hierarchy and the Primarchs. They would use this as an excuse to prove his supposed duplicity, that he'd bribe the Hierarchy with technology to get out of his punishment. Either option was unfavourable.

With the Council though, knowing them their gratitude would once again fall short. This species would receive no commendations for their 'contributions to the galaxy'. The Volus had contributed the most to the galaxy and look how far they've gone in thousands of years. His people of course fought to save the Council, but that was from their own mistake, the Krogan. They sought to replace their attack varren with the ones that put the last ones down. And what contributions did the Asari and Salarians give? Being the first two to find the Citadel? Sterilizing their rapid varren after millions of Turians gave their live? Imposing their way of life on everyone like the cultural imperialists they are?

At least Galepia sought to change them from the inside, no matter how futile Octarius said it was. Both the Hierarchy and Council were poor choices so he found the best option.

"Officer Malsia, send this package to both the Citadel and Palaven. They can fight amongst themselves while we work to help these people.", he ordered. He felt sorry for Galepia, but they all had their battles. Galepias battle is political while his was literal.

"Sir, the lead alien ship has sent another package. It appears . . . to be . . . a translation program. Sir?"

"What? They couldn't have possibly created one so quickly. That's impossible." In his mind with what he saw, with how advanced they were even before they started colonizing worlds, they can make the impossible, possible.

"Run the program."

As they did, they re-watched the aliens greetings and the first contact vid. This Captain Velimir was dutiful if nothing. He had so many questions. What was going to happen to these aliens? Would they trust him enough to help him? Why are they so different? And most importantly, who are they? Who are they to his people? Who are they to the galaxy? They have so much to prove. From what he saw they can be as ingenious as a Salarian, as cultured as an Asari and as proficient at war as a Turian.

* * *

_Codex Entries:_

**_Science: Psionics: Abilities;_**

_**Apportation** – The ability to undergo materialization, disappearance or teleportation of an object._

_**Astral projection** or **mental projection** – The ability to voluntarily project the consciousness, being associated with the out-of-body experience, in which the consciousness is felt to temporarily separate from the physical body._

_**Aura reading** – The ability to perceive "energy fields" surrounding people, places and things._

_**Automatic writing **– The ability to draw or write without conscious intent._

_**Biokinesis** \- The ability to change and control DNA._

_**Clairaudience** – The ability to acquire information by paranormal auditory means._

_**Claircognizance** – The ability to acquire psychic knowledge by means of intrinsic knowledge (just know)._

_**Clairgustance** – The ability to taste without physical contact._

_**Clairolfactance** – The ability to access spiritual or mediumistic knowledge through smell._

_**Clairsentience** – The ability to psychically feel, that is to receive messages from emotions and feelings._

_**Clairvoyance** – The ability to perceive people, objects, locations, or physical events via extrasensory perception._

_**Conjuration** – The ability to materialize physical objects from thin air._

_**Divination** – The ability to gain insight into a situation using occult means._

_**Dowsing** – The ability to locate water, sometimes using a tool called adowsing rod._

_**Energy manipulation **or** energy work **– The ability to manipulate physical or non-physical energy with one's mind._

_**Energy medicine** – The ability to heal with one's own empathic etheric, astral, mental or spiritual energy._

_**Levitationortransvection **– The ability to float or fly by mystical means._

_**Mediumshiporchanneling **– The ability to communicate with spirits._

_**Precognition **or** premonition **– The ability to perceive future events._

_**Prophecy** – The ability to predict the future._

_**Psi electronics** \- Psi electronics is the study of paranormal phenomena in relation to the application of electronics._

_**Psychic surgery **– The ability to remove disease or disorder within or over the body tissue via an "energetic" incision that heals immediately afterwards._

_**Psychokinesisortelekinesis **– The ability to manipulate objects with the mind._

_**Psychometry** or **psychoscopy **– The ability to obtain information about a person or an object by touch._

_**Pyrokinesis** – The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind._

_**Remote viewing, telesthesiaorremote sensing **– The ability to see a distant or unseen target using extrasensory perception._

_**Retrocognition **or** postcognition** – The ability to supernaturally perceive past events._

_**Second sight **– The ability to see future and past events or to perceive information that is not present to the physical senses, in the form of a vision (precognition or remote viewing, a seer)._

_**Scrying **– The ability to look into a suitable medium with a view to detect significant information ._

_**Telepathy **– The ability to transmit or receive thoughts supernaturally._

_**Thoughtography **– The ability to imprint images from one's mind onto physical surfaces—such as photographic film—by psychic means._

_**Chronokinesis -** The ability to alter ones own perception of time causing their sense of time to appear to slow down or speed up._

**_Science: Psionics: Extra Sensory Perception;_**

_Extra Sensory Perceptionor (ESP), also called sixth sense, includes reception of information not gained through the recognized physical senses, but sensed with the of the term goes back to 2,000 years and encompasses three types of possible extrasensory perceptions: telepathy, clairvoyance and omniscience. The term was adopted to denote psionicabilities such as intuition,telepathy, psychometry, clairvoyance, and their trans-temporal operation as precognition and retrocognition._

_Second sight is a form of extrasensory perception, the power to perceive things that are not present to the 5 senses, whereby a person perceives information, in the form of a vision, about future events before they happen (precognition), or about things or events at remote locations (remote viewing)._

_Second sight may have originally been so called because normal vision was regarded as coming first, while supernormal vision is a secondary thing, confined to certain da shealladhor "the two sights", meaning "the sight of the seer", is the way Gaelsrefer to "second sight", the involuntary ability of seeing the future or distant events. There are many Gaelic words for the various aspects of second sight, butan da shealladhis the one mostly recognized by non-Gaelic speakers, even though, strictly speaking, it does not really mean second sight, but rather "two sights"._

_"The termda-shealladh(pronounced "dah-haloo"), often translated as "second sight", literally means "two sights". It refers to the ability to see apparitions of both the living and the dead. The taibshear (pronounced "tysher") is the seer who specializes in observing the energy double (taibhs). A dream or vision is abruadar ("broo-e-tar"). The bruadaraiche ("broo-e-taracher") is more than a dreamer in the common sense; he or she is the kind of dreamer who can see into the past or the future."_

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another Shitty cliffhanger! For real though, I will work of fixing that sort of thing. I always said I'll never use Gaelic again outside of school, now look at me, using my education as if it was truly useful. Hiatus Notice; Heads up to this stories readers, as of the 17th of May I got a lot of things going on IRL, no drama though, good things. I have graduation committee work, graduation, final exams, family visiting for the summer, college accommodation hunting and the Debs (Irish Prom). I have tried to keep this stories chapters posted regularly, roughly. I usually posted around Friday. The next you'll probably get an update would be after June 25 at the earliest. Sorry for not being able to update for while. And if you never hear from me again, thank you very much for taking your time reading this story.


	6. Fantasy

A/N: Told you I'd be back. I told you all I'd be back, I just said July at the earliest. I've gotten reviews saying the first bits are a haul to read but I feel I've gone to the opposite end of the spectrum with this current chapter. Well, it is what it is. Enjoy!

* * *

**Happening Now**

**Journalist Freed from Federal States Jail**

_A Pacific States journalist arrested on New Dakota had been released after twelve days with no explanation as to why he was detained_

_Profile: Federal States of America_

_412 Journalists Killed in 2332_

_The Cold War of USA-Successors_

**GSA "Useless"**

_in a speech before the Galactic Peoples Congress, Kwame Ayim described the Galactic Socialists Alliance as "antiquated and useless" and argued for the SSC to withdraw_

_Profile: Socialist Systems of the Congo_

_Latin-African-Eurasian split deepens amidst GSA debate_

_Opinion: Why the Alliance matters_

**New Grenada Bulls serves Wellington Cookes**

_Salomón "The King" Leon scored the winning goal 3:07 into overtime as the Cookes suffer their seventh straight loss at home_

_Bears maul Riders 3-0_

_Duffy leads Gaelics to fourth straight win_

_Game Day: The Beef serves the Cook_

**5.9b In Saturday Sales for Storm of the South**

_The Historical Horror film "Storm of the South" took in an estimated 5.9 billion in Saturday night screenings_

_Review: Storm of the South_

_Review: The Death of Will_

_Photos: Alsava Electronic Entertainment Expo 2341_

**Tellurian Relics Destroyed in Accident**

_One of the last remaining collections of Vatican artefacts was damaged in New Washington in a shipping accident with several pieces destroyed_

_Earth exhibit opens in Concord Tempest Station_

_46% of SAS students can't find Sol on a map_

_Opinion: Earth is still relevant_

**Serbian militant group claims bombing**

_The anti-Allied "National Sovereignty Corps" has claimed responsibility for the bombing in the Belgrade System that severely damaged a Serbian cargo freighter_

_Profile: Federation of Yugoslavia_

_"No quarter to sympathisers" says NSC_

_Russians deny supplying rebels_

**Capital Awaits Kings Visit**

_Excitement builds in Mount Patterson, Planet Wells, as the official visit of the United Kingdom's King James IX draws closer_

_Profile: The United Kingdom_

_Leicester MP apologizes for Prince of Wales remarks_

_Opinion: British Monarchy here to stay_

**"Hello, this is Jamie Speaking" Final Season Confirmed**

_The Comedy PDO Series, Miss Secretary, has been confirmed by show runners Marcus Phillips and Emil Johnson to be having its final season next year_

_Review: Miss Secretary_

_Photos: 2341 Academy Awards_

_Academy Award Nominees_

**Manhunt on for GLA Smuggler**

_Majid Adham, an infamous smuggler and a suspected Lieutenant within the Galactic Liberation Army terrorist organization is free again after escaping detention in the Kuwait System_

_Video: The alarming spread of GLA_

_Piracy in frontier systems "rapidly rising"_

_Pacific Front Navy destroys GLA frigate_

* * *

**_May 7th 2341 CE._**

**_In orbit of "Shanxi Tuning Fork"._**

**_07:03. Shanxi Standard Time._**

Velimir was apprehensive towards these aliens. To say he was suspicious would be a gross understatement. The sensor readings all indicate that these alien ships are of different designs from the first ships. Though that means nothing without a working knowledge of all the ship designs from the part of the galaxy these aliens are from. For all they know, those differences could be superficial to them and happen to not differentiate factions. Or possibly not. He couldn't be sure.

Further analysis of the two fleets, despite some silhouette differences, suggested that they share a common design philosophy. Both using Element Zero to propel themselves. Apparently they also use the material to fire projectiles at relativistic speeds. Most of the patrol fleet can attest to that. This branch of technology had only been further developed by the Yuht. That was only just because of the abundance of the material in Yuht space. All other research fields of FTL technology had been exhausted by humanity with the simple reason of Element Zero's absence in human space. Somehow these aliens had enough of the rare element to completely base their warship doctrine upon it. Either that or they're advanced enough to synthesise Dark Matter on an industrial scale. Neither option left Velimir with a good feeling.

Atleast when it came with that Mentat, he felt impressed. The young Mentat that came to be under his command, Kunlun, had proven as capable as the rumours said about them. Genius level mutated or augmented humans had been around for centuries, but they were always recruited by mega-corporations if their governments didn't already pick them up. That made them out of sight to the greater public. As far as he knew, Mentats aren't just run of the mill humans. They're supposedly Advanced AI. AI that according to scientists have developed sentience and sapience, and are then placed in synthetic human bodies. Regardless of Kunluns origins or nature he's making sure to give her the highest commendations to his superiors when all of this was over. If either of them were even around for that long.

Looking at the viewscreen, almost as quickly he hoped, the aliens attempted a hail. These ones were atleast courteous enough to not attack them. But considering how many minutes it has been since they entered the system that should have been obvious.

"Sir, the lead ship is pinging a visual-audio feed request. What's our response?", said Lieutenant Menaldo. That's surprising to hear. Audio-visual communication was commonplace among humans and human like aliens mostly because of their shared ancestry. There are outliers but that was simply the rule around this neck of the galaxy. If they needed an audio-visual feed aswell, either they like many other aliens are somehow related to Tellurians or it's a case of convergent evolution. This fact also gave somewhat of a confirmation that they understood their message to them. Whether they comprehended their package completely or simply gleaned the fact the package was in an audio-visual format is an unknown to him.

"Provide a single audio-visual feed from my station, keep all other channels secure from them though. Thank you Lieutenant." Naturally he wanted to secure the well-being of his crew, even if it was protocol to secure themselves from any foreign cyber attack while out on duty he felt a personal obligation to his crewmates.

The image of the alien on his viewscreen is the first sight of a new alien in decades. This would go down in history and here he is the first human to make contact with these people. The impact of this he does not know and only time would tell. Going out on a leg he speaks first, hoping the translation software works.

"Greetings to you. My name is Velimir and I am a Tellurian. I happen to be the acting Captain of the GSANV Valentia. I assume at this point you know that. And you are?" He was curt and brief, trying to be as polite as possible but wanting answers quick.

"I am called Octarius. Admiral of the Alelius Planetary Defence Fleet. I and my people, Turians, are here to bring a fleet of Pirate-Slavers to justice. I can see the Batarian outlaws have made themselves known in your space. Perhaps we could be of assistance to one another?"

The alien greeted in kind. It's plated face moving about and words coming from its . . . mandibles. Not the strangest look for an alien, he's seen stranger. It was sign that the translation is working. That and that they responded in kind to his greeting. This was good news atleast.

"Pirate-slavers you say? What was it you called them? Batarians? Is this true? Are you not affiliated with the faction that attacked our people?", asked Velimir. It was rude, out of the blue and wholey undiplomatic. But he was out of patience for foreign invaders at the moment. As damning he might seem to impartial onlookers watching his recording he needed answers to his question. The aliens could lie. They could easily lie. They could have all reasons to. Maybe they're incapable of lying. All he needed was to gauge this Octarius' reaction.

"Yes indeed Captain, pirate-slavers. Shipborne outlaws that kidnap civilians for the use of slave labour. And yes I called them Batarians. Although officially these and all pirate-slavers are unaffiliated with the Batarian people or government, they trade with Batarian Slave Markets, are supplied by Batarian Systems and crewed by Batarian people. So no Captain we are not aligned with these scum."

At the very least the tellurian crew could see the 'Turian' was impassionate with his explanation.

"Very well. I have no choice but to trust you at this point. I have little options until my people send reinforcements. If you would have us, please lend us your aid against these invaders." It really only was natural for him to ask help. If all of this was some elaborate invasion plan by the same faction, the least he'd have to say is how out of the box they think, if it is.

"My crew and I would be honoured to defend your people from such invaders." Velimir could only guess Octarius' gave their equivalent to a smile. He hoped he isn't making a mistake.

* * *

**_May 7th 2341 CE._**

**_Ford Family Property,_**

**_Pingyuan,_**

**_Shanxi City,_**

**_Shanxi._**

**_07:15. Shanxi Standard Time._**

Ashton Ford was a tall fellow. Some would say too tall for a human. Well, too tall for a Tellurian atleast. And they would be right. He wasn't Tellurian. Not completely. He was half Tellurian and half Taurian.

Most people upon looking at him would assume he would be a labourer or farmer, like most Taurian people were. Well according to him they'd be assuming too much but at the same time they were right. Doesn't change the fact that he'd be pissed for judging a book by his cover. But he supposed thats whats a cover is for anyways.

His appearance and occupation were simply owed to the fact of Taurian people's world. It was large world, with wide temperate zones and small oceans. The oxygen was just high enough and the gravity just low enough for the people there to evolve to be taller. Supposedly those factors added up to make people smarter but he wasn't up for supposing. He didn't feel any smarter than anyone he knew that wasn't Taurian. If he could he'd put himself at average.

He could suppose though, that he was smart at what he did. If there's anything he know better than most it's farming, or as his degree called it agriculture. He could also suppose that his home planet affected Taurian culture just as much their height. The majority of native Taurian cultures were farming cultures, and no wonder. Their worlds O2 levels did wonders for plants. The atmosphere there supposedly had twice as much as Terras. Forget bread basket, they were the bread caravan of the galaxy.

He supposed that these were reasons as to why he was here right now, right here in the middle of nowhere teaching these calves what to, when it comes to farming.

He says calf but looking around they're near heifers. It's not the first time hes dealt with minotaurs. His family literally have minotaurs in their blood. But he was used to real farmers not these city cattle.

He doesn't know whether it's sad or a source of pride to have first or second or however many generations migrants needing to learn their own heritage. Some of them definetly need work. Cream and Urt being the worst offenders. Those seven foot tall women couldn't even catch a lost group of gosling's.

Ashton's a bit short staffed to be really qualified as any kind of work-placement for these college kids. Especially twenty of them. It'll be even more of a nightmare when a group of twenty more were to come. He only got notified last week. He's not sure he could even handle Satyr and Pan. Pan were fine but Satyr have a certain... reputation.

Help could not arrive sooner with the better news of support coming from some farmers from the other side of the planet coming with the new farmhands. A pair by the name of Cathyl and Merino. Hopefully they would cover for him in guiding these lot. He already has to cooking for everyone as well as... other duties. Why him? Of all Taurian farmers?

He would think back on this and almost laugh at how much he took for granted how fortunate his situation actually was. And even more at how unfortunate it would be. For supposedly the plains south west of the Shanxi's Capital, also named Shanxi, is the perfect landing spot for a certain band of glorified space bandits. Well, supposedly.

* * *

_Codex Entries:_

**_Religion:_**

_Religion is a social-cultural system of designated behaviours and practices,morals,worldviews,texts,sanctified places,prophecies,ethics, or organizations, that relates sentients to supernatural, transcendental, or spiritual, there is no scholarly consensus over what precisely constitutes a religion._

_There are an estimated 25,000 distinct religions galaxy-wide. About 84% of the galaxy's population is affiliated with either Christianity, Islam, Hinduism, Buddhism, or some form of folk religion. The religiously unaffiliated demographic includes those who do not identify with any particular religion, atheists, and agnostics. While the religiously unaffiliated have grown globally, many of the religiously unaffiliated still have various religious beliefs._

**_Sanctified Places:_**

_In the modern era most sacred sites remain neutral to all powers. In moves similar to when Benito Mussolini released all claims to the Catholics Churches land, the leaders of the world post war made endeavored in doing the same._

_The Foehn Federation released **Constantinople/Istanbul, Mecca, Antioch, Alexandria** and **Jerusalem** as city states, with many more minor holy sites under their closest city states jurisdiction._

_The Grand Alliance of Nations in turn released **Lumbini, Bodhgaya, Sarnath** and **Kushinagar** as independent cities._

**_Religious Demographics:_**

**_Islam:_**

_The Foehn Federation contains 88 percent of the total Muslim population of the galaxy, making it by far the state with largest Muslim population. The majority of Foehn's Muslim population adhere to the post-GWWIII sect of Islam, Dueat al-Salam._

_The Solidarity of Allied Systems contains the second largest population of Muslims at 6 percent of the total Muslim population. The majority of which follow Sunni Islam and with a minority of followers of Shia Islam._

_The Galactic Socialists Alliance contains only 0.65 percent of all Muslims, by far the nation with the lowest population of Muslims._

_The remaining 5.35 percent of Muslims live either across neutral systems or within the Baathist Colony on the extragalactic planet of 357d-Aura._

**_Christianity:_**

_The Galactic Socialists Alliance is the largest Christian Nation at 44 percent of the total Christian population. With 68 percent of their Christian population being Catholic Christians and a remaining 30 percent being Orthodox Christian. The remaining 2 percent are Protestant Christians._

_The second largest Christian nation would be the Solidarity of Allied Systems at 39 percent of the total Christian population. With the majority of SAS Christians identifying as Protestant at 87 percent and the remainder identifying as Catholic._

_The Foehn Federation contains only 17 percent of the total Christian population, the near totality of which identify as Orthodox._

**_Hinduism:_**

_A near total of identified Hindus live within the Solidarity of Allied Systems, at 97 percent of the galaxy-wide Hindu populations._

_A small but present minority of Hindu worshipers live within other nations, primarily as student migrants._

**_Buddhism:_**

_The largest Buddhist nation is the Foehn Federation, at 52 percent. Many of which were descended from post-GWWIII converts and migrants._

_The second largest Buddhist Nation is near tied with SAS and GSA having near equal populations of Buddhists. With the SAS at 23.1 percent and the GSA at 23.4 percent._

* * *

A/N: If anyone wonders if I'm biased to any of the political ideologies of my fictional version of humanity, I can proudly say that I support Tribalism.

Put on your face paint, then skewer those that are different from you!

Edit: Minor typo and continuity edits.


	7. Get On It

A/N: I figured I'll respond to reviews backwards chronologically beacause it's been too long that I don't remember the last one I responded to.

**Guest1**: Yes? I think? This story is based on two different games so I would think it would be somewhat gamey?

**Cant Catch This**: Thank you. Holdon, can't be spoiling things now!

**Coment9**: Thanks.

The human ships in this story I've primarily based on Space Pirate captain Harlock and Space Battleship Yamato. The ships of all factions at the very least move in space, in atmosphere and in water. I specialised the factions so the Soviets have numbers, stealth and access to other dimensions, Foehn has the advantage in atmosphere and the Allies still retained their time manipulation advantage.

All the aliens humans have found so far are neutral to the big threes rivalry and their citizens enroll for whatever army they prefer.

The ground armies of the humans are at this point in the story are decentralised. Most planets are protected by a Planetary Guard whos funding and technology depends on the planet itself. Only the unorganised Frontier Worlds get a more centralised military presence. The Soviets generally have more numbers, both in terms of manpower and supply. Foehn has alot of sumplementary robotic troops and the most efficient economy which could outproduce either of the other two powers alone. The Allies are less centralised than the other two but because of that their military designers have been competing with each other within the Allies and are the most prepared for war.

If you were asking for aesthetics on the humans armies, then the Soviets look more round and curved, Foehn has a lot more edges and corners while the Allies have the more 'modern' look. The colour schemes beyond the obvious faction colouring is usually adapted to their enviroment, such as forest camo in forest, desert camo in deserts, etc.

Humans, whether they're from Earth or not, are definitely not still the same.

**Guest2/Shadow Sword**: I don't think I'm anywhere close a big Mass Effect writer like ProfFartBurger I certainly appreciate you thinking of him when talking about my work. The Council in all renditions whether intentional or not are pricks, so yes writing them getting their arses served to them on a silver platter is sweet. Cheers to you too!

**ntokozosiban**: Yes, I will continue this story.

Thank you so much for saying so. Yes I'll do so and yes I still use this account.

**Just a Crazy-Man**: Thanks.

**Moonreaper666**: Well the Reapers have numbers and the element of surprise for now. Yes I have a story planned separate from the Reapers.

**Guest3**: Yes, I think I'm still alive anyway.

**Guest4**: Yes the Humans and CC races are equal in terms of technology. Red Alert humanity is bonkers in terms of innovation but the three hundred years I gave them is still nothing to the several millennia the CC races have been developing their technology.

**Guest5**: Thank you.

**BrotherCaptainSheperd**: Well for being my first piece of writing posted online, it being okay, for me is great. Thanks. That scene is a given, though keep in mind there are 3 Human governments in this world.

**Pink Pidgeon**: Thanks for the advice, several people also said simliar things so I followed through. The Prologue used to be one long 35,000 long chapter, so I divided it into three parts.

**Tehpootisman**: Hmmm. Boob Cobras? That sounds better than the Asari anyway. It's good to know that my inclusions weren't the weirdest seen among Mass Effect Fan Fiction.

**amerdism**: Thanks. I was planning on adding them as Codex Entries as the chapters went but a single chapter dedicated to that seems reasonable.

**Ronan Kenshin**: Thank you.

**Guest6**: Thanks. Hey I had to keep my potential powers list open, I admit there are a lot though.

* * *

**Happening Now**

**CounterTop releases new highspeed poultry decapitator**

_German based kitchen products manufacturer re-purposes military equipment_

_Profile: Federal German Republic_

_12% decrease of kitchen accidents in 2340_

_CounterTop stocks rise by -0.213%_

**Balashikha Industries to go under**

_Moscovite owned company set to tank after losing class action lawsuit to GSA Health and Safety Ministry_

_Profile: Balashikha Industries_

_An estimated 45,000 jobs to be cut_

_Opinion: GSA economy in decline_

**The new World of Warcraft 3 expansion Trailer set the gaming industry viral**

_The new WoW3 expansion, "The Return of Garithos" garnered 23 billion views within the first day of its reveal_

_Profile: World of Warcraft 3_

_Genre: VRMMORTS_

_Video: Blizzard-Activision-Bethesda-EA-Namco Expo 2341_

**Colonies are to receive Caliph Rashidi**

_Expert analysis speculate that the Caliph is promoting pilgrimage to Earth amid security concerns_

_Profile: The Second Rashidun Caliphate_

_Opinion: Travel during GLA threats_

**Ongoing search for psionic fugitive**

_Henrik Mikkelsen, escapes parole and injures seven officers in escape_

_Photo: Henrik Mikkelsen mugshot, New Holstein Police Department_

_Psionic criminality on the rise_

_Opinion: Allied politicians call for harsher anti-psionic weaponry for municipal police forces_

* * *

**_May 7th 2341 CE._**

**_In orbit of Shanxi._**

**_07:09. Shanxi Standard Time._**

"Captain! Our vessels are approaching 40,000 kilometres in orbit of the inhabited planet." Dhasvin's Lieutenant saw fit to inform him.

"Good. Putting ourselves between the primitives garden world and their sole remaining ship lowers the odds of them firing at us." It was a simple tactic really, one that was taught to them in the first week of the officers academy.

Dhasvin looked upon a visual representation of the primitives home world on his omni-tool. A further course of action already on mind.

"Lieutenant! Place our ships in orbit right above their capital. We'll make a show of it."

"Yes Captain!", the Lieutenant responded. And like a taskmaster he swiftly had the crew set to their new objective. A crew who hours before had been on the verge of capture and sure imprisonment by the Turian military.

As his crew were hard at work he saw the primitive city through his own window. A small enough city if it could really be called as such.

"Hmm. It's not much. But I didn't really expect much anyway from these primitives. No matter, Lieutenant make for a landing on the surface."

"Captain, we're approaching near the city. There appears more of a heavy build-up of dense infrastructure in the city than initial appearances would suggest. I apologize Captain but our landing craft won't make it through there."

"Then make a landing anyway you useless pile of Volus shit! Land just outside the city if you have to! Have you not thought of that?" Such an outburst would be "unseemly" to other militaries. But right now they were 'pirates' and supposedly had to answer to no one. They had to report to no one. And his subordinates could almost certainly complain to no one. They could put up with it or become very acquainted with the airlock.

His lieutenant, as far as he could tell would make a face, like a child. Thankfully for him he turned away and didn't make a show to the crew of his minor insubordination. That atleast he would appreciate. The Lieutenant was too competent to simply set aside like the chatle.

"Are the planets communication been jammed?"

"Yes Captain. For the most part. All frequencies that our ship is capable of jamming are operating optimally. But several unusually high frequencies are beyond our capabilities to jam.", his Communications Officer chirped.

He gave it some thought, but decided to move past it. "Leave it be. The closest help they would find is the Turian colony we left behind. Any distress signal they send would only reach someone years later."

Dhasvin thought to give his men a few words before being the first Batarians to discover a new species. And what discovery it would be for them indeed. He activated his fleet wide communicator.

"Men, this is your Captain speaking. Right now we stand on the precipice of new age for the Batarian people. A species of primitives would be guided under the wing of the Hegemony. Once we cow these aliens into submission, we shall return them to the Hegemony and be lauded as heroes!" His crew on the bridge gave a cheer, and from the sound of the communicators all throughout the fleet did they also cheer.

He couldn't help but smile. His troops had been riled up. Their objective was within their grasps. Now with some exotic new thralls, he and his crew would be swimming in credits. All of this was confidently confirmed in his mind as he watched the fleets shuttles descend into the planet's surface.

* * *

**_May 7th 2341 CE._**

**_Shanxi Planetary Guard HQ,_**

**_Shanxi 12,_**

**_Shanxi City,_**

**_Shanxi._**

**_07:30. Shanxi Standard Time._**

Exactly 40 minutes ago a distress signal from the Shanxi Defense Fleet had sent the entire planet from Yellow to Amber to Red Alert. This wasn't a good day for Commander Julija Serafimova of the 2,996th Infantry Brigade. Obviously it wasn't a good day for anyone on Shanxi. Especially the good men and women who had perished already by the hands of these invaders.

If the initial reports had any insights on these invaders, it would be how indiscriminate they were with attacking the ship's, as they showcased around the Tuning Fork. The Yuht Research Vessel, the Defense Fleets ships, Escape Pods and even a few unlucky civilian and corporate vessels simply in their path. This did not bode well. For a people to be this antagonistic while being FTL capable was not only a risk to Shanxi but all the known galaxy.

They were simply brutish and uncaring. And five minutes ago they were within orbit of her planet, her station, her charge and her city. The Command Centre of Shanxi City was alit with activity and buzzed with life. A flurry of commands trickled down directly from her to her Lieutenants then throughout all of the planet. This was the first planetary invasion from a foreign power in centuries and it showed. The municiple authorities and militiamen of the planet were slow to respond. She was just thankful that it was daytime in the more populous half of the planet.

The manpower and their quality wasn't the only problem to plague her. The military hardware they were given was sorely lacking. Their most sophisticated equipment being decades out of date at best. Sadly, such was the case all throughout the galaxy. With only the best going to the frontier systems, ironically separatists and mercenaries generally are better equipped than her soldiers were right now.

Despite the objectively militaristic nature of modern society compared to histories more peaceful times, they right now were undoubtedly unprepared. The peaceful times namely being the 1960s and 1970s, even if the decades after those were the least peaceful.

Her face was a modicum of composed. But her face had barely held the facade of composure. True she and all commanding officers had to train for contingencies such as this, but she seriously never expected an invasion such as this to happen on this planet of all planets. She was the Commander and the weight of it all was getting to her. Now until reinforcements arrived she was the highest ranking military individual within the system. And with a declared state of crisis and martial law enacted, she was the highest ranking individual period.

The pressure within her head had been building up over the course a few hours and a burst of psionic energy exploded from her mind. The burst though, was only strong enough to have been sensed by other psionics within the room and no further. She was a chronokinetic, and admittedly a poor one at that. Her powers gave her a minor advantage in combat training but evidently not enough of an advantage as she couldn't qualify to enter Spetsnaz training even with her powers. Her case of chronokinesis was too minor to be inducted into PsiCorps and her training in it too poor for her to even control it properly.

Right now though? She was thankful for the small reprieve the slowing of time gave her. On whether that power was truly needed right now was debatable. While every citizen of the planet right now was in inherent danger from the invaders she knew her response was simply stress induced. The world around her had slowed down to a crawl. The command screen in front her drew to a standstill, field reports filtered to her from her communications officers had for a moment ceased. In moments such as these she took her time to still her thoughts. While her body too had stood still in time, her mind relative to real time, had raced.

She took full stock of the status of her forces once more. In the same manner that she could not control the activation of her power she couldn't stop it either. Command Julija took full advantage of it for as long as she could. The civilians for the most part were safely evacuated. The majority of Shanxi City's citizens were safely within the city's underground emergency shelter. And if they weren't, they were on their way.

The citizenry not within the shelters were either outside of range of them or within the hospitals. The hospitals had remained open and were ready to take in any coming casualty. The hospital staff were by protocol, ordered to stay and by their credit they did remain. Many patients were in too critical of condition to be even moved. The citizens in the countryside were most vulnerable especially where the invaders landing craft were about to make an entrance, a small farming town by the name of Pingyuan.

Evacuation progress in minor cities across the planet were going more smoothly than in comparison to Shanxi. There were already some minor road accidents and a small riot in the north east. The riot was thankfully only composed of hooligans and criminals, but they could easily impede any infantry company she would send to defend the city from that direction.

The city itself had no military defense platforms within it. It was rather unfortunate but as the planet wasn't a shield world or fortress world she wouldn't have had such permissions to have built any days ago. She hoped that her garrison of ten thousand could protect the tens of millions of citizens on the planet.

Her command center at the moment was understaffed as she had already sent out the 3rd, 4th and 6th company throughout the city. Whatever Reserves and Veterans she had screened through the evacuees had reinforced the 2,996th with the 13th, 14th, 15th and 16th companies as new additions. Those companies had been deployed and garrisoned near the district's they were evacuated from. There was no greater motivator to fight than the defense of your own home.

With her eyes finding a rather interesting report which had slipped her attention earlier, she was very surprised. An Engineer squadron with the 4th Company had found some operational military vehicles at the local Museum of Military History. They were awaiting further orders from the Commander and she could see why. They found a Second World War Mammoth Tank. A true relic, but considering her lack of any true armoured assault vehicles it was a true blessing. She would leave the prayers for later, for now she couldn't help but smile.

Time resumes to move once more.

* * *

**_May 7th 2341 CE._**

**_Ford Family Property,_**

**_Pingyuan,_**

**_Shanxi City,_**

**_Shanxi._**

**_07:24. Shanxi Standard Time._**

Ashton should have been more careful. He should have been more vigilant, cautious. But no, no one knew an emergency of this size would be right at his backyard. There was no use in beating himself up, he had to be in the now. He had friends and a livelihood to protect.

"Mil!" Ashton called out to the eldest farmhand there. "Gather everyone inside. Six people aren't here right now, call them. Once everyone's accounted for bar the entrances of the house."

Waiting for a second for her to acknowledge her role as leader he makes his way to where the nearest ship was burning through the atmosphere to. He opened his phone and all he was met with was the emergency frequency overwriting the whole of Shanxi's internet.

With a Soviet 'Please Stand By' image the message "Red Alert: Contingency Violet Dawn". Ash almost stopped in his tracks at that. Contingency Violet Dawn was a scenario if the threat of invasion from 'foreign entities'. It was a general term and from just common sense he had guessed it was actually in case of Epsilon's return. He exited that message and a military prompt requested his trooper number. When he entered his number all mission relevant data was given to him. Thankfully these invaders were unconfirmed to be Epsilon and most likely more alien. He wasn't so sure at this point if that was a bad thing.

He supposed he wasn't the smartest tool in the shed but one of the few subjects he studied to heart was the military manual given to him at conscription. He had served his time and now counted as a Reserve to the Shanxi Planetary Guard. He could go to the security office in town or dig in here at the farm and wait for any Shanxi forces that come by. He kept his military issued equipment away from the house in one of the utility sheds. When he entered the farmers tutoring program the government saw fit to secure his property given his competency as a soldier. They had a 'Security' Drone protect the farm house proper.

He heard a crash as he saw the shuttle crest over a hill just ahead. He sprinted faster as he drew closer to the specific utility shed in the corner of his hydroponics field. He grabbed a specific electronic key from his key chain and opened the shed. A layer of dust had covered everything. His armour and arms hadn't seen the light of day in years. There was no time to waste. Even under live fire training he wasn't as fast as he was now. He put on his rubber boots and gloves, his insulating armour, his helmet and finally his Mobile Tesla Charger.

Just after closing the shed he kept a lookout for these invaders.

He saw smoke from a presumed crash behind the hill and atop that hill figures were standing. As a he was a Tesla Trooper his visor had no telescopic view built in. He couldn't exactly make out their features beyond that some of them were bleeding. He could tell he was spotted by one of them. The teal coloured one pointed at his direction and their squad fanned out.

His hydroponics fields weren't layed out in a simple grid pattern. That he was thankful for. His hydroponics tents were arranged in a near maze like pattern, taking full advantage of the different soil qualities that his crops all needed. Now doubly to his advantage was that this was his farm. He had a home field advantage.

Ashton winded through paths in between the poly tunnels, oxygen tanks and taking care not to trip over water pipes. He saw an initial five aliens atop the hill. He kept close to the tunnels. Hoping if the glare of the sun didn't keep him hidden enough that the heat from greenhouses kept him from sight. It was possible either way that the aliens used thermal vision, but that was hopeful. The tunnels themselves have actual cover, the plastics were made to withstand winds and rain not weapons fire.

His suit kept his breathing cold but the exhaust itself created a certain amount of noise. It was useful in this hot day but not for successful reconnaissance. He hoped everyone had safely made it inside.

He had kept track of three of the aliens who were getting increasingly frustrated at being lost. The one directly in front of him was finally fed up and chose to cut his way through the tunnel in between them. Ashton locked his vision on the alien and as it gave what he guessed was a surprised look, Ash fired his weapon. Left arm pointed towards the target, targeting computer observing his line of sight and then ten thousand volts of electricity flow through the alien.

He knew his electricity well, initial all the aliens muscles would spasm before its heart would stop. The points of entry and exit begin to burn and so would the rest of its body radiating from those points. The water in its body burns and the sound of such and all the screaming he did was sure to alert his friends.

The closer one of the two he spotted saw him and was quick to point his gun. Fortunately for him the alien realised he needed to reload. The sound of the tesla weaponry must have spooked the soldier. These aliens were carrying themselves more like street thugs rather than soldiers. He wouldn't live to finish reloading his weapon as two hundred times the lethal dose of electricity coursed through his veins.

As the charred corpse slumped to the ground a third and fourth alien rounded a tunnel. These ones were smarter than their friends, they kept to cover. Although the tunnel provided them little cover the two of them were too far away for the Tesla Trooper. And now he had lost track of the other alien from the first three he spotted.

Ashton leaped away from the fire of the pair of aliens and crouched back to draw them closer. As some of the blind fire of the aliens grazed armour it richocheted of an oxygen tank and gave him an idea. These tanks were bought second hand from a space craft supplier and were primarily used for particularly oxygen hungry plants. Anyone of them would suit his needs so he would just wait for the prime time for the pair to pass by one.

The two aliens were persistent though. They kept away at a consistent distance cautious of his weapon. Ashton decided on a different approach. Within sight of the aliens he went through one of the tunnels and kept the doors on both ends open. Just before he passed through the second door he turned on the sprinklers of the tunnel. He could hear the deep guttural laugh of the two.

They had no clue that they played right into his hand. As they were about to say something in their own language, most likely a quip, he shot out his tesla bolt towards them. The electricity forked through the mist of water from the sprinklers and connected not to the aliens but just short of them and directly on an oxygen tank. If the force of the explosion wouldn't kill them the shrapnel surely would.

Before he could celebrate for long the fifth and last alien made himself known by butting his rifle into his back. The wind got kicked out of him and he fell to the ground out of breath. The alien looked hysterical, his voice and language foreign to him but the emotions were not. The fury and indignant rage in his voice needed no translation. He would have surely pulled the trigger if not for a metal blur tackling him to the ground.

Ash pulled himself up and saw the invader wrestling against a drone. It was a Terror Drone of all things. He had all the luck in the world to have it not directed at him. The drones razor blade appendages made quick work of the soldiers armour and tore into his flesh.

As he got to his feet a still bloodied robotic spider scuttled in front of him and it spoke. "Ash! Are you alright?! I gathered everyone inside as pormised but then there was an explosion th-", started who he guessed was Mil.

"Buzz off! I'm trying to control this thing and any wrong move means I might just kill Ash by accident!", so it was Reggiano who was operating the "Security" Drone Ashton figured. Ash inspected his surroundings for anymore out of this world's goons. Happy nough that they were alone he inspected himself and found his suit in less than perfect condition but more or less no compromises in his insulation.

He took a second to take in deep breaths thankful his suit had a filtered breathing apparatus. With a clearer head he looked to the still waiting drone. With its rotund eyes he almost expected it to shake off the gore like a puppy but then remembered who was behind it.

"Reggiano, thank you for the assistance."

"You're welcome." He could almost hear the pride in her tone bit he was quick to add a question.

"Do you have a licence to operate a Terror Drone?" The cameras certainly couldn't see through his helmet but everyone in the farmhouse could feel his expression.

"Uhhh... No?"

He sighed.

"I have licence to drive several other vehicles though, you should know, everyone here treats me like a chauffeur."

"Reggiano. A combine tractor licence is not conducive to military grade drone operation. Have you even used a drone before?"

"Actually yes. I've competed in several drone racing competitions before its very-"

"Stop! Stop. Just- just call the neighbours- call the San Cruzs, the Yans, the Syomkins and the Smiths make sure that they're alright. After that call the police, let them know one of those aliens dropped a ship onto our property, then call the insurance company and then ask if four-eyed pirates cover our policy. Okay?"

"O-okay."

He just hoped that his friends didn't see much gore while using that thing.

"And please just leave that thing in sentry mode around the property!"

He didn't need any accidental maulings or gorings on the farm. How did they manage to start that thing up is the real mystery. He and the aliens little brawl caused more damage than he could imagine the girls could manage in all the time they were here. As he watched the little drone stiffen up and quickly scuttle away, he assumed it had gone off to patrol the property. Surveying the damages done to the property he crested the hill to investigate the crash site.

* * *

_Codex Entries:_

_The towering statues of a two Conscripts that adorn this structure is meant to inspire awe and pride into any soldier serving the Soviet cause. A compact and instantly recognizable building, the Soviet Barracks allows a commander to train basic and advanced Soviet infantry. It also allows construction of basic defenses. The more Barracks are on the field, the faster infantries are trained._

_**Conscript** \- Conscripts are men and women drafted into service for the Soviet armies. With Soviet forces pressured to churn out an ever increasing amount of troops, Conscripts are often poorly equipped and only have the most basic military training. They are very cost effective however and are often trained en masse for use in human wave tactics. Conscripts can garrison buildings to increase their rather low survivability._

_**Conscript Reserves** \- Reserves are men and women who have successfully passed their 6 months of basic training and 5 years of mandatory service without seeing live combat. Reserves are generally better trained but are no less poorly equipped. The lack of major warfare in the wider galaxy has let the funding of defense forces fall by the wayside. Most Soviet citizenry have been conscripted into the army at one point in their lives. The majority enter conscription either after secondary level education or after tertiary level education._

_**Flak Troopers** \- Flak Troopers are the main anti-armor and anti-aircraft infantry of the Soviet armies. The position of Flak Trooper is one of the lowest in the Soviet army, even compared to the Conscript divisions. Former convicts or the homeless were gathered in massive training camps to get crash courses on how to use their personal flak cannons. Their "payment" for service in the army is generally either housing and food or freedom after their service. Needless to say, not many people live long enough to see that payment._

_**Attack Dog** \- A dog is a man's best friend. This age old adage is proven time and time again with the effectiveness of military attack dogs. Trained to attack enemy troops with no remorse, these canines are a threat to any infantry on the battlefield. Most civilian and Allied organisation utilise the German Shepherd breed of Attack Dog. Their speed, excellent swimming ability, and above-human perceptiveness makes them excellent scouts. It also allows them to sniff out enemy spies effectively. Unfortunately, to make sure the dogs are able to remain agile, they are equipped with only the lightest armor. They are completely helpless against defenses and vehicles._

_**Siberian Husky Variant** \- With a thick fur coat and incredible survival instinct, the Soviet Attack Dog is capable of surviving in even the most bitter of winters. Enemies are wise to keep their infantry away from Attack Dogs to prevent unnecessary mauling. Light on their feet and great swimmers, the dogs serve as excellent reconnaissance units. Like their Allied cousins, they can sniff out enemy spies effectively and are just as vulnerable to vehicle and structures._

_**Engineers** \- Engineers are a vital part of any military operation, whether it's instantly repairing friendly structures or bridges, capturing neutral or enemy buildings, or defusing bombs planted by enemy insurgents. Though an Engineer has many uses, he is unarmed, and so is often a priority target for enemy forces. Additionally, all Engineers can capture empty vehicles and tech structures instantly._

_**Tesla Trooper** \- The natural evolution of the GWWII-era Shock Trooper, the Tesla Trooper series of soldier is better armored and armed than his predecessors thanks to advances in tesla technology, thus maintaining their position as one of the Soviets best anti-tank troopers. The thick insulative armor provides protection from tank treads and dog bites as well, making the Tesla Trooper even more durable. A significant development is the coil charger which allows troopers to charge a friendly Tesla Coil, allowing the Coil to remain online without grid power and increasing its lethality._

* * *

A/N: I did some googling and I found that it would take 2.99 gigajoules of energy to vaporise a human, which is 6,241,509,744,511,499,766,555,738,112.00 electron volts. That was well above what a normal Tesla Trooper has. Lightning has 5 gigajoules of energy.

**Coment9**: Thank you the explanation, I should have done more research beforehand. I thought I had enough men to complete a Battalion. For a Battalion I should have only have allotted 2-6 Companies.


	8. Chaotic Impulse

A/N: **Coment9**: Thank you for pointing that out. I editted it to be more accurate. I should have been more thorough in researching and I atleast correct any errors found in my writing when found.

**Moonreaper666**: Having the Soviets and Allies aswell as Foehn was another option I had when writing this story, but I ultimately found that a decentralised humanity more interesting to write.

You are correct, in Act 3 of the Mental Omega campaign, it is primarily about Foehn and Epsilon. Although the Allies and Soviets have a chance to survive with the end of Act 2. The Soviets have the moon base aswell as presumably a recaptured Moscow. The Allies possibly have parts of the UK, but the story is against them in the finale of Act 2.

**ntokozosiban**: Thank you for the constructive criticism. Tanya as a character is overpowered and that can be problem for any story. Tanya herself is iconic to the Red Alert franchise being the constant hero of all three Red Alert game. It wasn't confirmed in the Act 2 finale, but I think the plot that the Mental Omega developers had for her was to either die in the Battle of Antarctica or get kidnapped and brainwashed like how Boris was.

**OMAC001**: Thanks. Can't wait to write more.

**shypunk**: Thank you. Cheers chap.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_'Telepathy'_

_**'Long range telepathy'**_

* * *

**_May 7th 2341 CE._**

**_Deus Irae,_**

**_Pillars of Creation,_**

**_Eagle Nebula._**

**_08:15 Galactic Standard Time._**

Within a nebula, 6,765 light years from Terra, far from any colony or any space route, was a lone single ship. With no other ship for light years, if anyone could see it, they wouldn't. The ship itself was an impressive feat of engineering. The ship was over two kilometres in length, it was large but certainly not the largest ever built. In fact, the ship too thin in comparison to conventional ships, giving it subpar tonnage for a ship of its length.

What made it impressive was its capabilities. If any outsider had a chance of observing their eyes would only reveal nothing more than just the gas of the nebula it was situated within. To any thermal sensors the patch where a ship should be seems no more hot and no more cold than its surroundings. It also kept deathly silent, so much so that if any passengers were aboard, they would think the ship was simply adrift. The radiation of the ship of the ship was simply kept to a minimum and whatever little they gave off was absorbed back into the ship.

The only observable energy to come from the ship to anyone observing them, was psionic energy. Within the confines of the Dues Irae, were a crew of psionics. The captain of which, Yohannan, was walking down a hallway to an urgent meeting. The walls of his ship his ship held no conventional lights, with the jet black walls, ceiling and floor giving a soft white glow. The ship had no directions or signs indicating where any of its rooms were, instead the ship itself guided crew members on where to go. The directions were simply telepathically given in their minds.

Yohannan glanced to his left as he walked, the entire wall of this particular hallway was a transparent view port. There was no star to light up the hallway, nor a planet for him to admire, all there was to see outside was the teal gas of the nebula. Yohannan started to think that the hallway seemed to continue with no end, but as soon as the thought came the doorway to the room he came for was there. Whether he was ready or not didn't matter, Yohannan entered.

He was pleased to see that everyone was present. His brothers were already seated in their respective sides of the table. His seat at the end of the table was vacant. He walked passed Sean, sat opposite to him and Giovanni sat to his left. As he took his seat he nodded his head to both and then to Ivan seated at his right.

"Good morning gentlemen. I trust that you are all in good health.", Yohannan had started.

_'Yes sir, we are sir. Please get here sooner at the next emergency meeting sir.'_, responded Sean through telepathy.

_'Yohannan, please understand that levitation is a significantly more efficient mode of travel than walking.'_, added Giovanni. _'Is there any particular reason for you to just walk? Especially when an emergency meeting is called?'_

Yohannan sighed. "I simply wished for some extra exercise. The view also isn't much, buts enjoyable in its own way. There is a good enough reason to warrant an emergency meeting this early in the morning, I presume?" He looked to his security officer.

Ivan kept silent throughout, stiff as a board up until that point. He kept himself quiet and composed, only talking when he was needed. "I have nothing to report from my department. There are no immediate security concerns, but Giovanni's report certainly raises a possible future concern.", Ivan had spoken, unlike the other two.

_'Our deep range telepathic communications have received an anomalous signal from an unknown source.'_, said Giovanni. He handed the captain a tablet with the memories of Johan imprinted into it.

Yohannan through the memory print recalls the data as it came. Giovanni continued.

_'Johan had been appointed as team lead for observation of the Extra Galactic Fleet. Apart from the single lead ship, the fleet as a whole has remained inactive. His team has yet to make any progress in decoding it's language. Although it's psionic potential is immense, the range of its capabilities are not. He's observed since his last report that it's mind, appeared to house hundreds of millions of individual alien minds, every few million seemed to contain thousands of unique languages. What information we can take from the ship's housing seemingly an entire species population is unclear. That is Johan's regular findings in his bimonthly report.'_

Giovanni stopped, then looked to Sean to continue. _'The findings of his secondary report are the subject of this emergency meeting. A minor secondary deep range psionic communicator, set to scan the neighouring Triangulum Galaxy, picked up several new entity. One which utilises interstellar telepathic communication.'_ Yohannan looked at him at the mention of that, his features hardened and he nodded for him to continue.

"Could this be the work of Foehn, the Soviets or the Allies even? Is there not a mistake in his readings or malfunction with the equipment?"

_'No sir, I am afraid not. The Traingulum Galaxy is far beyond any major powers influence. Johan's data is so far, reviews to be sound. Although we couldn't tell where exactly the entities were or what exactly they were, we found that there were two points of transmission. We picked up communications between these two. The language, much like the EGF language isn't decipherable to us, their psychology is simply too foreign for us to even understand.'_

"That fact alone is disconcerting. Even the most alien of aliens in the past could easily mesh well with telepathy."

Ivan once again spoke. "That isn't the least troubling aspect of this transmission. I think it's best for you to listen for yourself. Sir, after you review this recording, please keep in mind that it is within your power as Captain and project lead to order a withdraw into home territory."

Yohannan looked at the data on the tablet, he went to the highlighted section and clicked on the telepathic transmission recording. Alike most telepathic recordings, Yohannan, as the observer was placed in a mindscape with him to the side, and the communicating parties facing one another.

**_'Socee ceetus so cee mada, dadatus maceelala dacee, da so fatusrayso daso dohceetus tus masocee da socee ma maceetus. '_**

The language was foreign to him, and any other human in fact. Although he had never had to translate an aliens language to a known one, the accounts of such translators he read, state that there weren't any mental blocks to doing so. It was as if what these aliens were saying were protected from outside understanding.

**_'Tus raycee ma dohcee rayceema, tuscee somatus dasoceemada tusmaso masocee cee tus maceetus da la so dadatusma.'_**

The two aliens for he could now discern it was two were having a conversation. Even though he couldn't understand the meaning, it was almost as if he could hear anger in one and shame and submissiveness from the other.

**_'Tuscee dohda ceetuscee so doh ceemadaraysocee doh sotusmada dacee da ceetus socee fa tusceema tusma maceetus.'_**

_**'Dafa doh somada tusceema da marayray, tus doh tusma tuscee soceema dasotus socee ceecee...'**_, the one that was talking had stopped, like it had noticed something. **_'...cee dacee masotus.'_** The two entities within the mindscape turned to face towards Yohannan. The aliens said nothing more and stopped moving at all, simply staring at him. Although it was ridiculous to think, it was almost like the two weren't staring at where Johan had been observing them but staring directly at Yohannan. Compelled by a primal part of his mind he disconnected his link to the recording. He felt as though they had been judging him, for his intrusion they gifted him with equivalent of a psionic shove to the mind. Whether out of pity or because it's all they could manage from such a far distance. The last thing he saw before falling unconscious, was a flash of purple light.

* * *

**_May 7th 2341 CE._**

**_In orbit of Shanxi Relay._**

**_09:50 Shanxi Standard Time._**

Octarius' had observed the humans with great interest. They took to rescuing as many of their comrades as fast as they could. They also seemed to as reverently recover their dead as they do their living. It was quite possible that they were cannibals, like the Yahg were, but little evidence pointed to that. Not to mention their small Asari-like jaws and teeth sufficient enough to hunt with like the Yahg would. Again they could just be as equally deceiving as the Yahg, who kept a face of diplomacy before massacring the Council delegation that came to their world. It doesn't really bode well for your species when you eat your first contact.

But no, Octarius saw none of the Yahg or the Batarians in these humans. He had ordered whatever shuttles he could spare to aid these humans in their rescue and recovery efforts. The practice of rescuing their wounded and missing was pragmatic from a military standpoint. It was also the correct thing to do as a Turian, and he hoped other Council species thought the same. Recovering the dead though, it seemed noble if not a bit naive, a Turian would have left such duties until the end of an engagement. Although unfortunately, at times bodies tend to get damaged or lost before they could be recovered.

He had with the Tellurian captain of any strategy he has, seeing as this Shanxi was his world after all. Captain Velimir had told him of the static defenses on Shanxi's surface. The captain told him that Shanxi was deep enough inside their governments territory, that the military presence on the planet is minimal. Their people having never expected an invasion this sudden, to an admittedly insignificant system. The only garden world of the system held little precious metals, there was no gas giant in the system, and the system held no Element Zero.

The best plan formulated to combat the Batarians was to wait for reinforcements. That was not ideal for the Tellurians or the Turians. The longer the Tellurians wait the more damage the Batarian will do to their world. Whereas the Turians risk losing more of their kidnapped citizens with the notorious cruelty of the Batarians.

What other choice did they have? Even if they could engage the Batarians in space combat, they out the lives of innocent Turians at stake. Whatever rescue they attempt would be futile without knowing where any of the prisoners are held. Any reinforcements from Council Space or from the other Tellurians would certainly be appreciated.

"Admiral Octarius, I have a transmission from the surface of Shanxi that needs your attention.", said Velimir over their new Comms channel.

"Captain Velimir, what on Shanxi's surface would require my attention? From what you last told me, the Commander Julija has handled the defense of Shanxi City admirably." He was impressed, truly. Especially considering she had no armoured, close air or orbital support. The fear he had was that the Batarians would grow impatient and angry enough to bombard the planet from orbit. They had already broken dozens of Citadel Council laws, why not become war criminals aswell?

"Yes, the good Commander has entrenched herself deep inside the city. The problem is a certain Batarian. He's wants to negotiate a pardon for himself and whoever follows him."

Now that was surprising to Octarius. This could easily be a ploy by the pirates captain, but this could also be the Turians opening into rescuing their own people. Although he certainly didn't have any authority to pardon them, he could simply let the Tellurians have them afterwards to judge in their own.

"Let's hear what he has to say. If there's a chance they are genuine we shall take it."

* * *

**_May 7th 2341 CE._**

**_Royal Navy Escort Flotilla,_**

**_19 light years from Shanxi._**

**_10:28 Galactic Standard Time._**

On board a certain inconspicuous cruise liner held a certain inconspicuous old couple. King James IX and his Queen Consort Helena. Now if the cruise liner, Borealis, itself didn't warrant a second glance, it military escort certainly did. The five ships that had surrounded the Borealis held quite a pedigree. The HMS Prydwen, the HMS Suffolk, the HMS Norfolk, the HMS Kent and the HMS Dorsetshire. All ships have in one form or another served the United Kingdom. From GWWII to GWWIII and to the Mental Omega War and now in space, these ships have survived and have been retrofitted for nearly three centuries.

The royal couple were enjoying their mid morning with a bit of reading. While the Queen was reading the news on her tablet, he had taken to a particular 19th century piece of literature. 'The War of the Worlds' by the author of the name of H. G. Wells. It seemed appropriate enough considering their destination was named in honour of the writer.

He hadn't read I quite a while, but he needed to relax. He had never felt this nervous performing a royal visit in the past, but an uneasy feeling had never left him since he had woken up. After the feeling hadn't left him even after breakfast he decided to continue the book in the cruise ships open area. Although they weren't quite alone, with the royal guard sitting guard in circle around them. They were only doing their duty, but to James there something almost comical at the guards attempts to look as casual as possible. It felt ridiculous that an old man in cargo shorts like him needed a dozen men and women watching for anything to sneeze in his direction.

It almost made him forget his worries until a guard by the name of Conway, if he wasn't mistaken came up to him with news. "Your Majesty, pardon the intrusion, but a situation has developed."

"You may continue."

"Our ships course has been passing parrallel to the GSA system of Shanxi. An emergency distress signal had been transmitted from the system around six this morning. Additional transmissions have reports of invasion in the system."

King James was at a loss. Invasion? There had not been any war in between the major powers for centuries. He had never lead the United Kingdom during a time of war. He secretly had hoped that war if it ever came, would come long after he abdicated. Maybe he was a hopeless idealist, but atleast 342 years was as long as the UK had gone in peace.

"Sir Conway, please inform our dutiful escorts that the king can find his way to the Wells System unguarded. I say our allies require more aid than the hundreds of capable guards on this ship."

"Of course your Majesty." With Conway off to carry his orders, King James finally understood what that feeling of dread was from.

* * *

A/N: For those of you reading who are from outside of Ireland, especially America because for some reason there are a lot of you who are reading this from there, 'Seán' is pronounced Shaun. Seán also came first with Shaun coming from it, then Shane coming from that. I find that Americans tend to pronounce names that are foreign to them with their own American syllabary. Lots of Americans have Celtic ancestry, so please just try to pronounce Celtic names how they should be pronounced. Sorry if I sound pissed, I had to learn Gaeilge for fourteen years. Americans in particular, who incorrectly, correct people in how to pronounce their names doesn't happen often, but none the less annoys me.


	9. In Yo Face

A/N: Haven't posted anything for a while because online classes started up again. Chapter posting will be sporadic for a few weeks until the college semester is done. Thank you for your patience.

**Moonreaper666:** Okay, that answers some questions to the ending of Act 2. I didn't play the finales of Act 2 when I started writing this story, I don't think it was out at the time. There's also the Moon to consider, the soviets controlled the moon colony and the whole point of Foehn rendezvousing to Alaska was that they couldn't escape into space. My story diverged from the Mental Omega cannon a while ago anyway.

Having Allies and Soviets around with Foehn made for a divided humanity, which I found more interesting than a single united humanity. Also I'm not sure if when Foehn would win the war, that they would be cool being the world government, when they're trying to revolt against a world government.

**Chronus1326:** Thanks for saying so about my story. I think I recognise you from when I was notified that you followed my story. From New York? That's cool. Best of luck to you and your family in keeping healthy during the virus then!

Yeah, I am well aware not all Americans are idiots. It's just idiots online who happen to be American who insist that they're right on things they're not. Keep in mind to the rest of the world, that America is to the world, what the Wild West is to America. Wild, and well, West. It also has alot more weirdos and guns than any place ought to have. America has the best and the worst of the world. There are things over there that I can't really comprehend. There is the large amounts of patriotism where anywhere else it would considered nationalism.

In general though, I'm 90% sure that the average American is just an average, normal person. I'd like to one day visit there, but then again that's where Antifa is based, so I might pass.

**Coment9:** Yes? No? What do you mean? The Red Alert series doesn't really have much overt lore expositions like the codex. It's mostly reading in between the lines. Like the fanon theory that Yuri is part Jewish, because of his symbol. The Red Alert lore I use anyway is part of the Red Alert: Mental Omega lore.

**Cant Catch This:** Thanks. Getting anyone hyped is a good enough sign for me as a writer.

* * *

**_May 7th 2341 CE._**

**_1st Squadron,_**

**_Sons of Breko Mercenaries,_**

**_Landing Site 12,_**

**_Shanxi._**

**_09:10. Shanxi Standard Time_**

Seargeant Brethor had thought this whole endeavour was madness. Captain Dhasvin was the most foolish commanding officer he had the displeasure of serving. The lack of discipline or aura of authority he had, his insufferable taste of 'luxuries' and his complete incompetentcy militarily. Although he himself was not a great conquerer such as the First Hegemon, Brethor atleast attained his position through his own merit.

Despite how Dhasvin continually exposes of his family's purity as part of the merchant caste, he himself exhibited none of the traits their religion insisted those of his caste have. What would a Batarian like Dhasvin know of their heritage? A spoiled little whoreson who only knew of climbing the ladder of Hegemony politics.

Brethor saw himself as different from such a Batarian. His great-grandfather, Breko, had been one of the lucky ones to leave Khar'shan. Breko was of the commons caste, barely above the slave caste but was high enough where he wouldn't face cruelty as often as slaves. He was taken off the streets of Khar'shan for his bulky build to aid in construction off world. Breko would escape 'pirate' captivity during a Turian raid. He would make a modest living for himself and his family, and one day his grandson would marry a priests daughter, which is where Brethor would come into the family.

Brethor had grown up with more knowledge of Batarian culture than any Batarian on Khar'shan would know. Brethor knew of the scriptures and the Forty Four Prophets. He knew of the religious revolution during the early years of Batarian space flight, and how they gave rise to the Hegemony. He more than any Batarian also knows of the current Hegemonies parody and perversion of Batarian culture to perpetuate suffering for the Batarians.

Brethor despite all this, against all his beliefs, had to be here. By all accounts none of them should be here, but his own flesh and blood was here. His own brother, Dathor, had been caught up with the wrong kind of people, Dhasvin specifically called on a favour from Dathor.

He couldn't care less for what reasons Dathor got into this mess, as the Fifth Prophet had taught, matters of family were to be settled within sanctuary. And this new planet's surface was no sanctuary.

Brethor wouldn't say he was against slavery, but he thought it was a mistake to unwillingly include the other species of the galaxy in this practice. He believed if the Hegemons had kept the ancient practice exclusive to Batarian criminals as the Scripture originally intended, people such as his own family, guilty of nothing, wouldn't have to face persecution from the whole galaxy. But now the fool Dhasvin had added a whole new list of enemies to the Batarian people in these new aliens. The idiot, at first had common sense and merely wanted to bait the Turians so as to make an escape, but this change of heart was the worst possible decision. While he and many more Batarian were sent to the surface, the Turians would edge closer to the fleet.

Dathor apparently sent Dhasvin into some kind of foul mood. So he sent Dathor's squadron ten kilometres west of settlements proper. By order of Dhasvin, Brethor had also been sent far from the settlements aswell. This was meant to be seen as an insult, but since neither of them were actually part of the honor bound warrior caste, it meant little to the brothers. Dhasvin like many leaders throughout Batarian history sought to deprive unruly warriors of war loot. Brethor was a true Batarian, but he was not of Khar'shan, such prettiness was below him.

Where his focus and priorities were, were at his brother and their men. Brethor and Dathor inherited a small mercenary band from their late father. He wouldn't let anyone, much less dirt such as Dhasvin, destroy their fathers legacy. His men were handpicked for having similar views and backgrounds as his family. They were as close as family to him. And now he needed to find them.

The Kragmorahs and Badganreks had been assigned to his squad. Fortunately for them, their ship was far enough from the planets Anti Air emplacements, he should thank Dhasvin for his 'insult'. Brethor turned to one of the Badganrek siblings.

"Krosk, guard the shuttle and maintain radio silence. Fly to our location when I give the signal."

Krosk simply affirmed his orders with a salute. Dhasvin paid well enough despite twisting their arms to get them to join. And unfortunately for Dhasvin, he doesn't pay enough to die for him. It certainly wasn't worth painting a target on their backs from an entirely new side of the galaxy.

That's why Brethor had a plan. To have the highest amount of success all participants needed to avoid suspicion and the ire of Dhasvin. It was inconvenient to be sure, but he had faith in Dathor, despite his faults for getting them into this mess, he was his brother.

Even as he and his squad marched through forests to get to Dathor's landing site, he saw signs of civilisation. He's come across recently abandoned campsites and cabins. There was thankfully no 'cargo' to pilfer. He tried his best to keep his people on guard duties. They had risen above and past the backwater society that was the Hegemony. They did however found a physical map. It seemed to be made of starch paper akin to what the Scriptures were made from. It was bit old but the information printed on it was invaluable.

He had yet to actually see these new aliens in person, but their likeness was everywhere, their consumer products and rubbish all had some sort of female on it. They were almost Asari like, if not for their beige and brown complexions. Now unless he was mistaken and this species had a diverse and wide dimorphism, there was definetly more than one species living on this planet.

Either these aliens were remarkable and managed to evolve multiple species on a single homeworld or this isn't their homeworld at all. Dhasvin had definetly stepped on the Varrens tail here, and his people would not take a bite for him.

Shortly before reaching the halfway point between the shuttles, they saw some natives in their transports, speeding their way down the road. They appeared to have been driving away from the city. Good. He and his brother wanted no trouble from them and since they were the furthest out squads the natives would also receive no trouble.

A few hundred metres past the halfway point they spotted movement ahead of them. It could very well have been his brother, but again it could also have been anyone else. He fired a warning shot on a tree near the movement.

"Stop! Who's there?!", Brethor yelled out.

"It's me!", a panicked voice called out.

"Who?!"

"You're brother! Who else you lunatic!?", Dathor said, stepping into sight. "No one else would be on this path!", Dathor was clearly agitated.

"This part of forest has no path.", Brethor told his brother back.

"All the more reason that no else would be here. If you wanted me dead so bad you could have just not come." Brethor just slapped the shorter Batarian upside the head as he would have when they were younger."

"That, brother dearest, would be neglecting protecting you. Which would be just as bad as having shot you myself. We are as ostracised as any can be back home, I don't need to be kicked out of the family for fratricide. And don't be a baby, I'm a good enough shot to not kill you... by accident."

Dathor had visibly calmed down, but now looked at him sceptically. "Right. Now can you inform me of your plan to escaping this mess?"

The brothers had kept some rudimentary code phrases in case of emergency from the days their father lead. It had its uses but it was too little to inform Dathor of his plans in detail. All they could manage was to arrange to be sent close together so they could have this meeting. It was risky business. If they got caught their lives were as good as slaves. Dathor had also had to insult Dhasvin so much as to be sent to the back of the ground forces, but not so much as to immediately get killed.

"The key to getting us he alive are the Turians."

"The Turians!? You mean to have us imprisoned by those totalitarians?"

"Calm down. Listen. The Turians haven't attacked Dhasvin yet because he has their people. If we let the Turians know which ships held their citizens, they could if not pardon us, look away while we slip away."

"Even if they could possibly be that lenient with us. How are we to get them to even listen to us?", asked Dathor, still incredulous at the whole notion.

"It is very simple. We free some native captives from bondage and arrest some no good slavers!" Brethor said. Dathor's face went from a healthy teal to deathly pale. He couldn't possibly serious? But as the whole group started a covert march along the road to the city, he realised his brother was serious.

* * *

**_May 7th 2341 CE._**

**_Harding Street,_**

**_Atsumi Borough,_**

**_Pacific District_****_,_**

**_Shanxi City._**

**_09:24. Shanxi Standard Time_**

Along the unofficial 'borders' of certain boroughs of Shanxi City, fighting was rampant. But this fighting wasn't between alien invaders and the defending army, but what the authorities would call hooligans. Older generations would call them delinquents. But they call themselves a word that's been out of fashion even three hundred years ago, Speeders. Two of the largest Speeder gangs of Shanxi were going at it at the moment, the Winged Cobras and the Jade Boars.

Along a certain street under Winged Cobra protection, a group of Jade Boars cornered a few evacuees. The thugs having blocked some bar employees from leaving with their speeder bikes.

"C'mon! Don't lie to us here. We know you've got plenty of time to serve us a drink!" One of the girls, a lizardman by the look of her, had stepped closer to the bartender. She grabbed his head by the jaw and made a how of her teeth to him.

"Maybe for wasting our time you owes us free drinks!" The other girls cheered at that. "Maybe you also owe us even more." She pulled the terrified man's head closer, leaving him unsure if she means to force a kiss or to bite his tongue off. Luckily for all the terrified staff, the scene unfolding before them was interrupted by a crash through the front window.

"My Speeder!", yelled out the lizardman boss girl. The six hundred kilos of modded hovercycle had smashes through several tables and chairs, knocking out three of the Jade Boar goons.

"Who's the cow asking for it?, the lizard girl challenged through dust and debris. The figure that stepped forward, cockily posing at the broken window, was alot shorter than she would have thought.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but I'm gonna have to see your IDs."

"Tch. You've got a lot of nerve, speak for yourself ya little girl. What's with the uniform? You still go to one of the academies?"

"Oh no. What a bother. Jae-Seop, you seem to have a swine problem. Do you need any help with that?", the lone Cobra said to the bartender.

"I-if you w-would have us then, Lady Yukimura.", stammered the bartender, with the lizardman girl having dropped him to approach her. She stomped towards the Cobra brandishing her claws. The Cobra in turn easily draped her arms around an intact chair leg behind her neck. Even with the lizardman within swiping distance, they kept from attacking one another. The longer the Cobra stalled their fight the more agitated the lizardman got.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Wipe that smug smile off your face, and stop hiding behind that surgical mask!", the lizardman took a swipe at Yukimura. The sharpened claws of the lizardman could easily have torn anyone's flesh open, if not for the fact she wasn't swiping at a person. Instead of finding blood and flesh on her claws as she expected, her hands found purchase on leaves of all things. The life like replica of a person slumped over, quickly decaying into forest mulch.

"Is this some kind of joke!?"

"No, I'm dead serious.", said the same girl from a moment before stepping through the front door. The lizardman have no words, but a grunt as she leapt to the Cobra. The Cobra dodged out of the way, letting her opponent crash on floor. Showing her superhuman speed and reflexes she picked herself up and lunged at the Cobra again. Yukimura blocked a blow from the Jade Boar. A second swipe from the lizardman grazed Yukimuras face, snipping off her surgical mask.

"Well, atleast your pretty face'll be seen one last time. Not even your mamma would recognise your body when I'm done with you!", the gang boss taunted. She raised her claws above her head to strike her down. Yukimura swung her improvised weapon against the lizardman in defence, aiming for her hand. The lizardman though, had caught the chair leg.

"Weak.", the Jade Boar said, while crushing the wooden leg in a show of force. Yukimura in turn smiled, in her opponents opinion being as wide and ridiculously annoying as the smile on her face mask. She then followed her gaze to the apparent source of her smile. Within the core of the wooden chair leg, was a twisted rope of thorned vines.

Such a minor plant wouldn't normally hurt her through her scales, but these vines seemed to be growing. The thorns had grown into full spikes, pushing through her scaly hide, and the rope of vines wrapped their way up her arm. Before she could scream out, her opponent reeled her fist back, but instead of a punch to her face as expected, an orange coloured flower was held to her nose. The gang boss was knocked out.

"What the hell? Why beat the boss up if you're just gonna knock her out anyway?", piped up the last Jade Boar member conscious, a Chicken Harpy. Who was uncharacteristically in a fighting pose, brandishing her talons and spurs. Yukimura simply waved in her direction and the wooden splinters on the ground grew into vines, and like her boss the harpy also got tangled up. She kneeled down to the trapped birds face.

"I am called Ayame Yukimura. This bar is under the protection of the Winged Cobras. Tell the rest of the piggies that when the other four wake up.", Ayame said, once again knocking her captive out with a flower.

"Jae-Seop, get yourself and your staff out of here." They almost made a show of respect by bowing before leaving, Ayame interrupted them. "Stop wasting time! Get to the shelter!" As they filed out with greater enthusiasm, she grabbed a bottle of whiskey from behind the bar. As she was walking out of the bar, stepping over unconscious thugs, her vines made work wrapping themselves around the knocked out bodies.

As Ayame stepped out onto the street she saw her sister step out of another shop down the street. Koyuki had left a trail of ice in her footsteps, evident with the Jade Boar goons slipping in their escape from the frozen hairdressers.

Koyuki gave a small glance to a scurrying thug. "Pathetic." And true to her description, the ones before her were at the point of soiling themselves while running away.

"Koyuki!", the first Yukimura twin yelled out. While she would normally get scolded for attracting too much attention in public, there was a lack of anyone around. The majority of people were going to the emergency shelters as the government instructed. Unfortunately for those under Winged Cobra protection, and the Winged Cobras themselves, the Jade Boars decided now was a perfect time to grab territory.

"Sister.", Koyuki responded. "The Pig has gotten cocky now hasn't he?" She looked over Ayames uniform. "One of them even managed to ruin your school uniform."

"Speak for yourself, yours is in worse condition than mine is!", retorted Ayame.

"I modified my uniform by my own accord. I doubt the drunk bar brawler is a good look anywhere." Ayame scoffed at that, her sisters modification was as original as anything else in her sisters outfit. Bleached. Even Koyukis teeth were bleached. The only naturally white thing on her was her white hair. Whereas Ayames was black. If not for their height and face, no one would have figured out they were twins. Their tastes, personalities, fashion and even powers were completely different.

Like night and day. Warm and cool. Like winter and summer. Well, Ayame was more autumn and spring while Koyuki was summer and winter.

Ayame for all her huff, looked over her sister and found that yes, the only one who's touched her uniform was her sister. There wasn't so much as a smudge on the white uniform. Some of the escaped thugs were partly bleeding, while none of that made it on Koyuki. From the skirt reaching down her ankles to the white commissars hat on her head, all looked as good as they were out of the wash.

Koyuki sighed. This whole mess was at the behest of the Jade Boar boss. This was all his fault.

"The Green Piggy, this is his doing. He's the reason I have to wake up at 6am this morning. But now, he's wide open."

"He'll have most of his goons making a scene all over our boroughs rather than being his meat shields.", Ayame continued for her. "Are you going to suggest what I think?"

"Care for roast ham?"

Ayame smirked at that. Koyuki wasn't normally the one to make jokes. It may have been the stress but she'll take what she could get.

The two of them got onto their Speeder Bikes, parked neatly within the lines. Koyuki for a second cruised while on the same street as the Jade Boar bikes. The fuel tanks of which were each frozen over. It was petty and inconvenient but sent a message to the Jade Boars, besides, no one thinks to get antifreeze at this time of year. Around the same time above them, ships appeared to have been falling, burning through the atmosphere. The girls gave it not much thought though, there was much more immediate concerns than how the GSA government fucked up again.

Those escaped Jade Boar were making themselves of some use atleast. Whenever the twins came racing down the streets, they would scatter like leaves in the wind. As their repurposed Jackal Racers hummed down toward Boar territory, they knew they were getting closer to the Jade Boars head boss, Hogdash. The Orc had been a rival to their boss, Lady Ilhitica, since their gangs founding. The Jade Boars founding was so close to the Winged Cobras that the two under bosses were sure it was in response to Ilhitica.

The two could hear the Orc before even spotting him. Hogdash's preferred ride of choice was an old Sycle model motorcycle. As far they could tell, the military grade motorcycle was the only thing strong enough to accommodate the heavyset biker. Considering the Sycle was designed to handle Iron Curtain energy said something of Hogdash's weight.

The Yukimuras Jackals glided near quietly above the asphalt, while the Boars Sycle left gashes along the road, like scissors to paper. While the Jackals shielded their riders from the elements, the Sycle provided no such privilege. Hogdash simply took advantage of his higher constitution to whether the wind and the debris he was making.

Koyuki and Ayame were riding just behind Hogdash. Koyuki attempted to slow him down, icing the road in frost to try and get him to crash. That proved useless when his bike simply tore through the ice just like the road. The fat orc just laugh madly in response.

Ayame and Koyuki knew these streets well, upon cresting up a hill and seeing the forests to the west, they glanced at each other and formed a plan. Ayame made a show of trying to knock into the Sycle. All the while her sister was making feints, Koyuki walled off the intersections and alleys along the road. The two were funneling Hogdash out of town. Ayame all the while saw the expression in the orcs face, he looked manic. It was as if he was terrified, but from what she could tell, not of them. Infact he had nearly little to no reaction to the sisters attacks. With tears running down his face and wearing a wide smile he paid no attention to the trap set up for him.

Once they were sufficiently close to the forest, the twins raced ahead past the lone biker. Ayame set to work using the forest as a tool, she had trees grow unnaturally quick on the ground. With a dozen logs on the road, almost as thick as the orc, it was sure to make him crash. And as he did, the two were there to 'catch' him. The flying pig had its fall cushioned by snow, ice and leaves, his Sycle having lost its momentum. It was scratched, but like it's rider could easily survive such an ordeal.

Ayame pulled the sopping wet orc from the mound, finding him broken. They've barely even knew the orc and what few occasions they met, he spent the time with Lady Ilhitica. They found him loud, annoying and very much wanting of nearly every quality. Lady Ilhitica would call him boisterous and expressive. And now those few 'qualities' he had were gone. Koyuki kicked the orc to get any response from him.

"Pig! You've got any good reason to wanna start anarchy? Especially now during a planet wide emergency?"

The orc only looked more dejected.

"I've seen it.", he whispered.

"Huh?! I couldn't hear that, speak up!", Ayame retorted, propping her foot onto his shin.

"I've seen it alright! I've had vision of things to come! It's just suffering, suffering and agony from everywhere.", Hogdash said, looking more and more distressed.

"What are you doing? Are you gonna be pushing some cult on us now is it?", Ayame said. She clearly wasn't amused.

Koyuki on the other hand had enough of it. "What would Ilhitica think of you just giving in? What would she think of you just deciding to wreck what you can in a tantrum? Maybe we should ask her right now?" At that Hogdash regained what lucidity he had.

"No! Don't tell Miss Ilhi about this. This mess is simply embarrassing, but having her think I'm crazy is unacceptable to me." Koyuki continued scrolling through her phone, making a show of calling her boss.

"I'll have my underbosses called off. I'll stop all this trouble. Lemme just explain myself to Lady Ilhitica." The tall orc finally got up, before getting on his knees pleading. The Yukimura twins looked at one another, and gave a nod.

"You better call your idiots off.", Koyuki said.

"You've also got alot to answer to Lady Ilhitica for.", Ayame added.

The twins boarded their Speeders, with the lone biker hopping onto his Sycle. They drove towards the city with one crisis off their plate and another around the corner.

What the hell did the orc see? Why were there ships crashing into the atmosphere? And just what was going on to spook the GSA into a lockdown?

* * *

A/N: I based Brethor on the accounts of refugees or just normal migrants. Ofcourse, when you're away from home, you will get home sick pretty quick. You might idolise the idea of home and at the same time see it as the problemed place it is.

Ayame and Koyuki were OCs written years ago by my girlfriend for a completely different kind of story. A story she never finished to any degree ready to publish. I was taking prompts from her and she gave her approval to use them.

If anyone ever wonders about these chapter titles, you could look them up, they're the ost for either Red Alert or Mental Omega.

If you got thoughts on the story leave a review. If you want to follow or favourite then please do.


	10. Right on Track

A/N: **Guest1/Rar**: Thank you for saying so about my characters. I'm glad you've been enjoying it.

**Coment9**: That's fair enough to hear. Command Conquer in its prime had millions of fans, and most of those fans have moved past it since EA killed it, and they wouldn't know of the fan made games. There's lots of fan made spin offs to Command Conquer, Rise of the Reds for Generals, Twisted Insurrection for the Tiberium Series and Mental Omega for Red Alert. As what is original to this fanfiction, everything passed the "classified" part of the timeline, is separate from the Mental Omega canon. And what I did write before that point was from conjecture of Red Alert 1, Mental Omega and meshing the two timeline together.

If you have Red Alert 2 purchased and have a decent PC, you could play Mental Omega for yourself.

**Guest2/Uganda knuckles**: Uhuh. Are memes just late where you are in the world? Or are you a bot? Hadn't been this confused since I got spam in the FFN PM inbox.

**ivanacco1**: A lot of Mass Effect AUs are wank offs, not gonna deny mine is one.

Where did you get the impression I'm uncomfortable with Shepard? If you're questioning where they are, keep in mind my story takes place during this universes First Contact War. Shepard was 3 years old during the canon First Contact War, and he's 3 years old at the moment in my story. It's not a question if I want him in my story or not, he's a toddler. Of course I'm gonna jump between characters, I've been doing exactly that.

**Tyfli barda**: Thanks for the review. I see it was only for the first chapter. I'll admit lots of others also gave similar criticism, and that asking readers to skip parts of my book isn't the best solution. The best solution I have is to split my story in two, with the info dump/codex in a separate story.

It's fine that you don't like it, I debated with myself whether losing readers due to off-putting info dump is worth it, and I long decided that it is for the Mass Effect fans that appreciate Codex entries.

Sometimes less is more and I recognise that, but it was a conscious choice of mine to have more.

* * *

Happening Now

At least 72 injured in mass demonstrations, continuing in Vekta

72 protesters were injured after demonstrations broke out against extradition bill allowing people be sent to Helghan

Profile: Helghast Autonomous Region

529 Demonstrators hospitalised since 2330

World Health Organisation confirms Tiberium outbreak in Nueva Galicia

WHO comfirmed the first case of the parasitic mineral since the Tiberium Smuggling Crisis of the 2310s

Profile: Tiberium

Tiberium Containment Protocals

Opinion: Why Mercury is quarantined

* * *

**May 7th 2341 CE.**

**1st 2nd Squadron,**

**Sons of Breko Mercenaries,**

**Shanxi Planetary Motorway M30,**

**Shanxi.**

**09:30. Shanxi Standard Time**

Dathor at any other time would take his time to appreciate his surroundings. This alien world they were on, was picturesque in its own way. It was nothing like how pre spaceflight Khar'shan was described. For one, there was a lot more mammals and avians than Khar'shan. Another way this world was different to Khar'shan was that this world had less of an urban build up. The surface of Khar'shan was at this point one large city. Although he had never seen Khar'shan it breaks so many of his comrades hearts to know the natural beauty of their homeworld had been paved over by the Oligarchs of the planet.

This world though was more quiet and peaceful than what he was used to. He and his family grew up on Sanctum, a cold and icy planet, far away from trouble. Unfortunately for Dathor, trouble found him anyway, which meant putting him, his family employees, and his brother in harms way.

Now he, his brother and ten soldiers from his father's Merc company are trudging through forests, barely skirting the main road to avoid being seen. The walk from the relative sanctuary of their ships was short enough, but by the looks of how fast the locals civilian transports were, who knows how much more effective their military vehicles were. They could be easily gunned down without support, so they opted to have the local trees for cover.

The trek toward the city was short enough, although the Batarians were left baffled at the evidence of what appeared to have been a battle. For a full kilometre the road was walled off by walls of ice, which was now melting in the sun. The road itself seemed to have been torn up as if a steel jawed Varren had liked the taste of it.

As they followed the carnage, the forest gave way to fields. The fields gave way to a scattering of houses. The housing gave way to what they assumed was the city proper. The buildings were modestly tall and made the city recognisable as a city. For the whole time they trekked to the city, they witnessed no natives. The natives seemed to have properly and completely evacuated. He was thankful for such, they didn't need any jumpy alien shooting at them when he and his wanted to switch sides.

"Did you hear that?", asked Dathors brother.

The entire crew had stopped and listened. It wasn't too difficult to pick up the offending sounds. In the distance, he estimated within a kilometre, was the source of the sound. He could make out something they were all familiar with.

"Gunfire. Sounds like one of our own models too." Dathor paused for a moment. "Are you sure about your plan then brother?", he asked.

"We're trapped in this system if we side with that lunatic. Even if this raid is successful and escapes the Hierarchy somehow, they'll still demand more from us.", said Brethor. His face took a determined look. "We survive by siding with the victors."

The squad then followed the sound of battle, hugging the side of the streets as they moved. Brethor was at the lead, directing their men from cover to cover. They were drawing closer to the sound of the firefight. Among the usual noise of mass accelerated projectiles was the sound of alien grunting and battle cries. A loud screeching could be heard aswell, it sounded as if blocks of ice were rubbing against eachother. It was a sound he and his men knew all to well from their home planet.

As they turned a street corner they finally found the battle in progress. The remnants of Dhasvins personal men were battling some natives. This was the first good look of the natives he and his squad had. Two of them appeared almost like Asari while the third was built like a shuttle. The small two were using strange biotic powers to through ice and plants of all things at Dhasvins men, while the third simple shrugged off their hits and punched the suckers into the pavement.

Dathor decided to take the lead, his lack of judgement may have gotten them into this mess but now he wanted to harness his impulsive actions to getting them out. He fired upon Dhasvins men. His first shot went through one poor bastards skull. His squad followed his lead and swiftly eliminated the remaining pirates.

It certainly took the attention of the natives. The three stopped in their attack but kept at the ready. The short ones kept behind cover with either plants or ice creeping up their arms. The fat one let it's eyes on them with a Batarians leg in its grasp, like a club.

"Friends?", Dathor yelled out. He winced as he realised what he had done. It was idiotic. Of course they couldn't understand him. And now they'll most likely feel threatened and kill them now.

"Umm, yes?", the big guy responded. Now that was unexpected. His massive lips didn't mouth out the actual Batarian words so they must have their own translator. How's and why's will have to wait for later.

"Yes! Yes! We're against them! We want to join you!", Dathor responded, simply happy at how they luckily understood.

"Why exactly should we believe you?", the short white furred one asked. She and the other small one looked more skeptical than their friend.

"You can't really.", his brother spoke. "We just wanna go home. And if that means ratting out the bastard who dragged us into this system than we'll tell your people anything."

The three relaxed their ready stances, but still kept their improvised weapons on them. The large one waddled away to his transport, ironically being the most passive out of all of them.

The shorties were the one taking charge, walking over to them. The closer look they had of them, made the Asari resemblence more obvious, especially with that disgusted scowl they were wearing. With how undisciplined and barbaric Dhasvins men are known for being, they probably don't have the best impression of Batarians.

"If what your saying is true, I know who exactly to bring you to. And even if you're lying, you still need to brought to her.", the cold one said.

"We don't ever enjoy dealing with the government, especially not the military. But right now is a special case. If you're as cooperative as you say you all are, then we're gonna be fine.", the other said.

The two natives then walked back to their single person transports. Along the way they both went to some parked vehicles and smashed the glass windows. They threw what appeared to be keys at the brothers.

"Follow us then."

* * *

**_May 7th 2341 CE._**

**_Royal Navy Escort Flotilla,_**

**_19 light years from Shanxi._**

**_10:50 Galactic Standard Time._**

Flotilla Admiral Jérémie Moreau at the moment was torn. He sat at a crossroads where either direction will have dire consequences for him. He was to either leave his charge, the King of the United Kingdom, going against his initial orders given by the 1st Admiral himself, or to deny a Supreme Commander of the European Alliance. After much deliberation with his most close officers and fellow captains, the national security of their ally and the orders of the nearest high commanding officer give precedence to previous orders.

"Open the flotilla comms.", Jérémie ordered, a lieutenant complied.

"Admiral.", chorused the Captain's under his command.

"We have been given an executive order by King James. An emergency distress signal from a nearby GSA System was detected. No doubt you yourselves have picked it up. Our new orders are that we are to reinforce our allies against an apparent invasion."

The Admiral waited for a response. A questioning of his authority or the authenticity of the signal or what happens with their previous mission. As expected he received none, the men chosen to guard the King of the UK were chosen for their loyalty.

He looked to his oldest subordinate. "Captain Okeke, you and your battle group are to remain with the King and continue to escort him to his destination."

"Of course. With full honour I accept.", responded the Ghana native.

"Captain Jung-jin, Captain Facetti and Captain Özden, we are set to reinforce the system of Shanxi asap. Understood?"

"Yes sir.", chorused the remaining captains, as they disconnected from the flotilla comms.

With a discipline unmatched in UN space, the collective people of the SAS, who's military history is the most storied and prestigious of all of Terra, will once again come to the aid of their brethren. The majority of their flotilla peeled off from the King's ship, with only the minimum left to protect him. In a flash of silver blue, the reinforcing Allied flotilla disappeared in the direction of Shanxi.

* * *

_Codex Entries:_

**_Humanity: Subspecies:_**

**_Homo Sapiens Terran;_**

_Tellurians (Homo Sapiens Terran), from the planet Terra, are the newest sentient species of notable size to enter the galactic stage and are the most rapidly expanding and developing. They are known for developing several dozen fields of science and technology disconnected and foreign to the rest of the Galaxy. They independently discovered a Prothean Mass Relay in the Shanxi System in 2163._

_Humans have an extremely robust physiology. Their internal makeup and reproductive processes are typical of most bipedal mammals, and their size and proportions give the appearance of being strong, fast and agile. In comparison to the Council races, Tellurians are roughly physically on par with Krogan(as a human in or around peak physical condition can overwhelm a similarly fit Krogan, making them near equals in a hand-to-hand combat situation), and slightly more agile than Asari(whom they closely resemble). Tellurians appear to be just as fast as Salarians, due to the equally extremely elevated metabolisms of the two. Like most organic races, Tellurians are also capable of producing biotic individuals, but are severely outnumbered by psionic Tellurians. All cases of biotics in Tellurians are the result of pre-natal exposure to element zero, which carries a high risk of medical complications. Whereas most Tellurians are genetically predisposed to developing psionics similar to how Asari are more likely to develop biotics._

_Tellurians can live up to 350 years and beyond, and centuries old medical advances have eradicated almost all known diseases that afflict them. The extensive lifespan of Tellurians has the side effect of leaving Tellurian society as an unofficial gerontocracy. Tellurians reach physical maturity at approximately eighteen years of age, and mental maturity at thirty years of age, at which point they have usually finished their academic education and either directly enter the workforce or begin training for a profession._

_It has been noted that Tellurians are unusual in the galactic community because they have far greater genetic diversity compared to other species with more peaks and valleys. This makes Tellurian genetic material useful in biological experiments, as a control group._

_Despite the substantial genetic diversity of Tellurians, certain physical traits have been becoming rarer ever since the 19th and 20th centuries, especially during the tremendous loss of life from 1982 to 1999. This is also the period when the mixing of different Earth ethnicities, due to social progression and acceptance, became more commonplace. To this end, with the merging of genetics, certain traits have declined in frequency. Recessive physical traits like blonde and red hair, as well as blue and green eyes, are even less common in the 24th century._

**_Homo Sapiens Fidis;_**

_The Lamia (Homo Sapiens Fidis) are a reptilian liminal race with the upper body of a Tellurian and the lower body of a snake. A mono-gendered (female) demi-human race, Lamias are predatory carnivores that form tribal villages on the outskirts of desert oases of Theres. Their serpentine tails are powerful enough to rend steel._

_Lamia are Poikilotherms, organisms that do not have a stable internal temperature and must rely on external sources to maintain a healthy body temperature. As such, they are extremely vulnerable to cold temperatures and will either fall into hibernation and/or die if left exposed to low temperatures for too long. Lamias posses a sensory organ similar to pit vipers that allows them to see heat signatures. With it, they can follow the heat signature of their prey even in the dark._

_As carnivores, lamia have twenty times less the number of taste buds as omnivores (e.g. tellurians), while omnivores generally have half as many taste buds as herbivores (e. )._

_Lamia will shed their skin once in awhile, just like regular snakes. Interestingly, Lamias find being seen skin shedding to be more embarrassing than being seen naked, much like most snakes finding some place private to shed, and will lash out if someone attempts to handle them, though that's mainly because as with Lamia also, when snakes shed, their eyesight becomes temporarily compromised._

**_Homo Sapiens Poulis;_**

_The Harpy race (Homo Sapiens Poulis) is a mono-gendered (female) demi-human liminal race with the body of a tellurian and the wings and talons of a bird. They colonize mountainsides and similar places of the planet Theres._

_A pure and cheerful race that loves the blue sky and singing. Unfortunately, most of the time, they only sing for other harpies._

_Harpies are migratory beings and a race that embodies the notion of freedom, going where they please, when they please. Being similar in nature to migratory birds, Harpies psychologically can't stay in one place for very long. However, due to their air-headed personalities they more often then end up forgetting about their "rules" and just do what they please, with that rule being: "Harpies are not allowed to stay a long time in a place. ESPECIALLY at a guy's place."._

_Harpies have a clawed, opposable digit on the joint of each wing, and the wing at the joint has a "palm" which can curl to some small degree. This allows for gripping of objects, but these improvised grabbers are nowhere near as dexterous as true hands. Since all harpies hatch from eggs, there's a possibility that the clawed opposable digits served to help them crack the inside of their eggshells (pipping) when they hatch, as harpies don't have beaks like traditional birds do._

_Harpies are among the lightest of the demi-human races because of their hollow bones. Harpies can be omnivores or carnivores. Since they don't have hands, one might think daily life would be rather inconvenient; however, their talons and the claws on their wings are sufficient for most tasks._

_Harpies typically have poor night vision and thus, rarely fly at night, except for their Raptor Owl subspecies. Like birds, Harpies can not discern glass walls, windows and doors and will actively fly into them while trying to get inside a house._

**_Homo Sapiens Bovinos;_**

_The Minotaurs (Homo Sapiens Bovinos) are a demi-human race with bovine attributes._

_Affiliated with Greek mythology, Minotaur's possess cloven feet, horns, a tail, and are easily taller than an average tellurian while also possessing slightly greater physical strength that may rival a Centaur. There are two types of Minotaur, the agricultural "farming" types and the aggressive "bullfighting" types._

_Minotaurs are on average over 2m tall, with 1.85m being considered small for them. Minotaurs possess a distinct sexual dimorphism. While females have more human like heads, the males have more bovine like heads. For cultural reasons, all Minotaurs wear cow-bells around their necks._

**_Homo Sapiens Kapros;_**

_Orcs (Homo Sapiens Kapros) are a race of brutish, aggressive and generally loud pseudo-humans. Possessing prominent fangs and a snout, their features tend to be "pig-like" in appearance. Taller and thicker than a tellurian by half, they would have about the strength of a polar bear, and have noses capable of accurate olfactory sense up to a kilometre out._

_Considered to be aggressive scavengers and opportunistic carnivores, they possesses human-level intelligence and an even higher level of cunning. Violent by nature, they will fight ferociously if compelled but tend towards more chaotic/destructive behavior such as looting, arson and/or cowardice._

_Orc culture is based on the tribal system, with communities being led by a Chieftain or King depending on the community's size. This in the modern day translates to gang violence._

_Male orcs stand approximately 5'11" to 6'2", weighing from 81 kgs to 127 kgs. Females average about 6 inches shorter than males. Orcs are usually carnivorous and are often said to be cannibalistic. Other sources state them to be extreme Omnivores and will eat just about anything out of hunger or curiosity, so long as it looks like food. Like humans, Orc skin pigmentations vary depending on environmental factors. Noted pigmentations include green, brown and pink._

* * *

A/N: It's been awhile since I last updated. If you read my latest story I explained why I was busy. I spent all of June playing a Crusader Kings 2 Campaign. Time enjoyed isn't time wasted. It was a fun break. If you're curious about that I based my new story around a crossover of that campaign with ASOIAF.

If your reading this story and you enjoy it then thank you. And if you didn't enjoy it then tell me why.


	11. World Beyond

A/N: **Just a Crazy-Man**: Thanks.

**Coment9**: Tellurians are as base human as you can get in a space opera. Just wanted to use a term for normal humans without using Terran. They both mean about the same, 'from Earth'.

** .1**: Glad you can relate. Thanks for reading.

**George Cristian810**: Firstly, it's 'too many' not 'to many'.

Secondly, how is having too many nations make it not credible? Not credible in what criteria and for who? How can you have too many nations? There are 200 to 300 countries IRL. I am pretty sure, in my story I have written in less nation states than IRL.

Finally, the three factions basically act as their own super states anyway. Would you have rather had me write in another generic singular world government?

* * *

_**May 7th 2341 CE.**_

_**In orbit of Shanxi Relay**_

_**10:05 Shanxi Standard Time**_

"They want to do what, exactly?", asked Octarius to a holovid of the human commander.

"It's as they've said. These few Batarians want to provide us with information in exchange for amnesty.", Julija responded.

"Commander, with all due respect, you and you Tellurians are unfamiliar with the nature of Terminus Mercs. Please listen to me. Have those pirates arrested. They're a security threat to your people just by them being there."

"They're as harmless as can be. Their equipment has already been confiscated. I don't need to understand them as intimately as you do, I only know that you can't afford to not listen to them. They have marked out the specific ships carrying your citizens."

"How can you possibly trust a word from these Batarians?", he opposed.

"How can I trust a word from you? Turian?", she returned.

"I can no more trust my new guests than I can trust the second new species our people discovered today. The Breko Brothers have thus far cooperated, respected our authority, and earned the right to be listened to after neutralising other Batarians that proved to be hostile."

"It could have just as easily have been an elaborate ploy."

"So could have been your convenient assistance against my worlds siege.", she countered. She sounded more and more frustrated as she continued.

"Do what you will with the information I have given you. What I do on the ground for the security of my people, is of my own concern. I suggest you act quickly. Best of luck, Admiral ." Commander Julija ended her transmission.

Octarius gave an audible exhale. He couldn't deal with insubordination, but he could give no appropriate reprimand. He and the Tellurians are allies for the time being. He requires their assistance just as much as they require of him. As far he could tell, the aliens have done a remarkable job. Almost too remarkable.

They have managed to deter all ground skirmishes by the pirates. Their own citizens seemingly contributing significantly. If the apparent defection of a Merc Company is indication, even if they're a small company, the command of the pirates appears to be ready to fall apart. That means that Dhasvin could get desperate sooner rather than later. He might just do something drastic just to get away.

Despite his grievances, there was little he could actually do enforce Citadel doctrine on an independent state. The few time that he had to cooperate with other species, they always deferred to him, as was appropriate for the Turians position of peacekeepers. She was correct on one thing though, something he would agree with. He needed to act sooner rather than later.

"Officer Malsia, open comms with Captain Velimir.", he asked. His Comms Officer complied.

"Admiral. I just received the report from Shanxi. Do you have need of me?"

"I want to know in what state your ships are in, Captain." Even if the surviving Tellurian ships were combat capable, their combined forces would still be outnumbered, three to one.

"I'm afraid that only my ship is anywhere near ready for an engagement."

Now that just exacerbated their numbers disadvantage. It wasn't quite a decisive loss, Turians have fought against even greater odds against stronger and more numerous foes. The Krogan for example, but then again it came at a great cost of life and arms. Octarius' attention was brought back to Velimir."

"I do have to bring to your attention, some good news. We have received a discrete, long range transmission."

That certainly caught the Turians attention. They was a multitude of possibilities of what it could have been, but by the spirits he hoped it was truly good news. A holovid was sent to his ship and he had it played on his display. The quality was subpar at best and seemingly held a blue tint to the video. The image of a Tellurian wearing differently designed uniform popped up. The male alien spoke and his VI translated for him.

"I am Flotilla Admiral Jeremié, of the SAS Navy. We were tasked to escort King James IX to his destination. By the executive order of the King, we are responding to the distress signal sent from the nearby planet of Shanxi. We are bringing a force of 15 ships to reinforce our GSA allies. God willing, we shall assist our fellow Tellurians."

The short message delivered valuable information. Now instead of the projected twenty four hours to receive reinforcements, it seemingly will take less than one hour.

"The SAS are ready allies of ours. The addition of 15 of their ships is welcome aid."

"Thank you Captain. When these reinforcements arrive, the Batarian numbers advantage will matter little."

* * *

_**Citadel Tower,**_

_**Citadel,**_

_**11:15 Citadel Council Standard Time**_

Ablus felt a headache coming to him. He had just received an urgent transmission from an old friend of his. The contents of the message didn't bode well at all. No doubt that the other two had received the message as well, which surely was the reason this new emergency meeting has been called. Ablus walked at a brisk pace down corridors toward a discrete meeting room, away from the prying eye of the public.

He had just left his reserved breakfast at Criterion. He had tried not to arouse suspicion when leaving, but a Councilor getting up off his seat just as his food arrives is more than cause for concern. Undoubtedly a start of a new chain of rumours. That mess is a problem his PR team has to deal with.

Ablus was reiterating the events Octarius had reported on, within his mind. The colonial raid, the pirates attempt at escape into an inactive Relay, and finally the First Contact. These new series of events could pose as the paramount threat of his generation. The illegal pirate activity had exponentially increased upon the increased patrol range for individual fleets, spreading an otherwise effective defense fleet, thin. This entire fiasco could all root back to this issue. He had the good sense to finally get Cajae to side with him against Tevos on the issue of security.

As Ablus entered the designated meeting room, he could see that the other two Councilors were already seated. They were certainly fast getting here. He eyed them up and down as he took a seat, trying to appraise their stance on the matter. Cajae took little notice nor care, all the while going over notes in his usually Salarian mania. Tevos on the other hand, he could tell was holding back her emotions. He felt a chilling temper in the expression of her eyes, despite the lack of expression the rest of her face held. Her eyes kept at him up until he sat down. He spoke first.

"Would you inform me as to the reason behind this meeting?" They all knew obviously, but he would rather they reveal their intentions and whether they will act accordingly or take this opportunity to sling slander.

"Of course. You did receive an encoded message from one Admiral Octarius did you not?" She kept her tone sweet as if hide the scent of her venom.

"Yes, Octarius is a good friend of mine, and a loyal Admiral to the Council."

"To the Council? Are you sure that it is us that his loyalty lies? Would he not be more loyal to the Hierarchy?"

"In my opinion the interest of the Hierarchy align with the interests of the Citadel."

"That is not an answer to my question."

"His loyalties are not what is in question here. What we need to focus on is the events occurring surrounding the 314 Relay."

"And we shall, but not after we decide what to do with the responsible parties. Namely the cause of the pirates escape, and the Commander responsible for entering an illegal Relay, Octarius."

"You can't be serious?! What we need is to send reinforcements through the Relay and tighten security around the Alelius System!"

"Lower your voice Councilor. I will not be shouted down. I can see your personal relationship to the Admiral is clouding your judgment. I see now that the delegation of our actions now fall on myself and the Salarian Councilor. Cajae?"

"Hmm. Oh? Yes! Yes of course. I'm afraid I must disagree with you Tevos.", Cajae acted as the lever between the back and forth of the Turian and the Asari.

"What? In what matter exactly?", Tevos was once again incredulous.

"Activating Relay 314 is the Pirates responsibility. Octarius' simply pursued. Entering illegal Relay irrelevant. STG reports no foul play or conspiracy on Octarius' part."

"Would you truly believe the Hierarchy wouldn't hold him responsible for his incompetence anyway?"

"No, I don't. But irrelevant. Not our responsibility. Priorities remain. We react quick."

Finally having the matter move away from Octarius, Ablus continued.

"Tevos, I suggest you follow your own Goddesses virtues and have patience. I shall contact the Primarchs, this is first and foremost a Turian matter."

"I think not! If one of your own Admirals failed at securing an inactive Relay from being used, it has become a Council matter.", Tevos was having none of it.

"And who exactly has to take the brunt of these security threats? Whose people put their own lives on the line?", retorted Ablus. Tevos' mouth was flapping like a piece of Salarian seafood at his statement. It was a small victory that left him feeling justly vindicated.

"Cajae? Can we count on the STG?"

"Already disseminating the alien video message. Unit will be dispatched. Will observe the alien system.", Cajae didn't give a second glance to either of his colleagues. He acted as he did since he started, focused on Council matters first, and all else is irrelevant. He even declined Ablus' invitation to breakfast.

"Tevos. Can you have a First Contact delegation dispatched?", Ablus asked.

"I suppose I should, seeing as we're ignoring the matter of a captain overstepping their boundaries."

Ablus was about to correct her on Octarius' rank, but in reality, Octarius would be lucky to come out of this politicking with his head on his shoulders. As he and his fellow Councilors concluded their course of operations, he felt a looming dread for the fallout of this mess. He hoped his friend would leave this debacle with his life. For the moment he needed to focus at the task at hand. Relay 314 deserves all of their attention now.

* * *

A/N: I wanted this to be a bit longer and more detailed, but as they say 'Better finished than perfect'. I have had my repeat exams this month, so I was busy with that. I also had some of my friend give their thoughts on my writing. Unexpectedly one friend of mine gave a full on, English teacher dissertation on my writing. He made a lot of good points on where I was missing out, where I could expand, and what I should cut. I was already towards the end of writing this chapter, so I might as well have posted it.

I've decided to give my works a rewrite, most of these I written with a beginner's to intermediate knowledge of writing. While these stories came from bouts of inspiration and passion, they're still pretty rough and raw.

If you could PM or leave a review, can you tell if it's best to leaves my stories on my account and post the rewrites along side them? Or should I replace my stories with the rewrites?

I am not giving up on writing, I want to improve myself. Thank for for reading.


End file.
